Tempus
by Golden and Berry
Summary: George n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver aux temps des Maraudeurs un jour. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fait un bond de 17 ans dans le passé, Il se retrouve face à eux et à un Snape différent de celui qu'il a apprit à mépriser GeorgexJeune Snape / lisez T-T SVP
1. Le commencement

Disclaimer : Non Harry et ses amis ne nous appartiennent pas. On aimerait pas mal ça ! oh un sexy Sirius juste pour moi..._pour nous..._

Oui, c'est du yaoi. Du george/jeunesnape. Au début je trouvais ça répugnant comme idée mais mon amie a dit que bien raconté ça devenait vraiment un beau couple. Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre gens du même sexe et bien ouste!

_Y'aura des spoilers du tome 7 aussi! Mais ça tient pas compte des tomes 5 et 6, question de préciser.. Enjoy! Et review please XD_

Chapitre 1

C'était une belle journée d'hiver. La neige recouvrait le parc comme un grand manteau blanc scintillant au soleil. Comme tous les dimanches, Les élèves de Poudlard préféraient rester bien au chaud dans leur salle commune respective plutôt que de se risquer à la morsure du froid. Tous, sauf un. Une tête rousse détonait étrangement sur cette étendue blanche. Georges Weasley leva la tête au ciel.

Un drôle de ciel gris et blanc s'élevait au-dessus de lui. Ses joues étaient complètement rougies par le froid et il les frotta. De ses yeux coulaient des larmes car il était là à penser depuis trop longtemps. Pensez à quoi vous demandez-vous ! À son frère ? Aux prochains coups qu'il pourrait faire avec son jumeau ? Aux jolies et belles Gryffondors? À la très intéressante dissertation sur l'usage des plantes dans la potion d'oublie qu'il devait remettre au gentil professeur Snape ? Non, il pensait à quelque chose d'autre.

Il appréhendait le futur. Une guerre se levait lentement dans les ténèbres, il le savait, et il ne se croyait pas prêt pour ça. Il perdrait sûrement plusieurs êtres qui lui étaient chères. Que se passerait-il s'il perdait son frère jumeau, sa moitié? Il n'en savait que trop rien. Il préférait rester dans l'insouciance de l'adolescence...Il avait encore tant à découvrir! Pourtant, ce pincement au cœur, ce mauvais pressentiment…

Une tempête se levait sûrement. _Tempête de neige, comme je vous aime !_ pensa-t-il. Comme ça il n'avait pas à sortir et se les geler.

« Bon j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui ! »

George s'assit péniblement en donnant des tapes sur ses épaules pour se donner du courage. Rentrer ne serait pas une partie de plaisir... S'aidant de ses mains (avec de jolis gants tricotés par maman Weasley) il se donna un élan et monta sur ses jambes.

Se pressant vers le château, il trébucha maintes fois contre les buttes de neige difficiles à distinguer du reste. Entre-temps, il commença à neiger à gros flocons, ce qui réduisit sa visibilité à zéro. Heureusement, il atteignit le portail de pierre sans trop de mal, et passa les grandes portes de chênes, pour tomber nez à nez avec Snape. «Et merde, pensa-t-il.»

« Bonjour professeur ! dit-il le plus joyeusement possible essayant de l'écœurer avec sa bonne humeur. »

Snape leva un sourcil suspect. Un Weasley aussi heureux ne pouvait qu'avoir fait quelque chose. Un mauvais coup surtout... Il donna un grand coup de cape et souffla dégouté:

« M. Weasley... que faîtes-vous dehors à cette heure ? »

George gratta le derrière de sa tête et essaya de chercher une bonne excuse à donner à son professeur préféré. Voyons... celle de la goule il l'avait utilisé la dernière fois et celle de la chouette hantée aussi... qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer?

Une foule d'idées toutes les plus idiotes les unes des autres défilèrent dans sa tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour s'écrier « expelliarmus ». Finalement, regardant le professeur droit dans les yeux, il répondit avec un sourire espiègle.

« J'étudiais votre devoir. »

« Dehors ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil ironique et George acquiesça doucement, prétendant que le froid stimulait son cerveau.

« Votre cerveau est déjà assez lent comme ça M. Weasley, vous feriez mieux de rentrer avant que les dernières cellules qu'il vous reste ne meurent. »

« Merci M.Snape ! »

George lui fit une petite révérence et partit vite en riant de l'image qu'il avait eue de la grimace de son professeur. La révérence l'avait en quelque sorte... désarçonné... il devait sûrement pester contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réagit plus vite !

Un sourire plaqué sur la figure, il se mit en quête de son frère jumeau. Sans même se demander où il était, il se dirigea vers l'un des passages secrets qu'ils avaient découverts ensemble. Il savait qu'il y était. Il s'arrêta devant la toile animée qui masquait l'entrée du passage secret et marmonna une formule rapide, puis pénétra à l'intérieur de leur sanctuaire. Et se félicita d'avoir vu juste.

Fred était-là. Il avança et prit une des dragées dans le pot sur sa droite. Ils avaient trouvé cette pièce déjà toute décorée et comme ils l'aimaient ! Drôle de chose non ? Peut-être qu'elle était comme la salle sur demande. Une deuxième salle sur demande quoi !

« Hep Fred, t'aurais pas une idée pour éviter de rendre le devoir de potion ? »

Fred leva la tête et fit signe que non. Bientôt, tous les deux, ils partiraient de Poudlard ensemble. Tout ça allait beaucoup lui manquer. Un long râle s'échappa des lèvres de son frère et il se leva. George le regarda et sans même prononcer un mot son besson (1) répondit à la question muette :

« J'ai promis à Angelina de l'aider. Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil voulant dire « je sais que tu penses à ce que je pense ». Ça faisait tout drôle à George de voir son frère partir de cette façon aller rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble et ils avaient un jour cru que c'était pour toujours. Un peu plus et il espérait ne jamais avoir été jumeau. Son derrière heurta le sol. Il posa sa tête rousse contre le mur. Son frère, Hermione et Harry devaiebt être ensemble comme toujours. George savait bien que le Weasley aimait la petite je-sais-tout. Quel drôle d'enfant ça allait donner…

Encore deux heures passèrent où il resta là. Estimant que son frère et Angelina devraient s'être lâchés, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa main sur la tapisserie du mur fit ouvrir une porte qui débouchait dans un coin perdu de l'école. Ça avait été un vrai miracle qu'ils trouvent ce coin. Un jour où ils se faisaient pourchasser par un groupe de Serpentard qui n'avait pas apprécié les dragées explosives, en tournant un coin, les jumeaux s'étaient emmêlés les pieds dans un tapis et avaient déboulé un escalier. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'en tombant, ils avaient découvert la salle, la mauvaise c'était que George s'était foulé une cheville…

Le roux déambula dans les couloirs car il ne voulait pas se rendre tout de suite à sa salle commune. Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos pas de toute l'agitation des Gryffondors.

Un gros** BANG **retentit derrière lui et il eu à peine le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Peeves qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Le fantôme lui passa à travers en riant. La sensation était toujours aussi dégoutante même après la cinquantième fois. La raison pour laquelle Peeves fuyait était Rusard… Les yeux de George s'ouvrirent très grands lorsqu'il vit le concierge courir vers lui avec une pelle. En métal (2) qui plus est…

Sans se faire prier, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Courant dans les différents couloirs, prenant à droite ou à gauche, ne prenant pas le temps de regarder par où il passait. De toute façon il connaissait l'école comme le fond de sa poche. Soudain il arriva devant l'entrée de la toilette des filles du deuxième étage et il lui semblait bien que Rusard le poursuivait toujours, pensant qu'il était de mèche avec l'esprit frappeur. Sans se poser plus de questions, le jumeaux entra et poussa la porte d'une des cabines pour s'y cacher.

Autour de lui il n'y avait plus un son. Le concierge avait fini par abandonner trop essoufflé par la course. Il ne se faisait plus jeune jeune. Peut-être devrait-il s'acheter un de ces appareils pour moldus et se remettre en forme (oui, concierge est un boulot difficile).

George se tourna vers le mur et observa la toilette.

« Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble une toilette pour fille. »

L'observation avait beau être très intéressante, il finit par sortir de la petite cabine avec beaucoup de regret pour sa nouvelle amie. À peine avait-il fait mit un pied dehors qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Comme si quelqu'un marchait… mais avec quatre pieds. Pétrifié par la peur, l'adolescent ne se retourna pas avant que la chose arrête de marcher. Et si c'était une des araignées d'Hagrid, qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'aller embêter? _Une araignée a huit pattes… _

Lorsqu'un long craquement se fit entendre, il put enfin trouver le courage de se retourner. Lentement…

Surpris par ce qu'il y avait, il recula d'un pas. Devant lui se tenait quelque chose de dur à décrire. C'était une sorte de table en bois de chêne, une arche la traversait sur le dessus et en suspension s'y trouvait un sablier. Un énorme sablier ! Le sable ne coulait pas, il restait dans la partie supérieure. Quatre boules placées de part et autres de l'arche étaient ce qui semblait le maintenir en l'air. Différents symboles étaient gravés un peu partout et George déduisit qu'ils devaient avoir un rapport avec le temps. Curieux de nature, il s'approcha lentement. La « chose » ne bougea pas. Dans cette salle flottait une sorte de brouillard et il y avait peu de lumière, George s'attendait à voir un meurtrier sortir d'une des cabines à tout moment. Comme dans ces films que les moldus aiment beaucoup regarder. Il en avait regardé avec son frère et Ginny question de faire peur à leur sœur. Ça avait marché ! Elle n'avait pas voulu dormir seule durant une semaine. Les jumeaux en avaient profité pour lui jouer des tours. Comme mettre une goule dans son garde-robe !

Il avança la main pour toucher le bois.

« Je suis certain que ça va exploser ! »

À sa grande déception, rien ne se passa. Pas même un tout petit « boum » ! Rien ! _Zut_ pensa-t-il. Une bonne explosion c'est toujours chouette.

« Tiens un escargot ! »

George rigola un peu de ce signe. Un sablier oui ! Mais un escargot, quel rapport avec le temps ?

Soudain il eu une idée folle, qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait s'il tournait le sablier ? Le haut du sablier se trouvait à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il avança sa main prudemment vers l'objet. Lui aussi n'explosa pas lorsqu'il le toucha.

« Pas d'explosion ! Ça commence à devenir lassant ! »

En riant il donna un élan au sablier qui commença à tourner.

« 1…2…3…7…8..14..17 »

Dix-sept tours… George s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se passe, après tout on est à Poudlard. Tout était toujours silence et le sable ne coulait toujours pas. Il soupira longuement.

Soudain, tout le sable qui se trouvait dans la partie supérieure se déversa d'un seul coup dans la partie inférieure. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grand.

« Qu'est-ce que…. »

George regarda ses mains qui commençaient à disparaitre en poussière comme le reste de son corps. La sensation était aussi désagréable que celle d'un fantôme qui vous traverse et voir son corps s'émietter était des plus effrayants. Le Weasley essaya de se calmer mais lorsqu'il ne resta plus que sa tête il prit une grande respiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger, et disparut…

George se retrouva assit par terre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais tout son corps faisait mal et ses oreilles sifflaient.

« Merde… »

Il lui faillit un énorme effort pour enfin pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. En les ouvrants, il découvrit un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, au teint maladif, avec de grands yeux et couvert de blessures. Sa robe s'emblait indiquer qu'il appartenait à Serpentard mais on aurait dit qu'il pleurait et un Serpentard ne pleure jamais, non? Ils sont bien trop fourbes pour s'abaisser à ça.

« Euh… salut ? tenta-t-il. »

**oOoOo**

« Je le savais, maugréa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. L'horoscope l'avait bien dit que je me retrouverais dans une situation comme celle-là aujourd'hui... »

Severus Snape, seize ans, (qui avait une confiance aveugle en l'astrologie, allez savoir pourquoi) leva le menton et lança un regard haineux vers James Potter, entouré de ses imbéciles d'amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, le Servilo? demanda Potter, provoquant l'hilarité immédiate de ses compagnons Gryffondor. »

Évidemment, Snape ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il les suivait, comme à son habitude, afin de trouver un moyen de les faire expulser. Surtout qu'il se trouvait précisément dans le couloir menant à la salle commune des rouges et or...C'était une situation délicate. Sirius Black, le fidèle chien de Potter perçut son hésitation et compta bien s'en servir.

« Allez Servilus... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on recommence l'humiliation qu'on t'avait fait subir l'année dernière n'est-ce pas? lança Black, désinvolte, avec cependant ce ton mielleux dont il usait et abusait lorsqu'il s'adressait au Serpentard. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Severus tandis qu'il ne se rappelait que trop bien ce que Potter lui avait fait subir près du lac, un après-midi suivant leur buse de Défense contre les forces du mal...Il ne pourrait jamais effacer ce désagréable souvenir de sa mémoire. Pour alimenter sa colère, Potter cracha, dégoûté :

« Et cette fois, Evans ne serait pas là pour te sauver la peau... »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Severus attrapa sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et lança un «sectumsempra » sonore mais James était préparé. Il leva sa propre baguette.

« PROTEGO! »

Le sortilège rebondit sur le bouclier que Potter venait de dresser et se retourna contre Snape. Seulement, c'était un sort fort dangereux...Severus voulut l'éviter mais le reçut en pleine poitrine. Le jet de lumière rouge écarlate l'avait atteint avec une telle force qu'il le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Le Serpentard heurta le mur de pierre de plein fouet et s'effondra sur le sol, assommé. Il ne réalisa que lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine qu'il perdait une sérieuse quantité de sang. De profondes entailles étaient creusées dans la chair de son torse, imbibant la robe noire de liquide rouge, et sous l'impact du choc, son crâne s'était légèrement ouvert, maculant ses cheveux et son visage de sang visqueux. Pratiquement inconscient, trop étourdi par l'impact et la douleur, il entendit cependant quelques voix, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître tant elles paraissaient loin.

« Bien fait pour lui, ce sale rat méritait ce qui lui est arrivé, siffla une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Black. »

Severus sentit alors quelqu'un s'approcher vite de lui et lui tapoter les joues pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant.

« Sirius, on doit l'amener à l'infirmerie, maintenant! rétorqua fermement une autre voix, qu'il identifia à celle de Remus Lupin, le loup-garou de service. «

Puis ce fut le noir.

Lorsqu'il battit des paupières, Severus fut aveuglé par l'éclatante lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Minute! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas du tout dans son lit à baldaquin, dans son dortoir, là où il aurait normalement dû se trouver. Son matelas, recouvert d'un drap blanc, était plus dur et inconfortable et d'ailleurs, le lit était entouré d'un paravent. Il tenta de se redresser et de s'asseoir mais cet effort lui arracha un long gémissement de douleur. Il renonça finalement et se rallongea. Mrs Pomfresh accourut rapidement, comme si elle avait sentie que son patient s'était réveillé. Elle le salua d'un bref hochement de tête et lui tendit un gobelet remplit à ras-bord d'un étrange liquide jaunâtre et malodorant.

« Avalez ça jeune homme. La douleur disparaîtra vite, mais vous devez boire ça trois fois par jour, le matin, le midi et le soir si vous voulez vous rétablir le plus vite possible. »

Severus ne posa pas de questions et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, retenant sa respiration, l'odeur le dégoûtant. Et la potion n'avait pas meilleur goût d'ailleurs, il faillit tout bonnement la recracher.

« Vous pourrez sortir d'ici une semaine. Vous avez de la chance, mon garçon, si le jeune Lupin ne vous avait pas amené ici hier soir, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est... »

Alors que l'infirmière disparaissait dans son bureau, Snape eut l'impression d'avoir reçut un choc électrique et se remémora soudainement ce qui c'était passé la veille. Maudissant intérieurement Potter et sa bande de crétins, il tenta à nouveau de se relever, et il réussit sans trop de mal, la douleur atténuée par la potion. Il pencha la tête pour voir qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, ainsi qu'un large bandage maculé de sang entourant son torse frêle. Il tâta son crâne douloureux, que Mrs Pomfresh avait sans trop de mal refermé, et se regarda dans le miroir en face du lit. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Le visage éraflé, tailladé, plusieurs pansements un peu partout sur le corps. Du sang séché souillait ses cheveux et son visage. Oui, il était lamentable. Victime de son propre sort. Il soupira, las, et enfila une robe propre qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. Puis, s'assurant que Mrs Pomfresh était bel et bien dans son bureau et qu'elle ne risquait pas de le voir, il quitta silencieusement l'infirmerie, chaque pas lui arrachant une grimace.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, Snape se retrouva au deuxième étage. Constatant que les quelques élèves qui marchaient dans les couloirs le dévisageaient étrangement, il se dirigea vers la première salle de bain qu'il aperçut. Celle-ci s'avérait être les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais puisque personne n'y entrait jamais, il aurait tout le loisir de se nettoyer un peu sans être dérangé. Il se dirigea vers un lavabo et s'aspergea d'eau. Il se nettoya rapidement le visage, faisant disparaître les dernières tâches de sang. Il entendit Mimi gémir quelque part, dans l'une des cabines, mais n'y prêta guère attention. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir, il se trouva soudainement beaucoup plus présentable. Pas qu'il accorde une réelle importance à son apparence mais un Serpentard de son rang ne pouvait se permettre de se balader avec le visage souillé de liquide poisseux...

Soudain, un BANG sonore le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à dégainer sa baguette à tout moment. Il vit alors un étrange phénomène se produire. Devant lui, une agglomération de grains de sable se formait de plus en plus rapidement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. La masse prenait de plus en plus la forme d'un humain, d'un jeune homme. Finalement, lorsque le sable eut cessé de se mouvoir, Snape put clairement voir qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un drôle d'amas mais bel et bien d'un jeune homme roux, apparemment inconscient. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il resta là, à observer le curieux adolescent, incapable de dire d'où il venait et surtout, de quelle maison il était, puisqu'aucun blason n'était affiché sur sa tenue. Finalement, l'inconnu ouvrit les yeux et sembla surpris de le voir.

« Euh… salut ? hésita le roux. »

Snape se redressa brusquement, comme s'il avait été piqué par une mouche. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer son interlocuteur de ses yeux noirs. Finalement, il renifla, dédaigneux, et demanda :

« Qui es-tu, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Même s'il avait voulu rendre sa voix froide et indifférente, il espérait que le jeune homme ne se rendre pas compte de la tristesse qui perçait à travers elle. Sentant que des larmes inhabituelles s'apprêtaient à couler, il détourna le regard et fit quelques pas vacillants à travers la pièce. Sa blessure à la poitrine lui faisait terriblement mal mais il était fier, et voulait le rester face à ce nouvel arrivant. Il le sentit alors se lever derrière lui et s'approcher...

oOo

1…Bessons veut dire jumeaux pour ceux qui ne le savait pas

2…Golden à une peur bleue des pelles ! surtout si elles sont en métal oO _Tiens, je l'ignorais ça oO_

Voilà premier chapitre fini. Alors pas si mal ? J'vous assure que ce couple n'est pas dégoutant. C'est ce que je trouve en tout cas moi (_moi aussi XD)_ Reviews ? _Siouplaît?_


	2. La rencontre

Disclaimer : J'ai eu beau menacer J.K elle n'a pas voulu me donner ses personnages. Si jamais vous connaissez un moyen pour la faire changer d'avis, dites-le !

Je le redis, Yaoi ! Ouais avec une idée tordue de ma part. George/Jeune Snape (parce que vieux il est moins beau quelle raison !) Sinon voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Merci à Marisa pour sa review. Moi aussi je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça si… insérer une succession d'évènements contente que ça t'ai plus !

Cette fiction ne tient pas compte des tomes 5 et 6. Spoilers du volume 7 oO attention tout le monde

_J'ai rien à dire, elle a tout dit oo Enjoy the chapitreeuh_

Tempus Oris

Chapitre 2

George ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de la voix dure du Serpentard. Après tout, il était justement à Serpentard...Ce qui le désarçonna le plus fut la tristesse qu'il perçut en elle. En plus, ce dernier était plutôt mal en point, et sa démarche ne fit que le confirmer. George le regarda s'éloigner en claudiquant, et se leva à son tour. Le roux s'approcha lentement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sentit le jeune homme sursauter au contact de sa main. Il sourit, sachant qu'il le voyait à travers le miroir qu'il y avait en face d'eux. George était plus grand et plus musclé que le Serpentard, plus frêle, presque vulnérable. Celui-ci se décrispa un peu lorsqu'il vit le reflet souriant du jeune homme.

« Ça va aller, je te mangerai pas, le rassura-t-il, toujours avec le sourire. »

Puisque le Serpentard ne sembla pas prêt de lui répondre, il recula et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, en tout point semblable à celle où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, juste avant qu'il ne tourne le sablier de cette... chose à quatre pattes. Apparemment, il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire. Il pouvait même entendre les mêmes gémissements de Mimi dans une des cabines. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, toujours aussi immobile. Il ne saura dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant.

« Tu sais, si tu préfères rester tout seul avec Mimi, moi ça me fait rien, mais je trouve quand même que je suis d'une compagnie beaucoup plus agréable qu'elle, plaisanta-t-il. »

La réponse du fantôme se mit automatiquement entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes entendirent un long gémissement à faire froid dans le dos, quelques sanglots amers et au son caractéristique d'une chasse d'eau qu'on tire, George aurait parié qu'elle s'était barrée par la toilette. Il revint vers le Serpentard, qui se retourna vers lui trop rapidement. Il vacilla et tomba pratiquement dans les bras du roux. Ce dernier sourit et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour mieux l'asseoir doucement sur le sol, avant de s'agenouiller près de lui. Le Serpentard rougit et détourna la tête, et George pencha doucement la tête sur le côté.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé vieux? »

George ne s'attendant pas à avoir une réponse du jeune homme, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« C'est une longue histoire...et puis les autres m'embêtent à cause de mon nez... »

« Je trouve qu'il est bien ton nez moi, rétorqua le roux, toujours souriant. »

Il crut voir les joues de son interlocuteur devenir de plus en plus rouges. Lorsque celui-ci voulut se redresser, il grimaça. George fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme se tenir les côtes. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Évidemment, le Serpentard ne répondit pas, George employa donc une autre méthode.

« Enlève-ta robe! »

« Quoi? s'étrangla le jeune homme dont le teint prenait de plus en plus une jolie teinte rouge. »

« Enlève-la ou c'est moi qui serai forcé de le faire, répondit George en riant. »

N'ayant aucune intention de faire fuir le Serpentard, il lui sourit gentiment, ignorant les superbes plaques rouges qui se dessinaient sur ses joues (du Serpentard évidemment, avez-vous déjà vu George embarrassé?)

« Je veux seulement voir ta blessure. »

Puisque les muscles de son interlocuteur semblaient HS, il haussa un sourcil et lui arracha habilement la robe. Le premier reflexe du Serpentard fut de se dérober à la vue du jeune roux en reculant sous les lavabos, le deuxième fut de sortir sa baguette et de menacer George avec, qui ne fut nullement impressionné. Il s'approcha de Severus et lui dit :

« Moi c'est George, je suis en 6ème année à Gryffondor, je sais que nos deux maisons sont rivales mais tu m'as l'air bien mal en point et j'aimerais t'aider. Je ne te veux aucun mal et si tu me montrais un peu ça, je pourrais certainement réduire la douleur un peu. »

Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard murmura un petit « ok », et s'extirpa de sous les lavabos, la baguette toujours en main cependant. George se refusa à poussé un petit sifflement d'admiration. Il s'étonnait de voir que bien que le Serpentard paraisse délicat, il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Même si son torse était caché en partie par un large bandage, le Gryffondor n'avait aucun mal à imaginé ce qu'il y avait en dessous... Il tâta d'un doigt léger la blessure du Serpentard, qui se crispa sous ce simple contact. George retira immédiatement sa main, prit sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct. Aussitôt, le visage du Serpentard sembla se détendre.

« Ça ne durera pas éternellement, mais ça fera disparaître la douleur un certain temps. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie dans un état pareil? »

« 'suis parti...marmonna son interlocuteur. J'avais autre chose à faire... »

« Comme te faire soigner par un Gryffondor peut-être? le taquina gentiment George. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était gentil avec ce Serpentard. Peut-être parce qu'il lui inspirait de la pitié...ou c'était peut-être autre chose.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom... »

Il lui sembla que le jeune homme hésita un moment, mais il répondit finalement :

« Snape...Severus Snape... »

George se figea et se redressa subitement. La réponse de ce Snape venait de lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide. C'était...ce ne _pouvait_ pas être...Il se leva brutalement et recula, loin du jeune homme qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Je suis désolé, le coupa George, mais je dois y aller. Vraiment, je peux pas rester. Il faut que...j'y aille... »

Et il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain en se secouant la tête. Ce sablier l'avait rendu fou! Ce ne pouvait pas être Snape! Snape était vieux, et laid et cet adolescent était...était...tout le contraire...

Il marcha rapidement sans trop regarder devant lui, ses pas le guidant inlassablement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Soudainement, il quelqu'un percuta de plein fouet et s'écroula sur le sol. Il leva la tête vers une tête noire, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes. Il se releva et sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, il s'exclama :

« Harry!? »

Le jeune homme finit de ramasser ses affaires qui étaient tombées et se releva. Mais ce n'était pas Harry.

« Comment tu m'as appelé? demanda le jeune homme intrigué. »

« Euh...non...oublie ça. Désolé, le choc m'a sonné. »

George rigola et jeta un coup d'œil aux trois amis du Potter quelconque, parce qu'il était sûr que s'en était un. Il reconnu parfaitement Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Le petit gros, s'il se fiait à sa logique, devait être Peter Pettigrow. Et s'il se fiait encore plus à sa logique, celui à qui il s'adressait n'était nul autre que James Potter, le père d'Harry...mais ils avaient tous environ seize ans. Comme...comme Snape...Il fronça les sourcils et au risque de paraître idiot, il demanda :

« On est en quelle année? »

James rigola.

« En 1977 mon vieux, t'as perdu la notion du temps pendant la collision? »

« J'ai eu un...blanc de mémoire. Je suis George. George Weasley. »

Le roux eut un grand sourire et tendit la main à James, qui la serra. Le père d'Harry fit alors les présentations, confirmant son apparemment retour dans le passé.

« Ça c'est Sirius, Remus, et Peter. Et moi James. On est à Gryffondor. »

George allait répondre que lui aussi, mais ça aurait fait un peu étrange, puisqu'habituellement, les élèves connaissaient tous les étudiants de leur année. Le groupe se mit à marcher et discuta avec animation.

« Alors tu es de Poudlard ?! demanda James. C'est drôle parce qu'on ne t'a jamais vu avant ! »

« Ouais ! Des roux on n'en a pas vu beaucoup par ici ! ajouta Sirius de sa charmante voix. »

George sentit une drôle de présence venant des rideaux qui couvraient un pan de mur du couloir de pierres. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil mais ne vit rien. Il continua donc la conversation.

« Dans ma famille on est tous roux ! »

« Wahou ! Ça doit être chouette. Chez moi ils sont tous cons ! »

La réponse de Sirius le fit rire. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment le terrible meurtrier dont on avait tant parlé l'année dernière. L'échange entre Remus, qui disait que Sirius devait un peu plus de respect à sa famille, et ce dernier qui rétorquait qu'il s'en fichait lui accrocha un large sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai un peu faim...Si on allait à la cuisine? proposa soudainement George, proposition qui fut vite acceptée des Maraudeurs. »

Ils s'y dirigèrent d'un pas joyeux, continuant de parler de choses et d'autres. Toutefois, George ne cessait de penser à Snape.

**oOoOoOo**

« Il faut que… j'y aille… »

Snape leva un sourcil, intrigué du comportement de ce George Weasley. Il passa une main tremblante sur son nez. Le frottant pendant cinq bonnes minutes. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait que son nez n'est pas si laid. Les pas du Weasley résonnaient encore dans la grande pièce. Une fois de plus le pauvre petit Severus Snape se retrouvait seul et dans une toilette pour fille en plus… C'était vraiment d'un pitoyable. Si sa mère le voyait, il serait sûrement déshérité pour cause de mauvais goût.

« Ce méchant garçon est partit ? »

Entendit-il derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Mimi regardant de tous les côtés pour être sur que celui qui l'avait fait pleurer était bel et bien partit. Severus soupira lorsque mimi l'approcha un peu plus en souriant.

« Toi je t'aime bien ! Pas comme ce fauteur de trouble roux ! Il ne sait même pas comment traité une dame. Mais toi Severus, tu sembles… plus mature ! Oui c'est ça, plus mature ! »

Le fantôme vint s'asseoir dans l'air juste à côté de lui. Le pauvre garçon recula mais la morte ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Alors un peu désespéré il dit :

« C'est qu'un Gryffondor ! Ne t'en fais pas Mimi… -Snape ne savait plus trop quoi dire.- Il ne reviendra pas. »

Cela sembla follement amuser la demoiselle qui se mit à tournoyer autour du noir. Elle ne le lâcherait pas avant un bon moment et il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Il rit nerveusement avec elle alors qu'il avait seulement envie de retourner à son dortoir et de tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son passage. Le problème était que… Mimi est un fantôme et on ne tue pas un fantôme.

« Oh mais tu es avec moi ! Alors je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas de si tôt. »

« Oui… haha… rit-il faussement. Mais tu sais, je dois vraiment y aller. On est dimanche et je ne voudrais pas avoir de problèmes demain si je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs ! »

Sa nouvelle autoproclamée « amie » fit la moue une seconde avant de se remettre à sourire. Il détestait les filles qui ont se genre de réaction. Ça veut dire qu'elles préparent quelque chose et Merlin seul sait ce quelles préparent dans leur tête de fille.

« Tu reviendras me voir Snapichou ? »

Snapichou ? C'était quoi ça ! Un jour Lucius lui avait dit que les filles adoraient donner des surnoms à tout ce quelles aimaient. Il avait plus de temps à perdre avec cette Mimi. Elle allait trop s'attacher !

« J'dois vraiment partir ! Au revoir Mimi, à la prochaine. »

Snape partit en courant sans regarder par en arrière de peur de la voir le suivre à travers les couloirs et jusque dans sa chambre. Il devait aller dans son dortoir le plus vite possible pour se changer. Au bout d'un moment de course il fit une pause s'accrochant à un rideau pour ne pas tomber par terre. Sa blessure lui faisait encore un peu mal. Tout semblait être contre lui. Rien ne pouvait être pire! Àh oui, il pouvait tomber sur James et sa bande… Et comme si Merlin sait qui l'écoutait derrière lui il entendit les voix de ses fidèles ennemis approchés. Ils devaient être juste derrière le mur lui laissant juste le temps de se cacher derrière son ami rideau. « Merlin ô grand Merlin ! Faites que les astres ne me laissent pas tomber et que ces crétins passent sans me voir. »

« Alors tu es de Poudlard ?! dit la voix de James. C'est drôle parce qu'on ne t'as jamais vu avant ! »

Il arrêta de respirer car il avait peur que ça ne les attire. Maintes fois il croyait ne pas se faire prendre mais par un miracle quelconque ils le trouvaient toujours. C'étaient des monstres !

« Ouais ! Des roux on n'en a pas vu beaucoup par ici ! il reconnut la voix suave de Sirius. »

Roux ? Le seul roux qui lui venait en tête était ce George qu'il avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt. Peut-être était-ce des heures… il avait perdu la notion du temps en courant. Pourquoi lui semblait-il que ces cons de maraudeurs prenaient leur temps pour passer ce couloir en particulier?

« Dans ma famille on est tous roux ! »

« Wahou ! ça doit être chouette. Chez moi ils sont tous cons ! »

Lupin rappela à Sirius que même s'il avait des différents avec sa famille ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait les insulter. Après tout, sa mère l'avait mis au monde. Il rétorqua qu'il s'en fichait car maintenant il habitait avec James et qu'il avait renié sa famille. Lien de sang ou pas. Cette voix était bien celle du Weasley. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier…

Les cinq garçons finirent par traverser le couloir et Snape put enfin respirer. Il attendit encore quelques minutes derrière son rideau pour être certain. Prenant une grande respiration, il reprit le chemin de son dortoir. Peut-être cette journée ne serait pas mauvaise jusqu'au bout.

C'était ce qu'il croyait….

**xXx**

Pourquoi cette stupide école devait être magique !?! À cause de ça il ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait. Pourtant il était certain que pour rejoindre les cachots il fallait descendre toujours descendre. Mais les escaliers avaient bougés et elles l'avaient conduit … à la grande salle.

« MERDE ! MERDE! MERDE » il n'était pas du tout en condition et habillé pour y aller. Il portait une simple robe de sorcier ensanglanté, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de commettre un meurtre et ça n'arrangerait pas sa cote de popularité.

Severus essaya de se faire le plus discret possible. Mais ça n'empêcha pas les élèves qui le virent de se mettre à parler dans son dos. On allait encore raconter n'importe quoi sur lui ! Si tout était vrai, il aurait tué trois professeurs, réduit à néant une salle de classe, fait mourir plusieurs élèves d'un seul de ses regards meurtriers (une rumeur dit que si tu regardes Severus Snape dans les yeux, tu vas mourir dans la nuit qui suit) et tuer les deux centaures retrouvés dans la forêt interdite.

Au loin il aperçut Lily. Son cœur arrêta de battre pendant un instant pour cogner fort l'instant d'après. Merlin ! Elle était aussi belle de loin que de proche. Maintenant c'était la honte totale. Pour se rendre au cachot il devait passer devant la porte de la grande salle et les gens à l'intérieur étaient assez nombreux.

Bon… il devait passer vite… comme ça il n'aurait pas de problème. D'un pas décidé il essaya de traverser la vingtaine de mètres qui le séparait de son objectif; partir et vite ! Mais lorsqu'il passa devant Lily Evans, un Serdaigle assez rancunier lui jeta un sort qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba avec un magnifique BANG accompagnant le tout. Il leva péniblement la tête et constata que son nez saignait. Son corps recommençait à lui faire mal, ça blessure n'était pas encore parfaitement guéri. Il tourna la tête vers Lily mais celle-ci détourna le regard en vitesse. Son cœur se serra. Quel idiot il était… Snape se releva, très lentement car son ventre le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il entendit les autres rirent tout autour de lui et il leur lança un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret et il fut certain que quelques-uns d'entre eux auraient de la difficulté à dormir ce soir, craignant de mourir pendant leur sommeil.

Une fois debout, il épousseta sa robe, prit un air snob et repartit. Le truc, c'était que Severus n'avait pas remarqué que le sort avait aussi endommagé sa robe et qu'elle était trouée au niveau… de son postérieur. Au début il ne fit pas attention aux rires derrière lui, mais après dix pas il se retourna et vit que des regards étaient dirigés vers ses fesses… Ce pourrait-il que…

« MAIS ARRÊTER DE MATER BANDE DE PERVERS !! s'énerva-t-il. »

Le Serpentard tourna sa robe pour que son postérieur ne soit pas exposé à tout le monde et essaye de partir dignement. La honte prit finalement le dessus et il sprinta jusqu'au cachot…

**Fin**

Fin du chapitre 2 ! Voilà, voilà ! On n'est pas très bonne coté dicton de sorcier XD Merlin revient souvent je trouve _Je l'aime Merlin…_ Reviews ?

Vous avez vue Sweeney Todd ? - J'ai adoré ! _Mais c'est pas vrai, elle peut pas s'empêcher d'en parler même dans les notes des chapitres ..._

SWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY j'écoute la bande sonore depuis 6 heures


	3. Tempus Oris

Si vous voyez de l'écriture en italique c'est Black-Berry qui blablate (sauf dans le texte du chapitre) le normal c'est Golden-Cage.

Disclaimer : J'ai eu beau menacer J.K elle n'a pas voulu me donner ses personnages. Si jamais vous connaissez un moyen pour la faire changer d'avis, dite-le !

Je le redis, Yaoi ! Ouais avec une idée tordue de ma part. George/Jeune Snape (parce que vieux il est moins beau quelle raison !) Sinon voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Merci à Schnut ! oui c'est un couple bizarre mais on est tombé en amour avec XD

Nitya. Merci beaucoup pour ta review D Toi aussi tu adores George ! Qui ne l'aime pas ?

Cette fiction ne tient pas compte des tomes 5 et 6. Spoilers du volume 7 attention tout le monde

Chapitre 3

« Alors George, t'es dans quelle maison ? demanda James qui s'empiffrait de tarte aux potirons. »

George réfléchit une minute. Il était arrivé dans ce Poudlard des années 70 et il était censé en être un étudiant. Le problème, c'est que s'il disait qu'il était à Gryffondor, les maraudeurs se douteraient que quelque chose cloche. Parce que les loyaux et bons Gryffondors sont aux courants de tout ce qui se passe dans leur maison.

« J'étais à Durmstrang avant ! J'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais j'suis un vrai homme du nord ! Je soulève des altères et massacre des petites filles. »

Les maraudeurs se mirent à rire. Tous sauf Peter qui était trop occupé à essayer d'ouvrir un pot de confiture de myrtilles. Le Weasley engouffra une part de cette tarte que le chef semblait tant apprécier.

« Pourquoi t'es ici alors ? demanda Sirius qui lui se contentait du chocolat chaud. (1) »

« J'ai été renvoyé parce qu'ils en avaient assez de mes tours. Je crois qu'ils ont pas apprécié les crèmes canari. »

Peter qui avait fini par réussir à ouvrir le pot lui demanda en qui consistait ces choses dont il venait de parler.

« Ça ressemble à des crèmes caramel ordinaires mais lorsqu'on en mange, on se transforme en gros canari. »

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine avant que tous ses nouveaux amis partent à rire à l'unisson. Ils étaient vraiment tombés sur un drôle de type.

« Tu crois pouvoir nous en donner ? On pourrait l'essayer sur Servilus. »

Remus Lupin qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la discussion prit enfin la parole pour remettre Sirius à sa place. On aurait dit deux frères (sauf sur le côté physique).

« Voyons Padfoot ! Je sais bien que tu n'apprécies pas Severus mais il souffre déjà beaucoup non? J'ai appris en venant ici qu'un Serdaigle l'a humilié devant beaucoup d'étudiants. »

Padfoot… Comme le Padfoot ! Celui qui avait fait la carte du maraudeur. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit en face des très célèbres maraudeurs? Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains et fit comme s'il était accablé. Poussant de long gémissement il dit :

« Pouurrrquuuooiii ??!! Le seul qui ait droit de toucher Servilus c'est moi ! Tu connais le nom de ce Serdaigle Moony ? Je vais aller lui régler son compte ! »

George sourit aux mots du bel homme. Si seulement Fred était là pour les voir.

« Tu vas où George ? »

Quelle excuse plausible pouvait-il trouver pour s'en sortir cette fois… C'était plus difficile que de trouver des excuses pour éviter les retenues d'un certain Snape qui l'avait… surpris.

« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un avant de dormir. Vu l'heure je devrais me dépêcher ! »

George leur sourit. Les maraudeurs lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient habituellement dans l'école à fouiner partout et qu'ils le reverraient sûrement.

« Allez bonne nuit Georgy ! »

« Georgy ? répéta George incertain. »

« Oui ! dit Sirius. J'ai pensé à ça ! Tu sais comme Georgy Porgy. »

Lupin crut bon de rajouter :

« C'est une comptine moldu que James chante. »

Le quatuor lui dit au revoir et il les regarda partir. Il avait eu en face de lui les célèbres maraudeurs. Un peu plus et il en pleurait… c'est pour rire. De là où il était il put entendre James chanter au loin :

« Georgy Porgy puddin' pie, embrassait les filles et les faisait pleurer… »

George tout nouvellement surnommé Georgy par le plus séduisant des maraudeurs partit à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir. Maintenant qu'il était dans le passé, sans famille et qu'il n'était même pas élève à Poudlard… qu'allait-il faire ?

Ses pas le conduisirent dans une partie du château qu'il avait trop de fois visité. Proche d'ici se situait le bureau du directeur… Dumbledore. Le vieux était quand même sympathique, un jour il leur avait même acheté un paquet de Berlingot de Fièvre prétextant que c'était pour étudier. Le lendemain McGonagall avait averti les jumeaux qui encore une fois avaient fait une bêtise que le directeur souffrait de fièvre.

Il s'arrêta pour admirer la gargouille qui menait au bureau de l'honorable vieillard. Se demandant quel mot de passe il pouvait bien avoir choisi aujourd'hui, George se mit à nommer toutes sortes de choses.

« Feuxfous ! Nougat ! Myrtille ! Salamandre ! Crochet ! »

« C'est Potiron ! »

George se retourna pour voir son directeur avec la barbe moins longue et moins blanche mais tout aussi vieux. Il avait toujours cette figure qui inspirait la confiance et le respect mais dont se moquaient les jumeaux sans arrêt. Le vieil homme leva le bas de sa robe avec ses deux mains et passa devant George en lui demandant de le suivre. Le Weasley resta interdit quelques secondes mais finit par suivre Dumbledore dans son bureau.

Tout était pareil à la dernière fois où il y était venu avec Fred. Les portraits des directeurs le regardaient de la même façon. Comme si même avant qu'il soit né ses vieux croulants savaient pour son goût sur les blagues. George sourit, ce que le directeur remarqua.

« Prends-toi une dragée mon garçon ! »

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans la chaise juste en face de son bureau et Dumbledore alla s'installer de l'autre côté. Dès qu'il fut bien assit il sourit au jeune garçon.

« Dis-moi, aurais-tu un lien de parenté avec Molly et Arthur Weasley ? »

Comment avait-il fait pour deviner ! Théoriquement, s'il avait bien compté, il ne devrait même pas être né. Mais justement, George était nul en mathématique. Peut-être que Dumbledore voulait seulement le faire marcher. Il sourit et dit impassible :

« Oui je suis leur fils. George Weasley ! »

« Je me disais bien aussi. Vous avez un air de famille, se moqua le vieux directeur. »

Le croyait-il vraiment ? Avec lui on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

« Raconte-moi comment tu as atterri ici George. Car aux dernières nouvelles, Molly n'a pas de fils nommé comme ça et je ne crois pas que tu sois un élève. »

Il fut bien obliger de raconter la vérité car de toute façon le sorcier trouverait un moyen pour le faire parler (il en avait déjà fait les frais avec Fred). Il lui raconta tout. Du moment qu'il avait prit dehors pour penser jusqu'au sablier, dans la toilette des filles du deuxième étage. Dumbledore l'écouta patiemment en hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises et en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles pour l'oreille humaine. Lorsqu'il eu finit, George eut l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré pendant des années.

Le directeur accota son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et joignit ses mains ensemble.

« Et bien George… Je crois pouvoir t'aider sur certains points. Cet objet dans les toilettes est un Tempus oris (2) -il fit une pause question de laisser à son interlocuteur le soin d'enregistrer l'information- un objet unique. Ce sablier peut te faire revenir et même avancer dans le temps. Tout dépend du côté où tu le tournes. J'ai un collègue qui un jour la emprunter, mais n'est jamais revenu. Pas une grande perte si tu veux mon avis. Il passait son temps à râler sur tout. À un certain moment il a même inondé tous les cachots pour les laver… mais je m'égare. »

« Et où est-ce qu'on le trouve ce Tempus oris ? »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux trente secondes et soupira.

« On ne peut pas le localiser. Même moi ! Il se déplace sans arrêt dans le château. Il ne s'arrête jamais bien longtemps au même endroit et s'il le fait, il attend que toutes les personnes l'aient quitté. »

George encaissa le coup. Ça voulait dire que les chances pour qu'il retourne chez lui étaient… nulles... Car même le grand Dumbledore ne pouvait pas trouver ce foutu sablier sur pattes.

« Alors je suis coincé ici ? C'est ça ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, il rouvrit ses yeux pour regarder le roux. Tout ce que je peux faire pour toi c'est de t'intégrer à la maison dans laquelle tu étais. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre tu dois être un Gryffondor, non ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bouleversé par la nouvelle. Jamais il n'avait été séparé de son frère et maintenant il allait peut-être vivre une vie entière sans lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva péniblement la tête. Le sourire du directeur lui faisait du bien. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant

« Oui Gryffondor. »

« Très bien, comme les chances que tu retombes sur se sablier sont de 0,08 tu logeras là-bas. »

0,08 ! Pas 1 0,08 ! Mais c'est de la folie. Jamais il ne retournerait à son époque. Jamais il ne reverrait sa famille ni ses amis en tant que George Weasley. Pourquoi il avait touché à ce truc aussi…

George sourit tristement au directeur et hocha la tête.

« J'ai dit que je venais de Durmstrang et qu'on m'avait renvoyé à cause de mes crèmes canari. »

« Crèmes canari ? demande le vieil homme. »

« C'est un produit que moi et mon frère avons inventé. Ça consiste à transformer tous ceux qui en mangent en gros canari. »

Dumbledore rit doucement. Un Weasley… à Gryffondor… eh bien ! Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes !

Severus arriva finalement devant la tapisserie qui couvrait le passage menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il donna rapidement le mot de passe, voulant absolument s'isoler dans son dortoir. Il traversa en trombe la salle au plafond bas, et, rendu à son dortoir, le verrouilla avec un « collaporta » muet, question de ne pas se faire déranger par les abrutis avec qui il partageait le dortoir, incapables de lancer un simple « alohomora » pour déverrouiller une porte. Il poussa un long soupir exaspéré et s'appuya contre la porte, en fermant les yeux un instant. La journée avait été plus qu'épuisante. D'abord ce...George, qui avait drôlement réagit au son de son prénom. Il y avait eu une de ses tensions entre eux. Juste en y repensant, des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Et le regard que le roux lui avait lancé en lui enlevant sa robe, et son sourire et...Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche froide! Je deviens fou...quoique j'crois pas que ce soit vraiment étonnant...Non, ressaisis-toi abruti, ça suffit l'autodérision, un Serpentard tel que toi n'a pas à faire ça! Tu vas aller prendre ta douche, enfiler une robe propre, retourner à l'infirmerie chercher la potion dégueulasse que m'dame l'infirmière t'as fait avaler, et touuuut va bien se passer. Merde, et arrête de te parler tout seul, on va te croire aliéné ! »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit longuement couler l'eau de la douche avant de se dévêtir et d'y entrer, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait au ventre. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, revigoré et –surtout- enfin propre, il se regarda longtemps dans le miroir. Ou plutôt, il regardait son nez. Et se rappelait les paroles du Gryffondor. Et soupira. Il s'entoura la taille d'une serviette et sortit dans sa chambre, chercher une robe propre. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'assis sur son lit. Un homme. Severus se figea alors que le regard gris et froid de Lucius Malefoy se posa sur lui. Et se posa sur son pansement.

« Quelques problèmes de santé Snape? demanda-t-il nonchalamment. »

« Non...une expérience qui a mal tourné...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? rétorqua le Serpentard au jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui, techniquement, n'était pas sensé se trouver là. »

Celui-ci se leva et du haut de sa majestueuse grandeur, regarda Severus.

« Le maître veut avoir ta réponse. Tu acceptes ou pas, Snape? Tu sais que c'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Quelle est ta décision? »

Severus se gratta nerveusement la nuque, ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre. Il ne le savait que trop bien que c'était la chance de sa vie. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter. Une fois qu'il accepterait d'être au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il n'était pas question de reculer. Finalement, il répondit :

« Je ne l'ai pas encore prise... »

Malefoy lui lança un regard agacé et Severus le lui rendit.

« Je ne peux pas décider comme ça, sur un coup de tête! Je te donnerai ma réponse prochainement, j'imagine. J'ai que seize ans Malefoy, laisse-moi le temps un peu. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Très bien. Mais tu n'auras pas toute la vie. »

Sur ce, il quitta rapidement le dortoir. Severus se demanda vaguement comment il avait fait pour entrer dans l'école, mais après tout, Malefoy était capable de tout. Le Serpentard se décida à enfiler un pantalon et une chemise aux couleurs de sa maison et, trouvant Merlin sait où le courage de se remontrer en public après l'humiliation qu'il avait connue, il sortit de son dortoir pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient presque déserts.

Dès qu'il entra dans la grande pièce où Mrs Pomfresh avait l'autorité absolue, celle-ci sortit de son bureau et s'approcha vivement de lui. Severus se demanda vaguement comment elle faisait pour se pointer toujours au bon moment...ou au mauvais, dépendant.

« Mr. Snape, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à croire que vous étiez autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie? »

« C'est moi, Mrs Pomfresh, fit une soudaine voix masculine derrière eux. »

Severus se retourna et vit avec soulagement que ce n'était nul autre que son directeur de maison, Horace Slughorn. Snape n'eut pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour été aussi heureux de voir le ventre bedonnant de son professeur de potion. Mrs Pomfresh, par contre, se rembrunit.

« Mais il aurait pu faire une chute ou je ne sais quoi! Sa blessure est loin d'être refermée Horace, il doit prendre sa potion et rester au lit! »

« Je suis sûr que Severus venait justement chercher les potions pour les jours à venir, mais ne le priver pas de liberté Pompom. C'est un jeune homme responsable. »

Severus sentit le regard brûlant de Slughorn sur sa nuque et se demanda silencieusement s'il avait été mis au courant de sa...situation. Mrs Pomfresh et Slughorn se défièrent un instant du regard, puis l'infirmière se dirigea dans une pièce qui apparemment contenait tous les ingrédients magiques, pour en revenir avec quelques fioles de potions jaunes qu'elle fourra dans les bras de Snape, avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans son bureau. Le Serpentard se retourna vers Horace, qui lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, je ne vais pas te punir. Mais la prochaine fois, évite les confrontations dangereuses. Tu as bien vu ce qui risque d'arriver. Allez va Severus, et n'oublie pas de prendre tes potions! »

Snape hocha rapidement la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie pratiquement en courant. Absorbé dans la contemplation des fioles pour éviter de les faire tomber, il ne réalisa pas qu'il se dirigeait droit vers quelqu'un, et lui fonça dedans. Il vacilla et faillit tomber par terre mais une main douce le retint par le bras et le remit sur pied. Le Serpentard leva les yeux. Lily le regardait, le visage triste. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Lily je... »

« Chut, Severus. Je suis désolée. »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, toujours avec ce sourire triste, et Severus se figea littéralement, ne pouvant faire autre chose que de plonger ses prunelles noires dans celles vertes de son amie de toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Severus? demanda-t-elle gentiment en détournant le regard pour le porter sur les fioles que le Serpentard avait du mal à toutes faire tenir dans ses bras. »

« Potter et sa bande de crétins, marmonna-t-il. »

Lily se redressa. Elle avait l'habitude de l'entendre répondre « Potter » chaque fois qu'elle posait la question, mais cette fois elle voulait en savoir plus. Son regard insistant en disait trop long pour que Snape ne comprenne pas sa demande silencieuse.

« Il...il a parlé de toi...Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves Lily, c'est un imbécile! »

La Gryffondor soupira longuement et Severus eut peur de la voir partir. Il lui lança un regard implorant.

« Severus, tu sais qu'il ne m'attire pas! Et je sais bien que c'est un imbécile, je le côtoie tous les jours. Mais il a aussi un bon fond! »

Severus s'étrangla.

« Un...un bon fond? C'est un horrible petit... »

Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle répondit, d'un ton beaucoup plus dur que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Si tu apprenais à le connaître, tu le verrais par toi-même! »

Elle enleva sa joue de sa main et Severus espéra honteusement qu'elle la remette là où elle était.

« Evans! cria une voix au bout du couloir. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ce crétin? Tu sympathises avec l'ennemi maintenant? »

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir Potter flanqué de Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, comme à son habitude. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers eux. Severus ne bougea pas d'un poil, pas du tout impressionné. Il se plaça devant Lily, mais avec ses fioles dans les mains, il avait l'air un peu ridicule.

« Sorti de l'infirmerie? railla Black. La prochaine fois tu éviteras d'essayer de découper James avec tes inventions débordantes de magie noire. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Lily, scandalisée. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne m'imaginais pas ça de toi _Snape_. »

« Lily, ne l'écoute pas, je t'en pris! »

« Le Severus que j'ai connu n'aurais jamais pratiqué de magie noire et encore moins sur un élève... »

Son ton s'était adoucit mais le regard déçu qu'elle lui lança lui brisa le cœur. Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Severus la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne l'angle du couloir. Il reporta son attention sur Potter qui siffla, dégoûté :

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle Servilus. Sinon c'est moi qui te découpe. Quoique tu en sois capable tout seul. »

Black et Pettigrow éclatèrent de rire mais Lupin fronça les sourcils. Severus leur lança un regard glacé et contourna le groupe, en murmurant néanmoins un petit « Merci » à l'oreille de Lupin.

**Fin**

1 Qui ne voudrait pas partager un chocolat chaud avec lui ?

2 Je ne suis pas une spécialiste du latin et Tempus oris est ce que j'ai trouvé pour dire temps !

Voilà chap 3 finit. Mais comme les choses vont plutôt mal entre moi et Berry il risque que peut-être d'y avoir du retard avec les autres.


	4. St Valentin

Disclaimer : Non ! Encore tout est à J.K, non à moi…. Malheureusement ! _ouais bon, Sirah est inventée de presque toute pièce par contre_

Je le redis, Yaoi ! Ouais avec une idée tordue de ma part. George/Jeune Snape (parce que vieux il est moins beau quelle raison !) Sinon voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Merci beaucoup Snapy, j'ai corrigé ce que tu m'as dit avec la carte des maraudeurs ! J'en ai bavé ! Mais j'ai du limiter mes corrections à ça. Je m'en excuse beaucoup, mais merci beaucoup encore pour tes reviews ! Ça fait toujours du bien. J'espère que tu vas continuer de lire. _Effectivement, quelques détails ont dû nous échapper, merci de l'avoir fait remarqué!_

_Ouais, je rappelle qu'en italique, dans les notes, c'est moi, Black Berry qui écrit, alors qu'en normal c'est Golden-Cage…oui, on est deux..huhu.. _

Chapitre 4

George contemplait le plafond depuis maintenant une heure. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir. Pas qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui, au contraire. Les Gryffondors l'avaient très bien intégré et il partageait une chambre avec trois adolescents de son âge avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec les Maraudeurs et les cinq jeunes hommes faisaient souvent les quatre cents coups ensemble. Il leur avait fait découvrir quelques-unes de ses inventions et se flattait de voir que les Maraudeurs les trouvaient brillantes. Quant à Snape, il ne lui avait pas reparlé. Et dès qu'ils se croisaient, George se rangeait aux côtés de Remus pendant que James et Sirius le provoquaient.

Le jeune roux s'était habitué à ce tout autre univers pourtant pas si différent du sien. Son frère lui manquait terriblement mais il s'efforçait d'y penser le moins possible. Il avait aussi difficilement accepté le fait qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. George regarda par la fenêtre la douce neige qui tombait. Dans une semaine, c'était la Saint-Valentin.

**xXx**

Snape rangea le petit cahier dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'écrire ses trouvailles en matière de potions. Il prit bien soin de replacer son matelas et que tout paraisse comme si rien n'avait bougé. Ce cahier contenait toutes les découvertes faites sur les plantes et autres produits. Ça pouvait être très dangereux si quelqu'un s'en emparait.

Le Serpentard regarda le mur en face de lui. Dehors il neigeait ! C'était un des inconvénients que le dortoir des Serpentards soit au sous-sol. Pas de fenêtre ! Il repensa à l'accident avec Lily… Pourquoi avait-elle écouté ce Potter au lieu de lui? Snape, son ami d'enfance. Celui qui lui avait tout apprit. Au lieu de ça elle s'était rangée du côté de cet immonde… immonde… fauve ! Non vraiment, il avait les Gryffondors en horreur. « Et ce George qui t'a aidé l'autre jour ». Lui… c'était un cas particulier. Il s'était vraiment laissé faire parce qu'il… faisait de la fièvre voilà tout. Tout était de la faute à cette fièvre…

_N'empêche que quand tu le croises dans les couloirs tu détournes le regard mais une fois passé tu te retournes immédiatement. _

« Mais ferme-la stupide conscience ! »

Severus regarda le calendrier. Merde… dans une semaine ce sera la St-Valentin…

**xXx**

« Alors Prongs, tu as invité Lily au bal de la Saint-Valentin? demanda George en s'empiffrant de porridge. »

Remus haussa un sourcil intéressé, Sirius détourna le regard de son journal et Peter fixa James d'un œil avide. Celui-ci bomba le torse fièrement.

« Évidemment! »

« Et? demanda curieusement Lupin en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. »

« Votre bien-aimé Prongs est accompagné pour le bal par la belle demoiselle Evans! »

Peter se mit à applaudir bruyamment. Remus eut un petit sourire et retourna à sa contemplation de toast, quant à Sirius, il donna une grande claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami, un large sourire sur le visage. George sourit à son tour. Il aimait bien Lily, mais parfois il se demandait comment elle avait pu épouser James, puisque celui-ci semblait l'exaspérer au plus au point. Il eut soudain une idée.

« Hey, écoutez ça! »

Les Maraudeurs se penchèrent tous vers lui.

« Et si on faisait des chocolats spécial Saint-Valentin qui provoquent une éruption de pustules sur le visage de la personne qui en mange? Une bonne façon de se venger de quelqu'un, pas vrai Wormtail? »

Peter rougit. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait invité une fille au bal mais celle-ci l'avait rejeté méchamment. Sirius sourit sournoisement.

« Vaut mieux s'y mettre dès maintenant si on veut avoir le temps d'en faire assez. »

Le groupe se leva de table et sortit de la grande salle en se parlant à voix basse. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore les suivit du regard et eu un petit sourire.

OoO

« Non pas ça Peter! Tu veux les rendre fous ou quoi? »

George l'empêcha juste à temps de mettre de l'alihotsy dans le chaudron, plante qui provoquait chez ceux qui l'ingérait une...perturbante hystérie(1). Les cinq adolescents avaient squatté les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et s'appliquaient maintenant à préparer les chocolats. Avec cinq chaudrons, le nombre augmenterait rapidement, si Peter cessait de vouloir les faire exploser à tout moment.

« Hey Georgy...qui sera ta première victime? demanda nonchalamment Sirius. Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te proposer... »

OoO

Une centaine de chocolats étaient prêts. Les cinq adolescents se promenaient dans les couloirs, les boîtes dans les mains, et ils attirèrent aussitôt l'attention des élèves, qui leur demandèrent qu'est-ce que c'était. Bientôt, la moitié des chocolats furent vendus à des jeunes hommes furieux de leurs rivaux, à des adolescentes rancunières. Au cours de la journée, il ne devint pas rare de voir quelqu'un se promener avec des pustules sur le visage, cherchant à se camoufler et à trouver un antidote pour ne pas se promener avec ces horreurs pendant le bal. Tout le monde était rendu méfiant quand à la consommation de chocolat et l'infirmerie de Mrs Pomfresh était envahie d'élèves paniqués. Oui, c'était une réussite de plus pour George Weasley.

Il était rendu 14h00 et avec les Maraudeurs, ils étaient maintenant assis autour du feu dans leur salle commune. Ils avaient auparavant avertis quelques filles de 6ème année, dont Lily, que le seul moyen de faire disparaître les pustules était de s'appliquer de l'essence de murlap sur le visage, question de ne pas avoir des cavalières repoussantes voyez-vous.

« Donc, Georgy, tu veux entendre ma proposition? demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. »

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit qu'il en serait ravi. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Sirius avait en tête.

« Et si on offrait à Servilus un petit cadeau de Saint-Valentin? »

Il sortit de sous sa robe une boîte totalement différente des autres, un petit papier collé sur le dessus, en échangeant un sourire sournois avec James qui sembla se délecter de l'idée de son ami.

« Ces chocolats-ci sont totalement différents des autres...ils durent plus longtemps et sont plus difficile à enlever. En plus ils recouvrent tout le corps et pas que le visage. »

Sirius gloussa. James sembla trouver l'idée excellente, tout comme Peter. Remus quant à lui soupira de découragement et échangea un regard avec George, qui eut un petit sourire désolé.

« Vous êtes désespérants! Quand cesserez-vous enfin de vous comporter en gamins? »

Il referma sèchement son livre et se releva.

« Allez Moony! –Sirius eut un sourire désolé loin d'être convaincant- C'est lui qui a commencé de toute façon! »

« Je vais me préparer pour le bal, veuillez m'excuser. »

« Moony a une cavalière? gloussa James. »

« La ferme, marmonna le loup-garou en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. »

Remus monta à leur dortoir, les laissant seuls avec leurs plans diaboliques. Sirius se retourna vers George, l'interrogeant du regard. Le roux acquiesça avec plaisir. C'était là l'occasion de se venger de tout ce que Snape lui fera subir, à lui et aux Gryffondors, dans le futur. Les quatre adolescents se levèrent puis, armés de la boîte de chocolat, sortirent de la salle commune. Discrets, ils descendirent jusque dans les cachots. Se cachant aux yeux des Serpentards qui s'y promenaient, ils se rendirent devant la porte qui donnait sur la salle commune des Serpentards. Sirius déposa la boîte sur le sol et cogna trois petits coups avant de détaler comme un lapin, suivit des trois adolescents hilares. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans leur salle commune, ils trouvèrent Lily et une autre fille de Serdaigle devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Lorsqu'elles les virent arriver, elles se tournèrent vers eux. George fut frappé par la jeune Serdaigle. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et brillants, qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Ses yeux bleus étaient étonnamment pâles.

« Luna? s'étonna-t-il. »

La Serdaigle ouvrit des yeux surpris et répondit d'une voix douce, un peu lunatique :

« Non...non, moi c'est Sirah. Luna...c'est un beau nom, j'aimerais appeler ma fille comme ça... »

« Les gars, coupa Lily, je vous présente Sirah Fox, elle est en même année que nous à Serdaigle. Sirah, voici James, Sirius et Peter. Et lui c'est George... »

Les adolescents la saluèrent mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour George, qui devint mal à l'aise. Lily fit entrer les trois jeunes hommes et ferma le portrait de la grosse dame derrière elle, laissant Sirah et George dans le couloir, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. La blonde s'approcha de lui.

« Tu voudrais bien être mon cavalier pour le bal? demanda-t-elle simplement. »

George lui sourit.

« Avec plaisir. »

Sirah s'éleva sur la pointe de ses souliers et l'embrassa sur la joue. En la regardant s'éloigner en gambadant, il eut un drôle de pressentiment. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter de l'accompagner. Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune, et penser à Snape couvert de pustules lui remonta le moral un peu.

OoO

20h30. George descendit de son dortoir en robe de soirée, que Sirius lui avait prêtée parce que lui n'en avait pas. Lorsqu'il passa devant ses amis, ceux-ci le sifflèrent et ça le fit rire. Il sortit de la salle commune et vit avec surprise Sirah qui l'attendait sagement. Lorsqu'il la vit, il réprima un haussement de sourcil. Elle portait une drôle de robe de couleur bleue, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et que peu de filles auraient osé porter. Effectivement, elle était attachée derrière le cou et était ornée de froufrous et de dentelle. Néanmoins, elle était jolie et dégageait un charme surprenant. Un diadème ornait sa chevelure blonde remonté et un pendentif imposant attirait l'attention sur son cou nu. Il lui tendit son bras et ensemble, se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où se déroulait le bal.

**xXx**

Snape fixait le plafond depuis déjà une heure. Il ne trouvait pas le courage de se lever pour aller déjeuner. Aujourd'hui c'était le pire jour de sa vie. Hier soir avant de se coucher, il avait consulté son horoscope et il lui prédisait une belle journée. Pourtant, lui qui croyait dur comme fer à ces choses-là, était un peu septique. Cette fête lui avait apporté que des ennuis. Surtout depuis son entrée à Poudlard. James et sa bande de primates s'étaient donné comme défi de lui la gâcher chaque année et Severus avait le sentiment que cette année aussi ça serait du même genre…

Après quelques petits exercices pour être prêt à insulter Potter, il se leva. Dans sa chambre on pouvait entendre les ronflements de ses compagnons. Il se demandait comment il arrivait à s'endormir avec ça chaque soir.

Snape attrapa la première chemise à porté de main et l'enfila. Il mit par-dessus ses boxers (avec motifs de chaudrons) un pantalon noir. Ce que personne ne remarquait c'était que le très hautain Severus, ne portait jamais de chaussette. Il prit une de ses robes et attrapa quelques livres, questions d'étudier pendant le déjeuner.

Il sortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais il lança quelques sorts sur les choses des grosses brutes. Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils allaient découvrir que tous leurs vêtements étaient devenus roses.

Cinq minutes plus tard Severus sortait des cachots pour tomber sur la personne avec qui il désirait parler. La dernière fois tout était allé de travers avec Lily mais cette fois, il réussirait à lui expliquer que tout ce qu'avait dit Potter était des mensonges. Il prit le poignet d'Evans qui en le voyant avait tenté de partir le plus vite possible.

« Evans attends ! »

« Je… je suis pressée Severus ! dit-elle nerveusement. »

Quelque chose clochait avec elle.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas… pas vrai ? »

Severus commençait à devenir nerveux.

« Non… c'est rien, vraiment ! »

« Vraiment ?! lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Son amie semblait sur le point de partir en sanglots alors il lui lâcha le poignet doucement. Lily hésita et partie. Snape resta-là à essayer de retenir ses larmes. Il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un riait dans son dos.

« Alors, ça va Snivelus ? »

Severus sursauta au son d'un des surnoms que lui avaient donné les maraudeurs. Il savait pertinemment qui se tenait derrière lui même sans se retourner.

« Potter… souffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

« Eh oui ! C'est moi Snivelus. Comme ça Lily t'as laissé tombé !?! Et tu sais pour qui ? »

« Non… sanglota Snape sans se retourner, pas… »

« Oui moi ! T'es pas assez bien pour Evans et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Snape serra sa baguette dans sa main prêt à se retourner et attaquer, mais il sentit quelque chose de dur dans ses côtés et James lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Personne ne t'aime Snivelus… oublie-la, elle est à moi… »

Il se retourna prêt à crier « Lily n'est à personne » mais James avait déjà disparu Merlin sait où et son appétit était parti avec son cœur. Snape se mit à courir de toutes ses forces juste pour s'éloigner de tous ces gens et pleurer tranquille. Il se trouva un coin douillet dans une des tours où il passa l'avant-midi à regarder fixement un point en pensant à toutes sortes de trucs inutiles. Il ne fut donc pas mis au courant pour le trafique de chocolat. Ce n'est que vers le début de l'après-midi qu'il redescendit pour aller se cacher toute la soirée sous ses couvertures pendant que tout le monde s'amuserait et que James ferait valser Lily.

Severus s'arrêta devant la tapisserie qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard et donna un coup dans le mur. Snape dit le mot de passe, entra et s'appuya contre le mur. Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui cognait. Le Serpentard ouvrit la « porte » et ne vit personne. Mais à ses pieds se trouvait une boîte de chocolats. Severus se pencha et la ramassa. Sur le dessus était collée une petite note le concernant.

_À Severus Snape, Serpentard de 6__ième__ année._

_Sache que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi._

_Ton admiratrice secrète. _

–_XXX- _

C'était une courte note rédigée avec une très belle calligraphie. Mais Snape se méfiait quand même. Si c'était encore un tour de ces stupides Maraudeurs ? Il ne prit pas de chance et l'amena dans sa chambre avec lui avant de la placer sous son lit. Les crétins rappliquèrent une demi-heure plus tard pendant que Severus jouait avec sa baguette à faire léviter des chaussettes. Il les regarda se préparer et échanger des plaisanteries de mauvais goûts sur leurs cavalières et ce qu'ils allaient faire après. « Je suis surpris qu'ils aient seulement réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour les accompagner ! »

Une heure plus tard Severus s'ennuyait ferme. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit sa baguette et la boîte que son admiratrice lui avait offerte et il partit prendre une marche dans l'école. Snape prit soin de prendre les chemins où personne n'était. Depuis quelques jours, il avait été humilié devant beaucoup trop de monde. Son orgueil en avait prit un coup…

Il marcha un moment et atterrit devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. « _Eh merde._ » pensa-t-il. Finalement il haussa les épaules et entra. Ça faisait du bien des fois de se retrouver seul comme ça. Severus s'assit contre un mur et regarda par la fenêtre. Il était encore seul le jour de la St-Valentin…

« Snapichou !!! »

Seul était un bien grand mot…

« Mimi… répondit-il faussement content. »

Le fantôme vint voler juste en face de lui. Elle lui souriait contente qu'il soit venu la voir. Le jour de la St-Valentin en plus.

« Oh ! Snapy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ? Une boîte de chocolats ! Pour moi ! Merciiii ! »

Elle s'envola jusqu'au plafond et lui prit la boîte des mains ne le laissant pas placer un mot. Il était bouche bée. Peut-être que plusieurs années à être un fantôme affaiblissait les capacités de penser.

« Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas en manger ! Prends-en un pour moi ! »

Mimi ouvrit la boîte et le mit sous le nez du Serpentard en insistant pour qu'il en prenne un. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air bon… Severus en prit un en forme de mûre…

**xXx**

George n'était pas fan de la danse, aussi, après une quinzaine de minutes de valse avec sa cavalière, il la confia au bon soin d'un Serdaigle et alla s'asseoir avec Sirius et Peter. Ce dernier était seul mais Black par contre avait une foule d'admiratrices qui lui tournait autour. Il se servit une bièraubeurre et regarda James et Lily valser, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, qui dérivèrent vers Severus. Je veux dire, Snape! C'est ça, Snape...Une vague de culpabilité le submergea et il eut du mal à ne pas s'imaginer le Serpentard couvert de pustules.

« Hey! »

Il sursauta et se renversa de la bièraubeurre dessus. Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescente qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui. Sirah lui sourit.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Tu n'es pas avec euh...c'est quoi son nom déjà...? »

« Non, il est ennuyant. J'avais envie de te voir. Tu es très mignon tu sais? dit-elle sans aucune gêne. »

George écarquilla les yeux, embarrassé par la franchise de la Serdaigle.

« Euh...merci... »

Elle se mit alors à parler tellement vite et de choses dont il n'avait jamais eu vent de l'existence, comme les nargoles, et perdit peu à peu le fil de ce qu'elle disait, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. On aurait dit que, contrairement aux êtres humains normalement constitués, elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer entre ses phrases. Rendu à sa septième bièraubeurre, elle n'avait toujours pas cessé de parler, sans se soucier de savoir si son partenaire l'écoutait ou pas. George regarda d'un œil vitreux Nick Quasi-sans-tête passer devant lui, discutant avec la Dame grise et entendit une partie de la conversation.

« Mimi m'a dit que le jeune Snape s'était enfermé dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, gloussa le fantôme de Serdaigle. »

« Tsss, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont aucun respect envers les mœurs de l'école, déplora celui de Gryffondor. »

En entendant ça, George se redressa d'un bond, avec la sensation qu'on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il posa sa bouteille sur la table et passa en coup de vent devant Sirah, qui n'eut même pas l'air de remarquer qu'il était parti.

Rendu dans les couloirs, George piqua un sprint jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Arrivé devant la porte, l'effet de la bièraubeurre et de la course combiné lui donnèrent le vertige. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle puis colla son oreille sur la porte des toilettes. Il lui semblait entendre un sanglot, mais c'était peut-être son imagination. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se donner du courage, puis, d'une voix tremblotante, il interpella le Serpentard :

« ...S...Snape? »

Le front appuyé sur la porte, les yeux toujours fermés, il attendit une réponse.

**xXx**

« ...S...Snape? »

Severus renifla bruyamment. Il tapa sa tête contre le mur et regarda les pieds de celui qu'il avait reconnu comme étant George. Il avait eu raison de se méfier des chocolats. Maintenant il était encore plus laid qu'à l'habitude.

« Va-t-en Weasley ! lui lança-t-il en essayant de ne pas pleurer. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à toujours être là aux moments les plus embarrassants? Il avait un détecteur à ça ou quoi !

Severus vit que George s'était assit contre la porte.

« Tu sais… 'voulaient juste se venger… C'est un peu ma faute mais… Si t'étais pas aussi chiant avec les élèves de Gryffondors et surtout Fred et moi… Mais l'important c'est… ça va ? »

Il n'avait pas tout compris du baragouinage du roux mais il se demandait qui était ce Fred dont il avait parlé. À sa connaissance, Gryffondor ne comptait aucun Fred.

« Qui est ce Fred ? dit-il entre deux sanglots. »

« Hep… tu évite la question ! rigola-t-il. »

Snape repartit à pleurer de plus bel. Toute sa vie avait été une suite de malchances, il aurait aimé que pour une fois tout tourne en sa faveur. Mais non, il était recouvert de pustules et en train de pleurer dans des toilettes pour filles.

« Severus… je… en fais… je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu te transformes en vieil aigri… mais faut pas pleurer ! -Le Gryffondor était maintenant debout contre la porte à essayer de dire quelque chose avec du sens- Ok ? »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas pleurer ! cria presque Snape. Je suis encore plus laid avec tous ces boutons sur mon corps. Personne ne veut me regarder dans les yeux parce qu'ils ont peur de se faire tuer par mon soi-disant regard assassin. Je n'ai aucun ami et la seule que j'avais croit que je suis un monstre. J'AI TOUTES LES RAISONS DE PLEURER ! »

« Moi je te trouve mignon ! Oh merde ma tête… »

Entendit-il avant de voir George tomber par terre et se mettre à vomir tout ce qu'il avait bu dans la soirée. Malgré qu'il soit un Serpentard et que les Serpentards n'aident pas les Gryffondors, Severus Snape se précipita pour aider le malade. Après tout, il lui en devait bien une.

Faisant très attention à ne pas se salir, il traîna George jusque dans la cabine pour lui permettre de tout faire sortir sans s'en mettre partout. Snape resta là, sans bouger à le regarder. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'aidait, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait été le seul à venir le voir jusqu'ici alors que tous les autres s'amusaient au bal ou peut-être parce que son signe astrologique était en bon terme avec le sien. N'empêche qu'il se sentait bien.

Quand tout fut finit, George était complètement mort. Sa tête reposait sur la cuvette et il n'avait pas la force de se lever. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu un Snape qui riait doucement et malgré les pustules et le fait que ce soit Severus Snape… heureux, il était beau...

**FIN**

Non ce n'est pas inventé !

Voilà chapitre 4 que j'ai oublié d'envoyer vendredi ! Pardonnez-moi ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours et désolée pour toutes les erreurs qui ont été faites dans les précédents chapitres.

_C'est pas un gros gros punch si je dis que oui, Sirah est la mère de Luna Lovegood, que Golden et moi avons inventée (puisqu'on ne savait rien d'elle) et qu'elle est folle…_

_Oh, et si vous avez lu la note du précédent chapitre, j'ai la joie d'annoncer que tout va bien maintenant entre nous deux (ouais ça fait plaisir à dire)_

_Allez, j'ai terminé de m'éterniser en une note peu intéressante. En espérant que les prochains chapitres vous plairont également, je vous dis bonne journée! _


	5. L'après bal

Disclaimer : Bon je l'avais attaché dans mon garde-robe pour lui voler ses personnages mais ils ont retrouvé J.K ! kick la cacane c'est pas juste !

Je le rerereredis, Yaoi ! Ouais avec une idée tordue de ma part. George/Jeune Snape (parce que vieux il est moins beau quelle raison !) Sinon voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de remercier des gens ! Et Black-Berry ne passera pas de commentaires parce qu'elle n'est pas chez elle !

Chapitre 5

George s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois suite au bal de la St-Valentin. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait durant cette soirée et où il était partie après avoir quitté la salle. Les maraudeurs lui avaient dit qu'il l'avait trouvé endormi dans son lit puant le vomi et l'alcool. Les souvenirs de cette nuit-là étaient très flous dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de Sirah qui au début lui avait semblé gentille mais… elle avait commencé à lui parler de trucs que George se fichait carrément. En gentlemen il avait écouté… mais il avait finit saoul. Ensuite le souvenir de Nick Quasi-sans-tête disant quelque chose sur Snape devenait flou. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait par la suite c'était la vague figure de Snape paniqué.

_Mais quel crétin… _

xXx

Après avoir fait un tel fou de lui, George en fit les frais. Ses amis se moquèrent bien de lui. Une semaine après ils continuaient toujours…

« Prongs, tu me passerais le jus de citrouille !? »

« Attention de pas trop en prendre… on sait ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ! »

James se mit à rire de sa plaisanterie et George prit le jus qu'il lui tendait en secouant la tête, désespéré. Aujourd'hui les trois autres maraudeurs n'étaient pas avec eux. Remus leur avait trouvé un petit travail à faire pour le professeur Flitwick suite au désastre du dernier cours. Sirius avait impliqué Peter dans une invasion de Botrucs.

Donc, Georgy se retrouvait coincé avec James qui soit se moquait de lui ou regardait plus loin Lily et ses copines. Tellement que George aurait pu partir et laisser le père d'Harry seul à baver. Mais comme il était gentil, il laissa tomber un de ses livres juste devant James qui tomba de sa chaise.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça. Moins subtile que toi, tu meurs ! »

Rigolant bêtement James se rassit sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose mais finalement se lança :

« Tu vois, c'est qu'elle m'a fait ce discours sur le fait qu'on embête trop Snivelus et… »

« Snape n'est jamais assez embêté ! »

Prongs sourit aux mots de son ami.

« Je suis d'accord, mais pas elle. Le problème est qu'elle m'a avertit que si elle me revoyait à le harceler et bien… elle couperait tout lien avec moi ! En plus, je venais de réussir à… laisse tomber ! »

George mordit dans son pain intéressé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux !

« Prongs… toi et Lily vous… vous vous êtes ..? »

« Oui, on s'est embrassé ! »

La bouché qu'il avait en bouche ne passa pas et il s'étouffa. C'était un mélange d'étouffement et de rires.

« Quoi ! Georgy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? »

« R-Rien ! dit-il en deux fous rires. »

James ne le crut pas il essaya de lui faire avouer ce qui le dérangeait. George ne pouvait juste pas imaginer Prongs embrassant Lily. C'était simplement hilarant. James qui est un emmerdeur de première et Lily la petite élève parfaite… quelque chose ne collait pas ! Voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas à soutirer des informations, l'amoureux retourna à la contemplation de sa belle.

« Allez Jamychou ! Métamorphose va commencer et regarder Lily n'est pas une bonne excuse à donner à McGonagall pour un retard. »

« Mon nom c'est pas Jamychou ! répondit-il distraitement. »

George dût presque tirer son ami pour le sortir de la grande salle. Dès qu'il posa le pied dehors, une personne l'interpella à l'autre bout du couloir. C'était Sirah qui lui faisait de grands signes. James lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager et partit vers la salle de classe.

Le Weasley sourit bêtement à la blonde qui le rejoint très vite. Une fois à ses côtés elle lui fit un des plus beaux sourires qu'il eu jamais vu. À ce moment-là, il pensa à Snape mais il enleva vite l'image de sa tête.

« Bonjour Sirah ! »

« Salutation George ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'apprêtais à aller où ? »

George lui répondit qu'il devait aller en cours de métamorphose. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le roux ne doive partir de peur d'être changer en mouche. La jolie blonde l'embrassa encore sur la joue avant de déguerpir en gambadant rejoindre ses amies qui gloussaient.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue et rougit. Pourtant c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui faisait ça…bah, il s'y ferait !

Le chemin vers la classe, il le fit à la course. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit aussi de prendre autant de temps pour parler? Il arriva de justesse et McGonagall lui lança le même regard qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui lancer. Lui, il lui fit le même sourire qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises.

« Mr. Weasley… j'attends de vous un peu plus de ponctualité la prochaine fois! »

Il répondit positivement et alla s'asseoir tout essoufflé à côté de Moony et Sirius. Juste derrière Severus. Le cours commença et George écoutait d'une oreille distante. Padfoot glissa subtilement à l'oreille de George une idée à utiliser sur ce cher Snivelus qu'il trouva…. Brillante. En faisant bien attention à ce que la professeure soit retournée, il sortit sa baguette la pointa sur Snape, ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les mots de la formule et…

« WEASLEY ! Posez cette baguette tout de suite ! »

_Eh merde_, pensa-t-il. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre, dit le dicton. La vieille femme s'approcha et il reconnut le visage qu'elle faisait toujours dans de telles circonstances. Prongs et Padfoot se mirent à rirent. George leur lança un « taisez-vous bande d'imbéciles » muet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ? Je veux la vérité ! »

Une autre excuse à trouver ! Il pensa très fort à quelque chose de plausible…

« Je voulais essayer une nouvelle coupe de cheveux sur Snape ! Attachés, ça lui ferait bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Minerva leva un sourcil et pinça ses lèvres ensemble. Elle donna une tape sur la tête à James qui riait toujours et envoya un regard noir à Sirius qui pouffait.

« Si vous aimez tellement Mr. Snape au point de lui jouer dans les cheveux, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à faire le devoir que je vous donne avec lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais… mais…mais… »

George resta sans voix devant les paroles de son professeure. McGonagall retourna à son bureau chercher la liste des noms et y écrivit une petite note.

« Severus Snape et George Weasley, vous ferez équipe, annonça le professeur McGonagall, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin »

Le monde lui sembla devenir chaos !

**oOoOo**

Severus traina le corps immobile de George au centre de la salle de bain. Le roux s'était profondément endormi et le Serpentard soupira. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas passer la nuit ici, tous les deux, dans les toilettes des filles! Il regarda l'heure. 23h00...les élèves devraient encore tous être à la grande salle. Il décida donc qu'il irait porter George jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors et qu'il irait ensuite trouver un moyen de s'enlever ces horreurs de sur le corps, tranquillement dans son dortoir. Il monta George sur ses épaules et ses genoux fléchirent sous le poids de l'adolescent. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les toilettes, il entendit une voix geignarde derrière lui.

« Tu pars déjà Snapichou? Tu me laisses pour ce méchant garçon? »

« Écoute euh Mimi...il est vraiment pas bien, je dois aller l'amener à euh l'infirmerie... »

« C'est toujours comme ça, toujours! Ils me laissent tous tomber, je suis pas si mal pourtant! »

Le fantôme laissa échapper une longue plainte à écorcher les tympans et disparut dans une toilette avec un vacarme étourdissant. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la salle de bain.

xXx

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir trainer ce soûlon jusqu'à sa salle commune!? Snape avait momentanément oublié qu'elle se situait...au septième étage. En plus, il avait beau ne pas être gros, il était lourd et n'arrêtait pas de glisser de son dos. Après près d'une heure de misère, il réussit finalement à atteindre le portrait de la grosse dame qui buvait un coup avec un aristocrate à moustache.

« Euh...excusez-moi? hésita-il en déposa doucement le corps de George sur le sol »

« Kechkia? Ah ouais...»

La grosse dame vêtue de soie le regarda d'un œil vitreux et sans même réaliser que c'était un Serpentard, elle lui céda le passage menant à l'entre des Gryffondors. Severus hésita un court instant à entrer. Il pourrait en profiter pour jeter un sort au lit de Potter...un sort qui le rendrait si horrible que Lily le quitterait sur le champ pour revenir dans ses bras à lui et... « Oublie-ça...elle risque plus de t'en vouloir à mort après... » Il soupira et reprenant George dans ses bras, il passa au travers le trou du portrait. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir que la pièce était décorée chaleureusement. Il avança, incertain, et lorsqu'il ne vit qu'aucun élève n'était là, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la pièce circulaire.

« Snape? »

Severus sursauta et faillit échapper George. Il fit volte-face et tomba face à face avec Lupin.

« Bon sang, tu peux pas éviter de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque par Merlin? siffla le Serpentard, le cœur battant à tout rompre. »

Lupin demeura impassible et répondit, ironique :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, le prince charmant? »

« C'est votre ami Weasley, saoul comme un marin. Je voulais le laisser à la porte mais votre alcoolique de grosse dame m'a ouvert alors je suis entré. Tiens, tu iras le porter à son dortoir, rétorqua-t-il en déposant à nouveau le roux sur le sol.»

« Tu peux aller l'y porter toi-même...Monte l'escalier, première porte à gauche, le lit du fond près de la fenêtre. »

Severus hésita puis, se décida à reprendre George et à le porter à son dortoir. Il poussa la porte doucement, puis, voyant que le dortoir était désert, il entra et alla déposer George sur le lit du fond. Il soupira en regardant le visage paisible du roux. Il passa sa propre main sur son visage et fut surpris de sentir les pustules beaucoup moins grosses.

xXx

« Severus Snape et George Weasley, vous ferez équipe, annonça le professeur McGonagall, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin »

Le Serpentard manqua de s'étouffer. Pardon? Il avait certainement dû mal entendre là, c'était pas possible, il ne _pouvait_ pas faire équipe avec le Gryffondor! Il fixa McGonagall avec insistance, espérant qu'elle réalise qu'elle avait fait une erreur mais elle continua de donner son cours, inlassablement.

xXx

Severus entra le premier dans la classe vide que George et lui s'était fixé pour travailler le devoir de métamorphose (changer son partenaire en sexe opposé). En fait, il avait même quinze minutes à attendre. Il avait apporté quelques bouquins pour qu'ils sachent au moins comment s'y prendre, puisque McGo' ne leur avait fourni aucune indication. Il commença à faire les cent pas sur toute la longueur de la pièce, déplaçant les meubles d'un mouvement de baguette, pour leur faire de l'espace. Ça faisait une semaine que la Saint-Valentin était passée, et il ne savait pas si George se souvenait de la fin de la soirée. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment...à jeun. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de lui attacher les cheveux? Il secoua la tête. Il lui semblait que les astres l'avaient définitivement abandonné. Il entendit alors trois petits coups à la porte et il se retourna vivement. George entra dans la classe, paré de sa baguette, un petit sourire imperceptible sur les lèvres, et le Serpentard ne fut pas rassuré.

« J'ai hum...fait de l'espace...Et puisque je ne savais pas trop comment on allait s'y prendre j'ai trouvé des bouquins qui expliquent plus ou moins la méthode... »

George continua de s'approcher et acquiesça, toujours en souriant.

xXx

Une heure plus tard, le roux poussa un cri de victoire et Severus se retint pour ne pas ne jeter à travers fenêtre. Il se regarda dans le miroir et eut du mal à se reconnaître. Il avait les cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille, les traits plus fins et des formes plus...féminines. Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et regarda le sol.

« Mais comment elles font pour trimballer ces trucs toute la journée? Je vois même pas mes pieds! »

George éclata de rire et Severus ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le roux empoigna l'appareil que McGonagall leur avait tous prêt à la fin du cours et le prit en photo, prouvant qu'il avait réussi l'exercice. Il agita sa baguette et Severus reprit son apparence normale.

« À toi d'essayer, lui dit-il. »

Ils restèrent encore une demi-heure puis, lorsque le Serpentard eut réussit à métamorphoser son partenaire en membre de la gent féminine, ils sortirent de la salle de cours et prirent chacun une direction opposée, sans un mot. Avant de tourner l'angle du couloir, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, mais le Gryffondor avait disparut.

**FIN**

Il y a approximativement 6 pourcent d'alcool dans une bièraubeurre ! J'vous jure ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas les Reviews ! si ou plait ?


	6. Retour au jeu

_Disclaimer : Est-ce que nous nous appelons Johanne K. Rowling? Non? Alors c'est pas à nous. Les menaces n'ont toujours pas porté fruits, malheureusement_

_Oui, c'est du yaoi, relation entre hooommes. Si ça vous dérange, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Avec un couple assez particulier, George/Jeune Snape (parce que comme Golden-Cage l'a si bien dit, en vieux il est laid)_

_On remercie Reina-Matsuo (ça restera un mystère..), GaBy27 (mais on l'aime comme ça xD) et Saisei (faut pas, c'est nous qui sommes un cas à part xD) pour leurs reviews_

_Sinon, quoi d'autre à dire à part : n'oubliez pas de reviewer! _

Chapitre 6

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait précisément un mois que George était entré dans la salle commune de Gryffondors pour se faire harceler de questions concernant le devoir qu'il avait fait avec Snape (étonnamment, ils avaient eu la meilleure note de la classe.) Le Quidditch avait recommencé mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait y jouer, puisque l'équipe était complète. Il était allé en parler à Dumbledore, qui lui avait dit qu'il en discuterait avec McGonagall mais il n'en avait pas entendu reparler, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était assis à la table des Gryffondors avec les Maraudeurs et Lily, prenant son petit-déjeuner lorsque la directrice de Gryffondor quitta la table des professeurs et vint se poster derrière le roux.

« Monsieur Weasley, auriez-vous l'amabilité de cesser de vous empiffrer de saucisses au lard et de me suivre un instant? Oh, et veuillez vous nettoyez la bouche avant. »

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et lancèrent un regard complice à George. Remus afficha, comme à son habitude, une mine inquiète. George le lui rendit, s'essuya la bouche et se leva pour suivre sa directrice dans le couloir.

« J'ai eu vent de vos habiletés au Quidditch en tant que batteur, c'est exact? »

« Euh oui, je me débrouille plutôt bien... »

« Il se trouve justement qu'un des batteurs de notre équipe s'est gravement blessé à l'épaule au cours d'une pratique et ne peut malheureusement être guéri à temps pour le match d'après-demain. J'aimerais donc vous voir le remplacer. »

« Sérieusement? s'exclama George. »

Minerva pinça les lèvres et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes carrées.

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter monsieur Weasley? Je vous procurerai un bon balai dans les plus brefs délais. Bonne journée. »

Et elle le planta là. George ne put s'empêcher d'exécuter une petite danse en plein milieu du couloir, ce qui lui attira quelques regards de travers, mais il s'en fichait. Il allait rejouer au Quidditch, comme dans le temps avec son frère! L'humeur du Gryffondor retomba aussitôt en pensant à Fred. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il était dans ce Poudlard des années 70 et sa famille lui manquait horriblement. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et son postérieur atterrit sur un banc de pierre. Il s'enfouit le visage entre ses doigts et retint des larmes amères. Il sentit alors une main douce et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête pour voir Sirah s'asseoir à ses côtés en souriant tendrement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui cause ta peine, George, mais j'aimerais que tu saches que je souhaite être à tes côtés pour la traverser. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'avançant lentement et posa ses lèvres sucrées sur les siennes. George fut trop surpris pour tenter quoique ce soit, que ce soit la repousser ou approfondir le baiser. Il sentit alors un regard brûlant sur sa nuque, mais lorsque que Sirah se recula et qu'il tourna la tête, il ne vit que les Maraudeurs et Lily qui les sifflaient à l'autre bout du couloir. George se leva, tendit sa main à Sirah qui l'a prit entre ses doigts fins et l'aida à se lever. Il rejoignit ses amis, Sirah à son bras, sans toutefois pouvoir se détacher de l'impression de se faire observer.

xXx

« George! George attends! s'écria Lily en se précipitant vers lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune. »

« Que ce passe-t-il belle demoiselle? lui répondit-il en souriant. »

« C'est James, il...si tu pouvais essayer de l'empêcher de... »

Lily avait l'air si énervée qu'elle ne semblait pas être capable de trouver les mots pour s'exprimer. George regarda l'heure. Le match commençait dans une heure et si elle le retenait plus longtemps, il allait arriver en retard aux vestiaires où le capitaine voulait s'entretenir avec son équipe.

« Calme-toi! Vas-y, explique-moi ça tranquillement. »

« Il...il a prévu d'ensorceler un cognard pour attaquer Severus dans les gradins pendant le match! Si tu pouvais l'empêcher à temps...ou au moins protéger Severus...S'il te plaît, George! Fais-ça pour moi! »

Elle sembla si mal en point comme ça, sur le bord des larmes, qu'il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'y veillerai personnellement, ne t'en fais pas. »

Lily sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita un bon match. Décidemment, George se faisait beaucoup embrasser ces derniers-temps.

xXx

Heureusement, quand George arriva aux vestiaires, il n'y trouva que James. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait un sourire qui en disait beaucoup trop long. Ils se changèrent en attendant les autres joueurs.

« Alors Georgy, tu t'es trouvé une copine hein? Elle est comment? »

Au clin d'œil soutenu qu'il lui lança, George savait que le Maraudeur ne parlait aucunement du plan physique ou de personnalité. Il rigola.

« Ça ne s'est pas concrétisé à ce point Prongs. Elle est gentille mais un peu collante. M'enfin, elles sont toutes comme ça! »

« Pas Lily...soupira le père d'Harry avec lassitude. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle? demanda George en fronça les sourcils. »

« Je sais pas trop...elle me semble distante ces derniers-jours. Enfin, depuis hier. »

« Peut-être à cause de cette histoire de cognard ensorcelé tu ne penses pas? fit distraitement le roux. »

James s'apprêtait à répondre mais les autres joueurs entrèrent bruyamment dans le vestiaire, derrière leur capitaine. Celui-ci leur fit un long discours et George retint un sourire en reconnaissant le style de Dubois. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils entendirent la foule arriver bruyamment dans le stade, remplissant les gradins. Les deux équipes firent leur apparition sur le terrain, provoquant des tonnerres de cris et d'applaudissement parmi les élèves, et les professeurs. George leva la tête vers les gradins des Serpentards mais reporta vite son attention sur l'équipe adverse. Les robes vertes des Serpentards étincelaient sous le soleil de début de printemps. George haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant l'air féroce et hautain qu'ils se donnaient tous pour les impressionner, sans succès. Les deux capitaines s'avancèrent pour se serrer la main...et quand je dis serrer, c'est réellement serrer. George vit les doigts du Serpentard se crisper autour de ceux du Gryffondor, qui ne cilla pas. L'arbitre siffla un coup bref et le match débuta. George monta sur son balai, sa batte sur l'épaule, un sourire féroce sur le visage.

xXx

Dès la première demi-heure, Gryffondor avait déjà marqué 150 points, mais Serpentard les rattrapait dangereusement avec un total de 120 points. Si Potter ne se dépêchait pas à attraper ce foutu Vif d'or, ils allaient perdre ce match. George savait que Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch pour la première fois depuis des années quand Harry avait intégré l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur. Le roux n'avait donc aucun espoir de la gagner cette année, mais il pouvait au moins espérer gagner ce match.

« ATTENTION! hurla une voix féminine dans les gradins. »

George faillit se faire désarçonné par un cognard qui se dirigeait rapidement vers lui. Il brandit sa batte et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la balle enchantée, la propulsant vers un poursuiveur adverse en possession du souaffle. Ce dernier se ramasser le cognard en pleine poire et lâcha la balle rouge, rattrapée par une poursuiveuse Gryffondor. George eut un sourire satisfait qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'il vit le cognard en question se diriger à toute allure vers les gradins...de Serpentard. Sans réfléchir, le roux se lança à sa poursuite. Les Serpentards commençaient à paniquer en voyant la balle en fer se diriger vers les estrades, notamment sur un élève en particulier. Plus ou moins deux mètres avant l'impact, George parvint à devancer le cognard, fit brusquement demi-tour, brandit sa batte et frappa plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait un cours d'un match. Le cognard dévia rapidement et se décida à poursuivre Potter, comme s'il lui en voulait pour une quelconque raison inconnue. George regarda la foule de Serpentard qui le regardait drôlement, mais il ne vit que Snape. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit à la chasse au cognard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Potter mit la main sur la petite balle dorée et une vague d'applaudissements s'éleva des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Les Serpentards étaient bouches bée, eux qui étaient convaincus qu'ils gagneraient à nouveau. George sourit et se rendit directement aux vestiaires.

xXx

Une heure plus tard, George, Sirah pendue littéralement à son cou, James, Lily à son bras, rassurée qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Snape, et les autres maraudeurs ainsi que quelques autres filles et joueurs de l'équipe s'étaient installés à la grande salle et discutaient avec animation. George écoutait d'une oreille distraite Sirah qui expliquait au groupe tout ce qu'on pouvait inventer comme potions et sortilèges. Les pensées du roux dérivèrent vers le Serpentard. Il eut soudain une envie pressante de se dégourdir les jambes. Il se leva et Sirah leva la tête, s'apprêta à se lever à son tour mais lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Elle acquiesça, l'embrassa et retourna à sa conversation. George sortit de la grande salle pratiquement au pas de course. Sans trop savoir comment il arriva là, il se retrouva devant la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde. Il y entra en marmonnant, ayant besoin de se rafraîchir.

« ...complètement cinglée c'te fille, comment elle fait pour avoir autant besoin d'affection, c'est pas croyable quand même, même pas moyen de res... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

« ...pirer...souffla-t-il »

**oOoOo **

Snape avait détesté son expérience en tant que femme. Toute la semaine précédant leur devoir, il avait cru avoir encore une poitrine et la nuit il se réveillait après avoir rêvé de filles à grosses poitrines le poursuivant, en sueur.

En mi-mars le Quidditch recommença. Sport qu'il détestait particulièrement ! Voir des brutes se taper dessus et essayer d'attraper une balle il pouvait y assister tous les jours avec ses compagnons de chambre. Alors y assister à plus grande échelle, non merci !

Snape tourna le coin et stoppa net devant McGonagall qui parlait à George. Il se cala contre le mur et écouta ce qui se disait. Il entendit quelque chose comme « batteur… blessé… remplacer… ». Le Serpentard en déduisit qu'il demandait au garçon de le remplacer. À moins qu'il y est eu une autre raison pour que la professeure lui parle de cela. Mais même avec son génialissime cerveau, Severus n'en trouvait pas. Peut-être qu'il irait voir ce match après tout…

Celle qui une fraction de seconde plus tôt parlait au roux, lui passa devant. Snape jeta seulement alors un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du coin pour le voir danser de joie. Il rit dans sa barbe se rappelant pour plus tard de se rappeler de ça. Il pourrait peut-être l'exécuter après avoir piégé Sirius ou les brutes épaisses.

Mais à quoi il pensait… Severus se donna une tape sur le front. Un Serpentard ne devait pas tomber aussi bas !

Un autre coup d'œil à George et il remarqua que celui-ci était maintenant assit sur le banc avec une tout autre expression sur la figure. Il semblait… triste ! Étais-ce seulement possible ? Jusqu'ici… depuis leur rencontre dans les toilettes, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Snape fit un pas vers lui mais se ravisa aussitôt qu'il vit Sirah se pointer. Ils se parlèrent pendant un petit moment et-et…

« QUOI ?! »

Il l'avait embrassé ! Elle plutôt... mais néanmoins, le Gryffondor n'avait rien dit contre.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout ! Non pas du tout…

Severus fit demi-tour et claqua sa cape en essayant de tuer le plus de gens possible avec son regard noir. Finalement ce match ne lui disait plus rien du tout…

**xXx**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait-là… Un coude dans son ventre lui fit manquer de souffle. _Des fous… ce sont tous des fous_, pensa-t-il. Après avoir lu son horoscope qui lui avait conseillé de sortir faire une activité de groupe, Severus Snape avait daigné accorder sa présence au premier match de l'année. Seulement parce que ses étoiles lui prédisaient que quelque chose devait se passer !

Snape regarda vers les joueurs en espérant y voir une tête rousse de sa connaissance. Pas qu'il veuille le voir particulièrement… il cherchait juste à voir si le nouveau joueur serait capable de rivaliser avec ceux de Serpentard dans les parties futurs. _Ce qui apparemment était le cas_, se dit-il en le regardant voler. Il avait finalement réussis à le trouver dans la masse de joueur. Il lui trouva un drôle de sourire sur la figure. Ça lui plaisait bien cet air féroce…

Tout autour de lui il entendait les Serpentards encourager leur équipe.

« Pensent-ils sérieusement que Serpentard a une chance de gagner avec un Potter plus en forme que jamais …grogna Snape. »

Pour mieux voir, il joua des coudes jusqu'au rebord de l'estrade. Ce ne fut pas facile avec toutes ses filles qui gloussaient en regardant les joueurs. Il dû même en pousser quelques unes. Avec un bout de robe déchirée, il finit par atteindre le bord. Sur le terrain la partie avait commencée et il fit un effort pour pouvoir la suivre tout en repoussant les groupies. Ces femmes étaient folles ! Heureusement pour lui, le capitaine de leur équipe perdit son foulard qui virevolta jusqu'au fond des gradins, donc il put respirer quelques minutes en se moquant de celles qui se battaient pour l'écharpe. Il lui vint une idée ! Severus sortit sa baguette et tripla le bout de tissu. S'en suivit alors un total chaos de cris, de morsures et de malentendus.

« Bien fait pour vous et vos grosses poitrines, souffla-t-il. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna sur le jeu il put voir le cognard qui se dirigeait droit sur lui ! Sa mère avait beau le traiter de paranoïaque, ce fichu ballon allait vraiment le frapper. Il voyait déjà les gros titres : « Le pauvre et dévoué Severus Snape, tué par un cognard maléfique ».

C'est au moment où il croyait vraiment mourir que le miracle se produisit. Weasley se plaça juste devant et frappa la balle avant de se retourner et de lui… faire un clin d'œil !?! Mais quel débile ! Snape espérait seulement que personne n'avait vu la dernière partie. Tout autour de lui les Serpentards commencèrent à parler. Il entendit bientôt dire que le cognard était hanté par Merlin sait quel esprit d'un Gryffondor et qu'il voulait tuer tous les bons étudiants de Serpentards.

« Mais quelle bande d'idiots »dit-il en quittant les gradins pour aller se remettre de ses émotions plus loin.

**xXx**

Snape gesticulait dans tous les sens en parlant tout seul. Après avoir quitté le stade il était venu se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles, sachant pertinemment que ça n'allait pas être la joie dans la salle commune. Mimi avait préféré partir voyant qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai encore cette impression d'avoir ces seins moi ! »

Severus se passa la main sur ses pectoraux en ce regardant dans le miroir. Il était certain de sentir une légère courbe. Pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas à c'en inquiété, il enleva sa robe et puis sa chemise pour se retrouver torse nu. Il s'observa quelques secondes avant d'entendre quelqu'un dire :

« ...complètement cinglée c'te fille, comment elle fait pour avoir autant besoin d'affection, c'est pas croyable quand même, même pas moyen de res ...pirer... »

Snape se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent autant que celui du Gryffondor. Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi et il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son ventre avec ses bras. Il regarda le roux qui se pencha pour ramasser la chemise et la lui tendre en rougissant légèrement. Snape marmonna un léger « merci » et la remit le plus vite possible, encore trop sous le choc pour rajouter quoi que se soit.

« Que faisais-tu… » tenta George.

Le Serpentard se retourna et ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas paraitre idiot et dire qu'il était certain que son corps redevenait celui d'une fille.

« Merci aussi… »

George leva un sourcil ne sachant pas trop de quoi parlait le Serpentard. Il lui demande de clarifier ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Pour le cognard… »

Snape observa la réaction du roux à travers le miroir. Il parut d'abord étonné puis se mit à rire. Ne trouvant pas ça drôle du tout, il se retourna et le toisa d'un regard mauvais.

« Arrête de rire Weasley ! »

Avec peine il cessa de rire et s'approcha de l'autre en souriant trop à son goût. Snape se demandait pourquoi George le regardait pensivement. Peut-être est-ce qu'il voulait retirer ce qu'il avait dit sur son nez?

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Rien… rien ! »

Il s'éloigna en se passant une main dans les cheveux et soupira. D'un seul coup il se retourna et prit Snape par les deux mains. Il paraissait heureux de ce qu'il venait de trouver.

« Si on devenait ami? »

« QUOI !?! il recula mais son postérieur percuta un lavabo. T'es malade Weasley!»

Le roux parut encore plus bête que jamais. Avec les yeux grands ouverts, il ressemblait à un enfant de cinq ans qui venait de faire une importante découverte.

« Samedi, huit heure ! Devant la salle d'étude ! Ne soit pas en retard ! »

Sur ce, il laissa Snape planté sur place dans une toilette humide et sombre.


	7. premier rendez vous

Disclaimer : ….. bon alors J.K est débarquée chez moi hier en me disant d'arrêter d'écrire car les perso sont à elle donc elle nous a ralenti dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres…

_Oui, c'est du yaoi, relation entre hooommes. Si ça vous dérange, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Avec un couple assez particulier, George/Jeune Snape (parce que comme Golden-Cage l'a si bien dit, en vieux il est laid)_

J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews faute de temps …. Désolé! PARDONNEZ-MOI !!!!!!!!!

_Sinon, quoi d'autre à dire à part : n'oubliez pas de reviewer! _

Chapitre 7

Severus resta planté là comme un idiot une bonne dizaine de minutes, essayant de déchiffrer le comportement du jeune Weasley. Ami? C'était quoi ça d'abord? Un passe-temps? Le Serpentard secoua la tête. Le roux était devenu fou, voilà! Il divaguait. Demain il aura tout oublié. Il sortit lentement des toilettes et se dirigea vers son dortoir, se demandant vaguement s'il était sérieux ou si c'était encore une farce de mauvais goût...

xXx

La semaine lui parut étrangement longue comparée aux précédentes. Heureusement, aucun incident ne vint l'humilier davantage. Ok, chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas de cours il était allé s'enfermer dans son dortoir, évitant le plus de monde possible, dont le Weasley, toujours collé à cette Serdaigle stupide. Pas qu'il était jaloux non. Seulement il trouvait que George, pardon, Weasley, pouvait quand même trouver mieux qu'elle... Samedi, après le petit-déjeuner, il retourna s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Il alla s'écraser dans son lit, regarda l'heure et soupira. 7h00...Pris d'une soudaine inspiration venue de Merlin sait où, il regarda sous son lit pour en sortir son lourd manuel d'astrologie. Il tourna rapidement les pages sans vraiment les regarder et arrêta au hasard sur une page.

« Affinités amoureuses entre les signes? lit-il à voix haute, incrédule. »

Il secoua la tête et continua de tourner les pages pour finalement arriver sur celle qu'il voulait consulter. _Compatibilité entre amis. _Il releva brusquement la tête.

« Merlin...il est de quel signe? »

Severus réfléchit à un moyen de le savoir sans aller lui demander directement, mais il n'en trouva pas. Il soupira, nota la page, rangea son manuel et sortit de la salle commune. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir lorsqu'il reconnut une longue chevelure rousse.

« LILY! Hey Lily! »

Celle-ci se retourna rapidement et en le voyant, son visage pâlit. Severus s'approcha et la prit par les bras. Il oublia momentanément ce que Potter lui avait dit un mois auparavant (depuis ce temps il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller voir Lily, et c'était réciproque) et lui demanda précipitamment :

« Lily, George, j'veux dire, Weasley...enfin, le roux là, qui se promène toujours avec Black (il avait prit soin de ne pas dire Potter), il est né quand exactement? »

Le visage de Lily se décomposa en une mine perplexe et elle répondit, hésitante :

« Euh...le...le 1er avril je crois bien...Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sev'? T'as l'air... »

Il lui lança un regard pénétrant et elle déglutit, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

« Merci! »

Il retourna en vitesse dans son dortoir, laissant une Gryffondor déconfite en plein milieu du couloir. Il se jeta sur son lit, reprit le livre à la bonne page et calcula mentalement le signe de Weasley. _1er avril...ça fait...ça fait...BÉLIER! C'est ça, bélier! _Il tourna les pages jusqu'à celle intitulée _Compatibilité entre bélier et capricorne._ (Parce que oui, Snape était capricorne). Il lut le court texte à voix haute, d'une voix de plus en plus sceptique au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

« Il ne peut y avoir de meilleure amitié que celle nouée entre un Bélier et un Capricorne. Ces idéalistes, dont les traits de caractère se complètent à merveille, sont attachés l'un à l'autre par des liens extrêmement solides...C'est vraiment n'importe quoi... Ces deux là pourront toujours compter l'un sur l'autre, et rien ne pourra les séparer sinon la mort...(1) »

Il contempla le texte un instant. Il devait certainement avoir une erreur quelque part. Pourtant ce livre-là ne s'était jamais trompé question affinités...Le Serpentard se leva sans réfléchir et après avoir caché son livre, il sortit de la salle commune. Ses pas le firent tourner en rond dans tout Poudlard avant de le mené...devant la salle d'étude. Et, ô comble de malchance (ou de chance...?) il était précisément 8h00.

« Je savais que tu viendrais! fit une voix enjouée derrière lui. »

Severus se retourna pour voir Weasley s'avancer vers lui, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Snape se demanda vaguement s'il souriait toujours autant...

« Ne te méprends pas Weasley, grogna le Serpentard. Si je suis ici c'est purement par hasard. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Le roux lui fit un petit clin d'œil et Severus détourna le regard pour contempler le tableau du troll chanteur d'opéra qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il demanda, d'un ton qu'il voulait indifférent mais qui ne l'était pas du tout :

« Tu n'es pas avec hum...comment elle s'appelle déjà? Tu sais, la blonde toujours pendue à ton cou? Sirah je crois... »

« Non...répondit George en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi, t'es jaloux? ajouta-t-il, railleur.»

Severus se retourna brusquement vers lui, vexé, et il vu au sourire du roux que celui-ci se moquait de lui. Il se contenta donc de répondre un petit « non » sèchement et George éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor, tout sourire, lui prit la main et Severus le regarder avec une surprise dissimulée.

« On s'en va à Pré-au-lard! »

« QUOI? Mais t'es malade Weasley, on n'a aucune autorisation pour sortir de Poudlard et si un professeur venait à l'appr... »

« Personne le remarquera _Severus. _Ils ont mieux à faire que d'espionner tous les élèves. »

Le Serpentard tiqua en entendant le Gryffondor l'appeler par son prénom. Il lança, en articulant chaque syllabe pour que le roux le comprenne bien :

« Je-ne-vais-pas-à-Pré-au-lard! »

S'ensuivit d'un long débat où George voulait absolument le faire sortir de l'école et où Severus protestait farouchement en prétextant avoir mieux à faire que de violer le règlement. Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes d'obstination, George proposa de trouver un autre endroit où aller, avec un ton boudeur qui aurait fait rire Severus si ce n'était pas Severus.

« J'peuxpasallermerecoucheràlaplace...grommela Snape, irrité. »

« J'ai entendu! Et non, tu ne peux pas. Tout simplement parce que toute personne saine d'esprit a besoin de sortir le nez de ses bouquins et de prendre l'air un peu! »

« Justement, je suis pas sûr d'être sain d'esprit. » _Mais la ferme idiot!_

« Je te rassure, tu l'es autant que moi! répondit George en riant. »

« Et c'est sensé être un compliment j'imagine? rétorqua le Serpentard, un rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

George fit mine de réfléchir et répondit finalement que oui, puisqu'il avait une constitution mentale relativement normale, contrairement à certains idiots qu'il ne nommerait pas. _C'est moi ou il parle de Potter là? _

« Hey! Je sais où on va aller! s'exclama George en tapant des mains. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle? marmonna le Serpentard, se faisant trainer par la main d'un Gryffondor rieur. »

**oOoOo**

George avait eu cette brillante idée en observant Severus. Si plus tard il était aussi laid et sombre, peut-être était-ce parce qu'étant jeune, personne n'avait été là pour être son ami ! C'était décidé, George serait le meilleur ami que le Serpentard aurait dans toute sa vie. Toute la semaine suivant l'annonce de leur rencontre, il avait essayé de trouver un endroit pour aller trainer avec un dépressif, névrosé et futur larbin du plus grand des méchants de la planète. La réponse lui était venue un jour comme les autres où ils étaient assis à écouter James parler de Lily. Celui-ci faisait de grands gestes, très agité par quelque chose.

« Ce sera vraiment parfait ! »

George leva un sourcil perplexe. C'est vrai qu'il avait décroché depuis déjà un moment. De toute façon, ses conversations menaient toujours à la même chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui sera parfait Prongs ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Voyons Georgy ! Où étais-tu pendant que je parlais ?! Je disais juste que Pré-au-lard est l'endroit idéal pour un rendez-vous ! »

« PRÉ-AU-LARD ! C'EST ÇA ! »

George se leva rapidement et cria « J'ai trouvé ! ». Pré-au-lard ! C'était l'endroit idéal. Il y avait presque tout là-bas et le Weasley connaissait des passages pour s'y rendre en plus de connaître l'endroit comme sa poche.

Voilà comment le samedi suivant il avait essayé de convaincre un Severus très réservé d'aller s'amuser hors de Poudlard. Et ô quelle surprise, il n'avait pas accepté. Alors George avait eu cette idée. Pourquoi ne pas amener le Serpentard dans la salle où lui et son frère avait l'habitude de traîner !

Ils descendirent aux cuisines parce George n'était pas certain que la salle était une deuxième salle sur demande et ils avaient tous les deux besoin de manger ce midi.

9 :00, le roux et son nouvel ami arrivèrent aux cuisines. George avait bandé lui-même les yeux de Snape pour ne pas qu'il y revienne. Elle était sensée être cachée à tous les élèves mais les maraudeurs l'avaient trouvé et marqué sur la carte. Il avait bien fallu une demi-heure pour qu'il accepte enfin de se les laisser couvrir. Le Serpentard avait peur que ce ne soit une mauvaise blague, que Potter et ses amis sortent de nulle part et le pousse dans les escaliers. Heureusement, George avait su le convaincre.

Avec un magnifique panier repas (on aurait dit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller piqueniquer en amoureux), les deux garçons prirent les couloirs les moins utilisés. Peut-être disaient-il vouloir devenir amis, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'afficher devant tout le monde. Le Griffondor avait encore quelques problèmes avec le fait que tout le monde le sache et ne parlons même pas de Snape. Futur Mangemort et dépressif en devenir !

« Weasley… tu peux m'enlever le bandeau maintenant ! » Ce truc commençait à le fatiguer énormément.

« Appelle-moi George et je le ferai avec plaisir ! » Mais c'était quoi cette condition ridicule !

Le Serpentard tressaillit et il mit les mains sur ce qui lui couvrait la tête.

« Je vais l'enlever moi-même alors! »

« Non ! C'est pas du jeu ! Tu dois m'appeler par mon prénom. Aller Severus ! » dit George en lui retirant les mains. Il les garda entre les siennes pour être certain.

Snape qui voulait enlever ses mains de là avant de mourir de gêne, souffla :

« George… »

« Quoi j'ai pas entendu ? » rigola-t-il.

« J'AI DIT GEORGE, CONTENT ?! » s'énerva-t-il en reprenant ses mains de l'emprise du roux.

En riant du moment d'embrassement de son compagnon, George le lui ôta. Le visage de Snape avait une très belle couleur rouge.

« Ça te va très bien cette couleur Severus ! »

« Quoi ? »

Il planta Severus là en rigolant de sa réaction. Derrière lui il pouvait entendre le noir lui crier de s'expliquer et de lui redire ça !

**xXx**

« C'est quoi ce truc G-George ? » demanda Snape curieux.

George l'avait amené dans une salle à l'autre bout de l'école. Pour l'instant elle était plutôt vide et ça réfutait la théorie d'une salle sur demande. Peut-être avait-il décoré cette salle…

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

La douce voix de Snape le tira de ses pensées. Pour l'instant, ils ne s'étaient pas sauté dessus pour se tuer et le roux avait trouvé qu'il était… charmant ! Les remarques sur ses tâches de rousseurs(2) avaient été ses préférées de toutes celles qu'il avait eu la gentillesse de lui sortir.

« C'est un jeu ! »

« Je le vois bien, commença Snape irrité, mais avec un peu plus de précision… »

« Ça s'appel Scrabble(3) ! Ma mère me forçait à jouer avec elle et ma sœur. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de ce jeu mais j'ai pensé que toi t'aimerais ça ! »

« Tu as une sœur ? »

Le Serpentard s'assit en face du Weasley qui plaçait le jeu sur le sol. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable mais ça pouvait être mieux que certains coins des cachots.

« Oui ! Trois grands frères, un plus jeune et… Fred… »

Fred… qui était ce Fred…

« Mais bon ! Alors ce jeu est très simple… »

**xXx**

« A-r-m-o-i-s-e, Armoise! »

L'envie d'accidentellement détruire la partie en cours lui prit soudainement. Ce n'était pas parce que Snape le battait d'une centaine de points… Il était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y jouait.

« Sainte baguette(4) ! Severus, je suis vraiment certain que tu as déjà joué ! »

Le plateau de jeu était presque rempli. Non, vraiment il était nul avec les mots !

« Contrairement à certain je suis cultivé. Aller, place ton mot ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda George en regardant qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait jouer. P-o-t ! Pot ! »

C'est vrai qu'avec des mots pareils on ne pouvait pas vraiment gagner. Mais l'important c'est de s'amuser… Ce que le Serpentard ne comprenait pas vraiment au visage sérieux qu'il affichait en regardant ses lettres.

« Tu me rends la tâche trop facile Weasley ! »

« Hep ! J'ai dit quoi ? »

Il regarda l'autre joueur se crisper et essayer de prononcer son nom. Avec beaucoup de difficulté il laissa échapper un petit « George ».

« N-a-p-e-l ! Napel ! Mot compte double en plus. Ça fait… 256 à 58 ! »

Cela faisait quatre parties qu'il gagnait et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter avant d'atteindre les 300 points. George avait remarqué que tous les mots qu'il utilisait avaient tous un rapport avec les potions. Ce type était vraiment son futur professeur…

« Dis Severus, tu vas m'offrir quelque chose pour ma fête ? » demanda George en plaçant _lapin_.

Snape haussa un sourcil perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui offrirait quelque chose ?!

« T'as du culot Weas-George… Orties ! »

« Bah quoi, on est ami non ? Et puis tu te souviens des fleurs sur ton lit le jour de ta fête !? »

Le Serpentard figea et laissa tomber la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains.

« T-tu veux dire que c'était toi ? »

George se mit à rire devant l'air ahuri de Severus et en profita pour subtilement renverser le jeu. Ce qui eu pour effet de le faire encore plus fâcher. Severus se mit à demander des explications que le roux n'était pas prêt à lui fournir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils réussirent à ranger le jeu et George le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Ils sortirent et il en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Snape.

« Hey ! Ça ne va pas ? Non ! »

« On reviendra pour arranger cet endroit une autre fois d'accord ? »

« Oublie-moi G-George ! »

« Ah non, on est ami maintenant ! »

Il marmonna un petit « mouais, bye » et George le regarda partir en souriant. Son plan : Empêcher Snape de devenir aigri et laid était dans la bonne voie !

(1) _Cette compatibilité est vraiment vraie...vive les sites d'astro!_

(2) ça fait laid taches de rousseurs….

(3) ça existait ! j'ai regardé

(4) une nouvelle expression !

Voilà… rien à dire à part review ?


	8. Fiesta

Disclaimer: Saletée de J.K …. Elle a réussi à s'échapper encore une fois de mon garde-robe … JE LES AURAIS UN JOUR TU ENTENDS ?

_Oui, c'est du yaoi, relation entre hooommes. Si ça vous dérange, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Avec un couple assez particulier, George/Jeune Snape (parce que comme Golden-Cage l'a si bien dit, en vieux il est laid)_

Catmatou: XD on sort un nouveau chapitre chaque vendredi ! (_Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué)_ Si je réponds toujours c'est parce que je sais à quel point ça fait plaisir de se faire répondre par les auteurs ! Bonne lecture !

Saisei: Merci beaucoup ! Et bien pour toi et celles qui attendent que ça… ça arrive dans pas très long XD m'enfin, leur relation évolue un peu ici ! Continue de lire !

Quidam: Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle fait plaisir ! On est contente que notre style d'écriture te plait. En espérant qu'il te plait toujours !

Chapitre 8

«C'est bon !»

Snape regarda dédaigneusement le contrôleur qui venait d'observer son autorisation pour la centième fois sûrement. Pourquoi devait-il à chaque fois lui montrer ? «Ce vieux devrait certainement penser à prendre sa retraite» se dit-il tout bas. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait battu George à ce jeu moldu. Comment appelait-il cela déjà ? Scrubble ? Enfin, le truc avec les lettres et depuis ce jour il lui avait semblé que le roux trouvait toujours un prétexte pour venir lui parler. Lui parler de son anniversaire surtout…

« Hey Snivelus ! Tu vas à pré-au-lard toi aussi. Je croyais qu'il n'acceptait pas les adeptes de la magie noire !»

Il fit fi de ce que Potter venait de lui lancer comme insulte. Il avait vu Lily avec lui et n'avait aucune envie quelle le déteste encore plus. Parlant de Lily… ça faisait un moment qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. C'est qu'elle était toujours avec ce Gryffondor aussi ! Un jour il tuerait ce Potter…

**xXx**

Son horoscope lui prévoyait une belle journée pleine de surprises et son âme sœur était sensée faire un geste dans sa direction. Il n'était pas du genre à réfuter ce que lui disait les étoiles mais ce truc avec l'âme sœur le laissait particulièrement perplexe…

Snape s'assit à une table au fond des Trois Balais avec sa bièraubeurre. Heureusement, il était raisonnable et ne prévoyait pas de finir malade comme une certaine personne de sa connaissance un soir de St-Valentin… Il sortit son journal et commença à parler des dernières découvertes qu'il avait faites sur les fonctions de la Mauve douce. Malgré qu'il ne dérange personne, il reçut une boisson par la tête. Un coup d'œil à la table des maraudeurs lui indiqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de coupable. James rigolait avec Sirius et Lupin essayait de les raisonner. George quant à lui évitait de regarder dans sa direction.

«Ami mon….»

D'un coup de baguette il se sécha et rangea ses choses. Il passa devant les idiots en les ignorants. Ce n'était pas de parfaits crétins qui allaient lui gâcher sa journée.

Une fois dans la rue il regarda en arrière de lui pour être vraiment certain qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avaient suivit. Une fois rassuré, il se rendit chez Honeydukes. Où il dépensa une petite fortune en chocolat ! Il détestait le noir, pas assez sucré disait-il. La dame qui le fit payer le regarda très bizarrement. C'est vrai qu'avec son allure sombre on ne s'imaginait pas qu'il était un mordu de l'astrologie et un dépendant du chocolat. En pensant à tout ce qu'il avalerait de retour à Poudlard, il se dirigea chez Scribenpenne. Avec un œil d'expert, il observa les plumes car Black avait enchanté toutes les siennes. Une d'entre elles avait décidé de vivre de son propre chef et il avait retrouvé un beau matin sur son oreiller un mot lui disant qu'elle le quittait parce qu'elle avait rencontré un charmant encrier. Les deux autres avaient prit en feu dans ses mains.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il finit par en choisir deux. Aucune n'équivalait avec sa préférée mais elles feraient le travail. Il avait prévu de se venger de Black en maudissant ses caleçons. Dès qu'il les mettrait ils commenceraient à rapetisser. Jusqu'à broyer les parties de celui qui les porte.

En souriant à la charmante idée qu'il venait d'avoir, Severus continua son chemin car Derviche et Bang était tout au bout. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche où il n'avait croisé aucun des êtres nuisibles, il arriva enfin devant la boutique. Peu d'élèves s'y trouvaient. Le Serpentard poussa la porte et y pénétra. À l'intérieur il se promena dans les allées. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire en fait.

À sa droite il y avait une étagère de ballefolles. Ces balles une fois lancées ne lâchaient jamais leur cible, sauf si celui qui l'avait lancé le demandait. Imaginez recevoir quelque chose sans cesse par la tête… Les maraudeurs lui en avaient lancés quatre ! Pendant deux semaines avant qu'elles ne soient interdites au château… les pires semaines de sa vie !

L'adolescent continua de fouiller dans la boutique. Il finit par arriver au bout d'une rangée où se trouvait une sorte de toutou. Ils avaient tous une forme différente. Mais celui qui l'attirait le plus et bien, on aurait dit… une baleine… mais Snape n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Au moins c'était mignon ! Il en prit une entre ses mains et l'observa dans tous les sens. Derrière lui il entendit une voix lui dire:

« Ce sont des peluches vivantes ! Une fois donnée à la bonne personne elle se met à vivre. »

Severus se retourna et vit Sirah. Pendant un petit moment, il eu vraiment envie de sortir sa baguette et de lui lancer un sort mais il voulait en savoir plus sur les peluches.

« La bonne personne?»

« Oui, dit-elle en se rapprochant, lorsqu'on la donne à une personne qu'on aime et qui nous aime en retour, elle se met à être vivante. Peut-être pas avec les caractéristiques de ce à quoi elle ressemble, mais elle bouge et a sa conscience. »

Le mot «aime» tiqua à ses oreilles. Drôle de chose… il pourrait peut-être l'offrir à George ! Tant pis si elle ne se mettait pas à bouger au moins il lui aurait offert quelque chose. Snape savait que s'il ne lui donnait rien, le Gryffondor n'allait pas cesser de lui reprocher.

«Je suis Sirah Fox ! Toi ?»

Il regarda la main que la jeune fille lui tendait avec dégout. Vraiment cette fille lui donnait envie de vomir. Comme il vaut mieux garder ses ennemis proches de soi, Snape répondit à son geste en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Ce n'était pas l'envie d'écraser ses petits doigts de Serdaigle qui lui manquait...

«Severus… Severus Snape…»

«Contente d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance»

Sur ce, elle le planta-là. Un peu troublé, Severus empoigna le futur cadeau et le paya. Il le mit dans son sac et sortit. Le Serpentard marcha tranquillement, ce ne fut pas très long qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir les cinq amis. Trois d'entre eux baguette sortie, les deux autres semblaient un peu mal à l'aise. Snape lança un regard noir à Potter, Black et Pettigrow.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?»

« Voyons Snivelus, sois un peu plus gentil avec nous. On vient t'aider à transporter tes sacs !» James lança un sort au sac contenant le chocolat et les plumes. Il se mit à virevolter dans les airs et Sirius l'attrapa en plein vol.

« Voyons ce que madame a acheté. Deux plumes ! Pour remplacer les autres ma chérie ? Et … oh ! Voyez-vous ça! Black sortit une des tablettes de chocolat qu'il avait acheté plus tôt. Snivelus est un accro du chocolat ! Eh bien ! J'aurais tout vu. »

Peter se mit à rire de la remarquer de son ami. Lupin qui était un peu plus en arrière marmonna quelque chose et George le regardait très intensément. Snape recula d'un pas.

«Je croyais que le chocolat était mauvais pour les serpents» ricana Potter.

« JAMES !!!»

Tous se retournèrent en même temps pour voir Lily accompagnée de Sirah. Elle n'avait pas l'air très content et Severus était très heureux de ne pas être à la place du père d'Harry. Une longue morale commença à être faite à James et un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage du noir.

« Rends-lui ses choses ! Tout de suite !»

Retissent, il finit quand même par le faire. N'oubliant pas de proférer des menaces au passage, Snape partit dès qu'il eut son sac entre les mains.

« Note à moi-même: Ne pas avoir de petite amie….» pensa-t-il en courant.

**xXx**

Voilà déjà un moment que Snape était revenu à Poudlard. Il avait eu la chance de revoir Potter de loin se faisant crier après par Lily et ça l'avait terriblement amusé.

«Bien fait pour lui !»

Maintenant il se promenait dans les couloirs avec la peluche qu'il avait acheté plutôt, évitant le plus de monde possible. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'envie de donner ce truc au Weasley. Même le goût de son chocolat était moins bon. Il s'adossa contre un mur et soupira.

«Severus ?»

L'interpelé tourna la tête pour apercevoir George. Celui-ci semblait un peu surpris de le voir.

«Oui, Weasley ?»

Au son de son nom de famille, George se crispa un peu. Ce devait être à cause de l'incident de pré-au-lard.

« Je… il vint se placer juste à côté de lui, j'avais dit à James de ne pas faire ça…»

«Mais tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher !»

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis celui qui a averti Lily !»

Snape soupira. Tout lui reprocher ne mènerait à rien de bon.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi.»

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de rajouter d'autre chose, il se sentit entraîner. Le roux ne le lâcha qu'une fois devant la salle où ils avaient fait leur devoir de métamorphose ensemble. Ils y entrèrent et Severus se plaça devant George.

« Joyeux anniversaire…» dit-il en lui tendant la peluche.

**oOoOo**

George observa la peluche, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras en tentant de définir ce que c'était. À première vu, c'était une petite baleine, mais on n'était jamais sûr de rien avec Severus. Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son nouvel ami, qui était un peu rouge.

«Je...J'ai pensé que ça te plairait, marmonna le Serpentard.»

«Et c'est le cas! Je vais l'appeler Boogaloo! Ça sonne bien non?»

«Mouais...si tu le dis...»

Apparemment, Severus ne lui disait pas tout à propos de cette peluche, mais le roux ne lui posa pas de questions. À la place, il serra Boogaloo et eut soudainement l'impression furtive que la peluche se mit à vivre. Il lui lança un drôle de regard, mais la baleine était à nouveau complètement immobile. Il fronça les sourcils mais balaya la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

«Dis...en fait, je suis pas sensé le savoir puisque c'est supposé être une fête surprise, mais Peter s'est échappé et bon, apparemment ils vont donner une grande fête pour moi ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande...si tu veux tu pourrais venir? proposa George en sachant pertinemment que c'était la plus mauvaise idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu.»

«Mais t'es malade W...George! –L'appellation de son prénom réjouit le roux- Je ne peux tout bonnement pas me pointer là! Il y aura tes petits crétins d'amis, et puis une tonne de Gryffondors et je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas sensés être amis! Et puis il y aura Lily j'imagine...»

Le Gryffondor soupira. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas très brillant, mais George n'était pas un adolescent réputé pour son jugement!

«Je sais bien, lâcha-t-il la mine piteuse. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu viennes...»

Encore une fois, il crut sentit un souffle sur ses bras. Il baissa le regard vers Boogaloo mais la peluche était immobile. Il reposa son regard sur Severus qui avait à nouveau prit une jolie teinte rosée.

«Bon alors euh...on se voit plus tard, lança le Serpentard en quitta la salle de classe déserte.»

George eut un petit sourire en serrant sa peluche, et il sortit à son tour de la classe.

**xXx**

«Hey Georgy, qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Snivelus? demanda nonchalamment Sirius en pointant la carte lorsque le roux rejoignit les maraudeurs dans leur dortoir.»

«Hein? Oh...confrontation habituelle, rien d'alarmant, répondit George en s'écrasant sur le lit de James, rêveur.Hey Prongs, reviens sur terre mon vieux. »

Le père d'Harry sursauta et les quatre autres adolescents éclatèrent de rire. C'est alors que le brun remarqua la peluche que George tenait presque...avec possessivité.

«C'est quoi ça Georgy? demanda James.»

«Ça? Oh...-George regarda la peluche- C'est un cadeau de Sirah...»

Sirius et James lui lancèrent un regard entendu qui embarrassa le Gryffondor.

«Arrêtez, quoi, c'est qu'une peluche!»

**xXx**

«Triche pas! protesta Lily en lui plaquant les mains sur le visage.»

George rigola. Malgré tous les efforts et la bonne volonté de la rousse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retirer le bandeau noir qu'elle lui avait calé sur les yeux. Après la 6ème fois, elle s'impatienta.

«Tu vas tout de suite remettre ce bandeau ou je te crève les yeux en guise de remplacement!»

George s'exécuta rapidement, parce qu'il ne saurait dire si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Finalement, sa guide s'arrêta et George fit de même. Même s'il avait les yeux bandés, il savait tout de même qu'ils se trouvaient devant la Salle sur demande. Puis, il sentit un mouvement en face de lui et Lily recommença à marcher, plus lentement cette fois, en le tirant à côté d'elle. Puis, il la sentit retirer le bout de tissu noir et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné par la splendeur des lieux. Vraiment, les maraudeurs s'étaient surpassés pour transformés cette salle en pièce absolument parfaite pour un anniversaire. Plusieurs banderoles étaient suspendues au plafond, sur lesquelles étaient écrit en lettres d'or: «Joyeux anniversaire George!». Il y avait une large piste de danse et George crut rêver en apercevant les Bizarr'Sisters sur la scène scintillante. Il y avait aussi quelques plateformes de danse, un large buffet, quelques tables, une énooorme fontaine de chocolat et George n'eut pas le temps d'observer tout le reste qu'une foule apparut de nul par en s'écriant «JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAAAAIRE GEORGE!!!» En tête de la centaine d'élèves, il y avait les maraudeurs accompagnés de Sirah qui s'avancèrent vers lui, tous souriants. Sirah s'accrocha à son bras et l'embrassa.

«Eh ben ça alors! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout! s'exclama George en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Peter qui tourna automatiquement son regard vers le plancher illuminé.»

James leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

«Bonne fête vieux! J'espère que ça te plaît!»

«Tu rigoles, j'adore! Merlin j'y crois pas, vous avez vu cette fontaine de chocolat géante!»

George se détacha de Sirah et se dirigea vers la fontaine haute de près de quatre mètres et d'au moins deux mètres de diamètre. _Bon sang, Severus aimerait ça..._Il se tourna vivement vers ses amis.

«Alors, elle commence quand cette fête?»

**xXx**

Il était à peu près 11 heures lorsque George consentit à descendre d'une table et d'arrêter de danser. Ses quelques biéraubeurres avalées avaient fait leur effet et il n'avait pas arrêté de se trémousser contre Sirah, un peu pompette elle aussi. Ils rejoignirent les maraudeurs et leurs copines à une table, George exhibant sa voix charmante...

« So take your hands off me, tonight I'm breaking free, this is the night, this is the niiiiiight! beugla le roux. Bon sang que j'aime cette chanson!»

Sirah eut une crise de gloussement et Lily, les joues rouges, éclata de rire avec elle, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer l'hilarité de la table complète. Ils avalèrent un morceau tout en discutant, puis, George attrapa la main de Sirah et la refit monter sur une plateforme alors que le groupe célèbre entama la chanson Magic Works.

_Believe that magic works__  
__Don't be afraid__  
__Of bein' hurt__  
__Don't let this magic die__  
__The answer's there__  
__Oh, just look in her eyes_

Sans trop savoir comment, la bouche de Sirah se plaqua violemment contre celle de George. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se retrouva à caresser avidement ses courbes d'adolescente. Il entendit vaguement les sifflements autour d'eux. Il sentit la jambe de sa partenaire s'entortiller autour de sa propre cuisse et ses mains se glisser sous sa chemise. Le Gryffondor fut alors prit d'un violent éclair de lucidité et il se souvint de l'endroit où il était. Il empoigna les mains de Sirah et les retira de sous sa chemise partiellement déboutonnée, puis se recula, s'arrachant aux baisers passionnés de la Serdaigle. Il descendit de la plateforme et vacilla lorsqu'il sentit vaguement deux bras fermes le remettre sur pieds.

«Merlin, Georgy, mets un frein sur la biéraubeurre et va prendre l'air un peu, lui dit la voix lointaine de Remus qui le tira hors de la Salle sur Demande. Vas faire un tour, je t'attendrai ici.»

George acquiesça et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il fonce dans une armure et dégringole l'escalier avec dans un vacarme infernal. Il demeura immobile un instant et lorsqu'il fut certain que personne n'accourait dans sa direction, il se releva. Il se retrouva alors devant...les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde. Comment il avait fait pour partir du septième étage et se retrouver au deuxième? Sans se poser plus de questions, il poussa la porte pour aller se rafraîchir. Sans regarder autour de lui, il se dirigea vers le premier lavabo qu'il aperçut et alla s'asperger d'eau froide. Il ferma les yeux, le visage dégoulinant, et repensa à la soirée. Il devrait vraiment calmer son ardeur avec l'alcool...

«George? s'étonna une voix masculine derrière lui»

Le roux se retourna et vit Severus qui sortait d'une cabine fumante.

«Tiens, salut Sevichou...répondit le Gryffondor d'une voix endormie.»

«Par les écailles d'un dragon George, m'appelles pas comme ça. T'as encore bu à ce que je vois...»

«Bu? Naaan...fit George en s'écrasant à côté du Serpentard.»

Severus le regarda s'asseoir et l'imita, honteusement content de le voir.

«Et qu'est-ce que toooi tu fais ici d'abord? demanda George les yeux mi-clos.»

«Et bien...-Snape hésita- J'essayais une nouvelle potion...»

George murmura un petit «oh» et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui laissa échapper un hoquet. George s'attendait à ce qu'il le repousse mais il le laissa pourtant faire. Il préférait sûrement le retrouver là que sur la cuvette d'une toilette. George sentit vaguement la joue du Serpentard s'appuyer sur sa tête. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, puis George leva doucement la tête et se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Severus. Celui-ci ne détourna même pas la tête et George ne saurait dire qui de lui ou de Snape avait avancé le visage vers l'autre. Il sentit des lèvres froides et douces effleurer les siennes lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment. Par réflexe, George poussa Severus dans la cabine d'où il était sortit et se leva un peu trop vite. Il tituba et s'accrocha au mur.

«George! Remus m'a dit que je te trouverais ici...Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les chiottes des filles...M'enfin, tu viens, tout le monde veut te voir ouvrir tes cadeaux!»

George leva un regard vitreux vers Sirah qui le regardait les yeux brûlants. Il se passa une main dans le visage, un peu déboussolé.

«Ouais...ouais j'arrive...»

Au moment de passer la porte, il se retourne vers la cabine, mais ne vit qu'une porte fermée.

**Fin**

Voilà ! Chapitre 8 posté et si vous êtes toujours là, on vous remercie BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP !

REVIEW ?????????????????????


	9. Quoi

Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: J'ai essayé de lancer un sort à J.K pour qu'elle me donne ses personnages… mais jsuis pas magicienne ! YEN A PAS UN OU UNE PAS LOIN ??

_Oui, c'est du yaoi, relation entre hooommes. Si ça vous dérange, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Avec un couple assez particulier, George/Jeune Snape (parce que comme Golden-Cage l'a si bien dit, en vieux il est laid)_

Réponse aux reviews anonyme ! parce qu'on t'aime cher lecteur anonyme :

EliZ : C'était une courte review mais toutes les reviews font plaisir. Merci

Chamallow : Ouais étrange XD contente que tu aimes aller voici la suite !

ConanBlack : Merci XD on y met beaucoup d'amour à l'écrire aussi

Saisei : Et oui ! Pour toi une autre petite avancé plus qu'un chapitre avant… MOUHAHAHA on est diabolique ! Jsuis super contente l'idée de la peluche a bien été accueillit j'avais cru le contraire. Merci pour une autre de tes reviews. On les aime beaucoup.

Je sais que l'on vous a fait attendre une semaine HONTE À NOUS ! mais c'était à cause de Pâques et blablabla !

Chapitre 9

_Oh Merlin..._Snape retint son souffle. Écrasé contre son chaudron malodorant fumant, il entendit la voix cristalline de Sirah, qui ne semblait pas en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« George! Remus m'a dit que je te trouverais ici...Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les chiottes des filles...M'enfin, tu viens, tout le monde veut te voir ouvrir tes cadeaux! »

Les cadeaux? Oh...oui, bien sûr, sa fête...à laquelle il ne participait pas, bien sûr. Une pointe de jalousie lui perça l'estomac. Il entendit George répondre qu'il arrivait, puis la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Le Serpentard resta dans cette position plus ou moins cinq minutes, n'ayant pas le courage de se lever. Lorsque finalement la voix geignarde de Mimi se fit entendre, il se décida enfin. Il prit le chaudron et alla déverser sa potion dans le lavabo le plus proche. De toute façon, il l'avait raté. Il repensa à la scène précédente. Il n'avait pas...ils ne s'étaient pas...Le frôlement de leurs lèvres n'avait duré qu'un court instant et pourtant, Severus avait sentit un frisson électrisant lui parcourir l'échine. Il secoua sèchement la tête. Il avait certainement dû rêver...et si ce n'était pas le cas, George était bourré, alors forcément, c'était...un accident. Rien de plus.

« Hum hum... »

Severus leva les yeux vers Mimi qui voletait au-dessus de lui, et elle pointa sa robe. Le noir regarda sa manche et vit qu'au contact de la potion, elle s'était enflammée.

« Ah merde! »

Il éteignit les flammes violettes d'un coup de baguette, rangea ses affaires de potions, salua le fantôme et sortit des toilettes en direction de son dortoir, un air absent sur le visage.

**oOoOo**

George regarda les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Ses amis avaient été de véritables génies sur ce coup-là. De ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir, cette soirée avait été géniale. Mais justement, il avait encore trop bu… Moony lui avait raconté qu'il avait du l'envoyer prendre l'air parce que sinon il aurait couché avec Sirah sur la piste de dance(1). Bien embarrassé, le roux avait évité de lui parler après ça. Curieusement, la semaine suivant sa fête, Snape l'évitait chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler. Pourtant, il croyait que depuis qu'ils avaient joué au scrabble, le Serpentard et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Il lui avait même fait un cadeau ! Cadeau qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur… Le soir, il le déposait sur sa malle et le matin suivant, la peluche avait traversé toute la pièce. À mesure que la semaine avançait, il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle respirait lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras…

**oOoOo**

Trois jours passèrent depuis l'_incident_ de la salle de bain. Severus avait bien évidemment évité George le plus possible. Contrairement à lui, le roux semblait toujours trouver un prétexte pour venir lui parler, mais en aucun cas il ne mentionnait le baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Le Serpentard se débrouillait toujours pour trouver des excuses des plus pitoyables. Oui, Severus se trouvait pitoyable, mais il préférait la fuite aux règlements de compte. Ce matin-là, il rangea ses affaires de métamorphoses dans son sac et sortit de la classe lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella. Exaspéré, il se retourna avec un gracieux claquement de cape et regarda qui l'avait apostrophé. Ironiquement, il s'agissait du Weasley, caché derrière une statue, qui lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il vienne dans sa direction. Severus l'ignora superbement et continua son chemin. Après avoir fait une halte rapide à son dortoir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire son apparition dans la grande salle pour aller déjeuner, une main l'agrippa fermement et le tirant dans une classe déserte.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite ou je vais te lyncher! s'écria Snape en se débattant. »

« Si c'est le seul moyen pour te parler alors je suis prêt à courir le risque, répliqua George en desserrant sa prise. »

Severus lissa les plis de sa robe et sentit que le roux cherchait à croiser son regard, aussi, le Serpentard détourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'ai faim moi, protesta-t-il d'une voix faible. »

« Oh allez, t'as bien cinq minutes à m'accorder! Ça fait trois jours que tu m'évites! »

Severus rougit et jeta un regard en coin au Gryffondor, soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux. Il semblait vouloir lui parler de quelque chose. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, incertain de vouloir savoir ce qui le tracassait.

« Hum...tu sais, la peluche que tu m'as offerte pour ma fête? »

Severus se raidit.

« Oui...souffla-t-il. »

« Et bien...c'est étrange...elle s'est mise à...à faire de drôle de choses... »

« Quel...genre de choses? »

« Eh bien...tu vas sûrement me trouver ridicule mais...m'enfin, hier soir elle était sur ma table de chevet et ce matin et bien...elle était au pied du lit. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle...respire...C'est normal tu crois? »

Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant le petit discours de George. Et maintenant c'était Boogaloo qui s'y mettait! Mais où allait le monde, Merlin!? _Je n'aime pas George et il ne m'aime pas plus!_ tenta de se convaincre le Serpentard. Cependant, un doute s'insinua malicieusement dans son esprit. Sans se retourner vers le rouge et or, il répliqua, d'une voix basse à peine audible :

« Ça doit être ton imagination...Un de tes amis l'a probablement déplacé par inadvertance...Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je vais aller manger... »

Sur ce, il sortit rapidement de la classe et entendit derrière lui une dernière phrase :

« Tu viendras au match tout à l'heure!? »

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'enfermer à nouveau dans son dortoir.

**oOoOo**

Severus lui cachait quelque chose. Dès qu'il avait mentionné Boogaloo, il avait sentit que l'attitude de son ami avait changée. Est-ce que ça pourrait être une sorte de souvenir pour lui ? Et il lui aurait donné ! George regarda le Serpentard qui n'était pas encore partit de son champ de vision. Il essaya d'aller le rejoindre encore pour lui parler de son cadeau mais une paire de mains l'encerclèrent à la taille. Derrière lui il entendit un petit :

« Coucou Georgy ! »

« Sirah ! »

Avec un rire nerveux il se retourna pour voir la blonde lui sourire. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et l'attrapa par le bras en l'entraînant quelque part. Tout en marchant elle se mit à parler de la soirée (elle semblait s'en souvenir plus que lui…).

« Oh je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton match ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! » répondit-il, heureux qu'elle s'en souvienne.

« Tu devrais faire la même chose pour moi ! » elle arrêta et se plaça juste devant lui.

« La même chose...? »

« Oui ! Me souhaiter bon match ! Tu sais bien que je suis une poursuiveuse Georgy ! »

« QUOI! »

Le Gryffondor arrêta de respirer suite à la déclaration de sa … petite amie. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ! Quoi que… maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le soir de la St-Valentin où il n'avait pas écouté… Oh la boulette ! Jamais il ne serait capable de lui envoyer un cognard. Pourquoi devait-il jouer contre Serdaigle ?

**xXx**

« Alors elle a dit qu'on devrait prendre une pause elle et moi… »

George donna une claque dans le dos de James. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de sa relation avec Lily et à trente secondes d'un match ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait ce drôle d'impression qu'ils ne gagneraient pas aujourd'hui…

George afficha se sourire qu'il avait toujours lors d'une partie et regarde son capitaine aller serrer la main du fier Serdaigle. Au moins, cette fois, il ne se ferait pas broyer les doigts…

**oOoOo**

Non, vraiment, le Quidditch n'était pas un sport pour Snape, même du haut des gradins...Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là aussi, personne n'avait à l'obliger à venir assister à ce match! _Il ne t'a pas obligé, il te l'a demandé! _Severus fit taire sa conscience et regarda le stade. Les deux équipes arrivaient face à face sur le terrain boueux sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements. Aujourd'hui, Gryffondor affrontait Serdaigle. Severus passa en revue chacun des joueurs. Potter semblait plutôt mal en point et le Serpentard rigola en le voyant si abattu. Les autres joueurs quant à eux étaient confiants, comme d'habitude. Et Weasley...Il avait un drôle de sourire chaque fois qu'il embarquait sur le terrain avec sa batte sur l'épaule...décidemment, cet air lui donnait un air cent fois plus attirant. Pas qu'il l'était déjà mais..._Tu t'enfonces Sevychou! _La ferme, la voix...Snape remarqua alors qu'il avait l'air troublé en regarda l'autre équipe. Le Serpentard suivit son regard jusqu'à...Sirah. Sirah? Depuis quand jouait-elle dans l'équipe elle? Apparemment, il n'avait jamais suivit les matchs avec autant d'attention qu'il aurait dû. Severus fronça les sourcils. Si seulement elle pouvait se prendre un cognard en plein dans la gueule...Un coup de sifflet, et le match commença. Aussitôt, une vague de robes rouges et bleues s'éleva dans le stade ovale. Immédiatement, il vit Fox en possession du souaffle qui fonçait vers les anneaux adverses à toute vitesse, et il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Elle compta ainsi une vingtaine de points avant que Gryffondor ne récupère la balle rouge et ne réussissent à égaliser les points. Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus devait se l'avouer, la partie était des plus distrayantes. Les Serdaigle étaient en tête d'une bonne cinquantaine de points, pratiquement tous comptés par la blonde. Elle était douée, on ne pouvait le nier. Elle et ses deux compagnes poursuiveuses enchaînait les points, sans que les Gryffondors ne puissent les arrêter. Potter semblait totalement dans les vapes et volait par-ci par-là, sans jamais vouloir attraper le vif d'or. George quant à lui ne semblait pas vouloir diriger les cognards sur les poursuiveuses, et l'autre batteur frappait à tort et à travers. La partie dura une quinzaine de minutes de plus, avant que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ne mette la main sur la balle dorée. Les bleu et bronze avaient gagné en maître. Severus quitta les gradins avant de voir du coin de l'œil une tignasse blonde se jeter au cou d'un roux qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles.

**oOoOo**

Mais quelle partie ! Il avait retenu tout ses coups pour ne pas les envoyer sur Sirah et James avait été aussi vivant que les chaussettes de Sirius le soir. Parce qu'il avait beau être séduisant, l'odeur de ses pieds était une autre histoire… Au moins ils n'avaient pas perdu contre Serpentard. Ce qui serait une plus grosse défaite que contre les Serdaigles et une grande humiliation.

Dès qu'il posa le pied par terre, George sentit qu'on se jetait à son cou. Il tenta de retrouver l'équilibre, Sirah ne l'aidant pas vraiment en essayant de l'embrasser. Il semblerait qu'elle est comprise qu'il évitait de lui envoyer les cognards durant le match.

« Ah Georgy tu es trop gentil ! »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche et le quitta en souriant. _Décidément, cette fille s'attachait trop…_ Mais quel con il était pour penser ça ! Dans le vestiaire, ses coéquipiers masculins passèrent des commentaires sur les nuits torrides qui risquaient d'arriver vu la vitesse de leur relation. George ne sut pourquoi, mais à cet instant il se sentit coupable.

**xXx**

« Alors avec Sirah c'est sérieux ? »

George déposa sa plume et réfléchit quelque secondes. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment parler d'une relation sérieuse. La question était : l'aimait-il vraiment ?

« Je crois. »

« Tu crois ! » répéta Sirius perplexe par la réponse de son ami.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie avant tu vois… »

Le tombeur sembla surpris et puis un drôle de sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il s'installa calmement sur les genoux de George et lui pinça une joue en rigolant.

« Alors tu l'as jamais fait ! »

« Fait ? SIRIUS ! »

Le roux le poussa par terre. Vraiment, ce Black pouvait vraiment être un obsédé parfois ! Le nouveau professeur attitré du Weasley se leva, ensorcela un fauteuil, le fit venir devant George et s'y installa.

« Bien Georgy… On doit discuter toi et moi ! »

Le Gryffondor tenta de résonner son ami qui le fit taire avec un doigt sur les lèvres. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître un tableau.

« Je vais t'expliquer les secrets de la vie ! fit-il en dessinant ce qui pouvait être une femme et ce qui semblait être un homme. Quand un homme et une femme s'aiment, ils font ce qu'on appelle l'amour ! Si tu veux être plus vulgaire tu dis baiser ! Mais il y a une grande différence entre ces deux mots. Faire l'amour c'est comme son nom l'indique, on le fait quand on aime. Alors que l'autre… tu vois quoi ! »

George soupira, découragé par ce que son ami lui expliquait. À ce qu'il avait entendu, le beau noir était toujours aussi vierge que lui.

« Bon, je sais que tu **meurs** d'envie de savoir comment on fait cela ! Pas vrai mon Georgy préféré ? C'est très simple ! Le… »

« Sirius ! »

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir Remus et Peter entrer dans la salle commune. À la tête que faisait le loup-garou, ce n'était pas une journée pour jouer avec ses nerfs.

« Tais-toi Sirius ! Il ne veut rien savoir de tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es trop prude pour vouloir écouter mon cours d'éducation sexuel qu'il l'est lui aussi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ! »

« C'est bon… c'est bon… » murmura Sirius.

Il était rare de le voir s'incliner devant quelqu'un, mais peut-être que l'approche de la pleine lune était un argument de plus pour faire écouter Sirius Black.

« Le pauvre garçon ne se souvient même pas ce qu'il a dit le soir de sa fête ! Laisse-le aller à son rythme. »

« J'ai dis quelque chose !? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui ! Lorsque tu es revenu de ta petite marche. »

George se gratta la tête et essaya de se souvenir. Rien ne vint ! La prochaine fois, il ne boira pas autant…

« Et j'ai dis quoi… »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux ! »

**FIN**

Et on ne veut pas que ça arrive ! Surtout moi étant une grande fan de Yaoi…. -tousse tousse- mouais bon

Wàla ! Fin du chapitre 9 ! Il en reste d'autre ne vous en faites pas !

-cours partout car elle a trop mangé de chocolat-


	10. Premier baiser

Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Toujours rien du côté de J.K… elle refuse toujours de nous donner ses persos…. Mais bon je prévois de débarquer chez elle et de kidnapper ses enfants et de lui demander ses personnages en retour !XD

_Oui, c'est du yaoi, relation entre hooommes. Si ça vous dérange, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Avec un couple assez particulier, George/Jeune Snape (parce que comme Golden-Cage l'a si bien dit, en vieux il est laid)_

Réponse aux reviews anonyme ! parce qu'on t'aime cher lecteur anonyme :

EliZ : On dirait qu'il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment XD il doit être comme moi… une très courte mémoire ! Bon chapitre

chamalloW : Moi je ne m'en souvenais plus mais Black-Berry a dit que Gryffondor n'avait pas gagner depuis des années la coupe jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive… Ouais elle se rappel de trop de trucs… Je me demande de plus en plus souvent si j'ai pas du sang de poisson rouge ! Merci et bonne lecture.

Saisei : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Chapitre 10

George regarda l'heure. Le double cours d'Histoire de la magie du matin était particulièrement soporifique. Plus, disons. Heureusement qu'il n'avait aucun cours de l'après-midi. Il bailla longuement, chiffonna sa feuille de gribouillis et la lança sur la tête de l'élève devant lui, mais celui-ci, endormi, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Une demi-heure de torture plus tard, la cloche sonna enfin et George sortit en vitesse de la classe, voulant à tout prix échapper au pouvoir endormant de son professeur. Vite rejoint par les Maraudeurs, ils passèrent devant la salle où lui et Severus avaient l'habitude d'aller quand ils voulaient être tranquilles. _Ah ouais...faudrait penser à la décorer un jour!_ Et justement, ce jour-là, ni le Serpentard ni lui n'avait de cours l'après-midi. Il tourna les talons en vitesse, si bien que les Maraudeurs ne s'aperçurent pas qu'il allait dans la direction opposée.

Il trouva le Serpentard dans la salle d'étude, en train de faire Merlin sait quel devoir.

« Salut! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

Severus renversa son pot d'encre sur son parchemin, sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Oh Merlin George, tu m'as fait peur! grogna-t-il en nettoyant le papier d'un coup de baguette. »

« Désolé...Dis, cet après-midi, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller décorer notre salle! Ni l'un ni l'autre a de cours et ça fait un moment qu'on a pas passé de temps ensemble. Depuis...samedi en fait, je crois. »

« Hum non, on s'est vu hier, le corrigea Severus avec un soupçon de sarcasme. »

« C'est un bien grand mot, tu voulais me lyncher, tu te rappelles? Enfin, après déjeuner tu viendras me rejoindre là-bas ok? Je compte sur toi, ajouta le roux en lui faisant un clin d'œil, geste qu'il lui faisait souvent ces temps-ci. »

Il quitta la salle d'étude en entendant, derrière lui : « Mais j'ai des devoirs ! »

**xXx**

George rejoignit les maraudeurs à la table des Gryffondors à la Grande Salle. Quand il s'assit entre Moony et Padfoot, ce dernier lui lança un petit pain.

« Hey! protesta le roux. »

« T'étais passé où Georgy?

« Euh... »

« Padfoonet s'est fait du soucis pour son pauvre Georgy, plaisanta James. »

« Bien sûr! approuva Sirius. Il est siii vulnérable! »

« Merci, c'est gentil, ironisa le Weasley. »

James se mit alors à étaler ses problèmes de cœur avec Lily et George échappait avec panache à la question. Réfléchissant à comment il pourrait aménager la pièce, il écouta d'une oreille distraite le futur père d'Harry raconter que même si lui et Lily s'étaient réconcilier à la soirée de George, elle semblait distante et blablabla. Vers 12h50, il se leva, salua les Gryffondors sous prétexte qu'il allait voir Sirah, et se dirigea vers _leur_ salle. En chemin, il songea que si Fred savait que Snape y était déjà allé, il ne voudrait plus jamais y remettre les pieds. George émit un son à mi-chemin entre un petit rire et un soupir. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était devant la toile animée qui masquait la porte de la pièce. Il entra et fut surpris de voir que Severus était déjà présent. Habituellement, il cherchait des excuses pour arriver en retard. George le gratifia de son habituel sourire charmeur.

« J'ai plusieurs petites idées pour la déco! Quelque chose qui mêlerait les caractéristiques de nos deux maisons! »

« Super...fit Severus avec un enthousiasme _évident_. »

« Tu vas voir, ça va être génial! »

Deux heures passèrent. La première demi-heure, Severus avait été peu enclin à faire quoique ce soit, mais celles d'après, George réussit à le décoincer un peu et ils passèrent un bon moment. Ils avaient aménagé un coin avec pleins de coussins, un autre avec un foyer et un sofa devant. Il y avait une bibliothèque pour le côté maniaque de livres de Severus et en face, une table et quelques chaises. George soupira de contentement et s'étira longuement. Il échangea un regard satisfait avec le Serpentard et ensemble, ils contemplèrent leur chef-d'œuvre. Le Serpentard brisa le silence en premier.

« Le plancher entre la bibliothèque et la table là, juste devant la porte...ça fait un peu vide non?

George regarda le plancher d'un œil critique, inclinant légèrement la tête, si bien que ses longs cheveux frôlèrent l'épaule de Severus.

« Tu as raison! Faut mettre un tapis! »

« Bonne idée...mais comment? »

Les deux jeunes hommes réfléchirent un instant. Puis, George eut une idée.

« Un tapis avec un lion et un serpent! Ça réunit les deux maisons...pas vrai? »

« Euh...ouais...ça peut être intéressant comme concept, hésita le Serpentard. Et comment on réunit un lion et un serpent sur un tapis dis-moi? »

George réfléchit un instant, puis, un large sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait trouvé l'idée du siècle. Elle ne plairait peut-être pas à Severus sur le coup, mais il s'habituerait vite. Il prit sa baguette, pointa le sol et murmura une formule. Un tapis se forma lentement, fil par fil. Puis, quand il fut complet, George jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, qui ne semblait pas trop outré. Sur le plancher s'animait un puissant lion et un serpent vert émeraude s'entortillait autour de lui.

« Ça te va? hésita le roux, pas trop certain de la réaction du Serpentard. »

« Oui ça va. On va s'asseoir maintenant? »

Le Gryffondor le suivit vers les coussins, et ils s'assirent confortablement. George jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus, qui l'intercepta.

« Y'a quelque chose dont tu veux parler..? »

Il repensa à Boogaloo. C'était clairement évident qu'il (ou elle, c'était encore à déterminer) était _vivant_. Il devait en apprendre plus...

« Dis-moi la vérité à propos de Boogaloo, s'il te plaît. J'ai le droit de savoir.. »

« C'est ridicule comme vérité, tu es mieux dans l'ignorance, crois-moi...Moi j'aurais aimé rester dans l'ignorance, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant, mais George comprit quand même. »

« Allez, vas-y! Sinon je vais te persuader par la force, fit-il d'un ton menaçant, et accessoirement avec son sourire féroce. »

Severus déglutit.

«Elledevientvivantequandonaimelapersonnequinouslaofferteetquinousaime.»

« Qu...quoi? Attends, j'ai pas bien compris, tu peux répéter ça? »

Pourtant, George avait clairement bien compris.

« Tu te fous de moi? »

« Pas du tout...répète, allez! »

« J'ai dit : Elle devient vivante quand on aime la personne qui nous l'a offerte et qui nous aime en retour, voilà...»

Un long silence embarrassant envahi la pièce. George ne savait plus où se mettre. Oui il aimait bien le Serpentard, même beaucoup, et plus d'une fois il avait ressentit quelque chose de _plus_...mais Severus en retour? Il l'aimait? Il pensa alors à quelque chose.

« Severus? »

« Hmm? »

« Eh bien, hésita le roux, je me demandais...Que s'est-il passé samedi, le soir de ma soirée? Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous sinon...tu ne m'aurais pas évité pendant trois jours...Pas vrai? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Severus? »

George vit les muscles du Serpentard se tendre à mesure qu'il parlait, confirmant son hypothèse. Il ferma les yeux.

« S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi...On est amis non? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? répéta-t-il d'un ton implorant. »

« Je...Tu...Tu es venu à la salle de bains de Mimi, où je préparais une potion...Et...tu étais complètement bourré hein...Tu m'as...on s'est...embr... »

Severus ne semblait pas être capable de dire la fin du mot mais George avait comprit, il n'était pas stupide. Il se passa une main dans le visage et rouvrit les yeux.

« Severus je suis désolé, je te jure, je savais pas ce que je faisais...je... »

« Ça va, répondit précipitamment le vert et argent. »

Un autre silence tomba sur les deux adolescents. George était perdu. Il était à la fois gêné de ce qu'il avait fait, et désireux d'un autre baiser, pour qu'il s'en rappelle cette fois au moins. Il demanda à voix à peine audible :

« Et tu crois que...qu'il y a une chance, même toute petite...que ça se reproduise? »

Pendant un instant, il n'entendit que le souffle saccadé de Severus, juste à côté de lui. Il venait de faire une erreur, il le savait. Certain que le Serpentard allait s'enfuir, il plongea néanmoins ses yeux dans ceux brillants de Severus.

« Eh ben...tu sais...il se pourrait que... si tu retentais une approche...je ne sois pas complètement contre... »

George n'aurait su dire qui de lui ou de Severus avait avancé la tête vers le visage de l'autre. Mais il pouvait désormais affirmer que les lèvres de Severus étaient les plus douces qu'il ait jamais embrassées de sa vie. Il pressa son corps un peu plus contre celui de son partenaire, en une étreinte plus passionnée. Il oublia tout le reste, ne pensant plus qu'à ces lèvres. Ses lèvres.

**oOoOo**

Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi il était en train d'embrasser George Weasley, mais néanmoins il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait. Tellement, que son corps avait insisté (pas lui ! son corps !) pour se rapprocher. Leurs bassins étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et il pouvait sentir l'effet que leurs baisers faisaient au roux. Ce qui lui était arrivé lui arriva aussi. Il eu soudainement très chaud et la pile de coussin derrière lui était très tentante. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'y coucher, avec un certain Gryffondor l'accompagnant bien sûr. La libido du Serpentard prit le dessus et il se laissa tomber par en arrière entraînant l'autre dans sa chute. Bientôt, il fut couché sous le roux, une main dans son dos une autre s'accrochait au tissu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant ! La position n'était pas des plus confortable, si bien que lorsqu'il bougea, le noir sentit qu'une des mains de George s'était posée sur son derrière. Ce fut le déclic. Snape poussa l'autre loin de lui et il se releva en vitesse tout rouge et haletant.

« On peut… pas ! C'est… pas possible. Non ! »

Le Serpentard prit ses jambes à son cou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait là ! Tout ça, ce n'était qu'une grosse erreur ou mieux, un rêve ! Oui ! Il se réveillerait dans son lit et ce George n'aurait jamais existé. Personne ne voudrait être son ami et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il s'enfonça encore plus dans le château et au moment où il arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait juste devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ce lieu lui rappelait trop le roux. Snape recommença à courir, mais cette fois, il descendit jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard. Ici, le Gryffondor ne pourrait pas venir le voir.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, se dirigea vers son lit, ôta sa robe et défit sa chemise. Les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, il se prit une serviette et se rendit à la douche le plus discrètement possible en imaginant toutes les manières possible pour tuer un Gryffondor et il en était rendu à la torture avec le supplice de la goute d'eau. Voir Black devenir fou lui évitait de penser à l'horrible scène. Qu'il avait tout imaginé, bien sûr ! Rien de cela ne s'était passé !

Severus entra dans la douche, heureusement pour lui aucun de ses compagnons n'étaient là et aucun n'avaient prit une douche. Habituellement, il ne restait que de l'eau froide car les quatre imbéciles en prenaient une d'une demi-heure chacun. En plein milieu de la torture de Potter, George entra sans crier garde sur un cheval blanc, habillé en prince charmant et il le captura. Snape s'était alors retrouvé affublé d'une jolie robe rose et il gloussait en glissant des mots d'amours sur un lit de pétales de rose à son sauveur…

D'un geste sec, le noir ferma l'eau chaude et ouvrit la froide. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à ça… Le roux n'était pas son chevalier sauveur. Il avait encore moins l'envie de se retrouver seul sur un lit avec lui.

_Quoique pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, tu te tenais sur un tas de coussins avec lui… _

NON ! Tout ça n'était pas arrivé ! Sentant que l'eau devenait trop froide, Severus la referma et retourna à son lit en grelotant. Il rangea les morceaux de linges qu'il avait jetés un peu n'importe où et il s'habilla d'un magnifique pyjama vert à motif de petits chaudrons.

Le Serpentard referma le rideau autour de son lit et sortit de sous son matelas deux carnets. Un qu'il mit de côté, l'autre il l'ouvrit et prit une de ses nouvelles plumes. Après l'avoir trempé dans l'encre, il se mit à y écrire.

_1978 __ 6 avril_

_Juste au moment où je commençait à apprécier ce Weasley ( oui plus de George comme la dernière fois, après ce qui s'est passé…) tout dégénère. Tu te demandes ce qui a bien pu se passer pas vrai ? Dison que ce Gryffondor m'a fait du rentre dedans ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était gay ! Je veux dire, il sort avec cette blonde (que je t'ai décrite la dernière fois. Elle ne mérite même pas de respirer le même air que moi ! ). Disons aussi qu'il est plutôt beau garçon et viril, Les gens de son espèce sont sensés être efféminés et se maquiller non ? Mais lui, lui il est pas comme ça ! Il a ce sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il joue au Qidditch …Ça me rend fou !_

…_.._

_Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit… Je deviens fou ! Vraiment ! Je crois que je vais me jeter un sort pour tout oublier... _

Snape ferma rageusement son journal. Il avait remarqué que chaque fois qu'il parlait… du roux, les i se voyaient couronnés de jolie cœur à la place du point.

Il se rendait malade… Severus rangea les deux cahiers sous son matelas sans oublier de jeter un sort pour protéger ses choses. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'écrire ses trouvailles… Maudit soit ce George Weasley ! Quand on y repensait… apparaître dans les toilettes comme ça, ce n'était pas normal. Impossible même ! Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plutôt ?! Il lui cachait quelque chose et Severus était bien déterminé à découvrir quoi !

Le Serpentard passa le reste de la soirée à lire un très intéressant roman sur un sorcier de sang pur qui partait en croisade contre son frère qui avait marié une moldu, déshonorant sa famille et toute sa lignée. En pleine lecture il s'endormit. Dans son rêve, il se trouvait dans les serres et quelqu'un marchait à côté de lui. Il pouvait distinguer que le soleil brillait et le ciel était bleu, un vrai conte de fée… Ça lui prit un certain moment avant de réaliser qu'ils se tenaient la main. Snape voulu crier et enlever sa main de là mais rien ne se passa. C'était comme s'il était spectateur de la plus horrible scène qu'il pouvait imaginer. En plus de ne rien pouvoir faire, il se vit rire comme une fille idiote et rougir. Le pire, c'est que la personne avec lui était nul autre que George Weasley. Severus commença à s'agiter encore plus lorsqu'il vit que lui et George était sur le point de… de… s'embrasser ! Son corps refusa de bouger et il dû se regarder lécher le palais du roux. Alors que la chose s'apprêtait à aller plus loin et le noir trouver un moyen de se tuer, un bruit résonna et il se réveilla en sueur. De l'autre côté de son rideau, il entendit les voix de ses compagnons de chambre. Pour une fois ils avaient fait quelque chose d'utile !

« N'importe quoi… »

**Fin**

Voilà voilà ! Une grande avancé dans leur relation, (qui ne fait pas plaisir à Snape on dirait… XD) bon alors on se met à l'écriture de la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews en partant !


	11. je ne t'aime pas

Chapitre 11

Disclaimer: … Ils sont tous à elle… -dit-elle avec un certain dédain- Je t'aurais Snape… je t'aurais !

_Oui, c'est du yaoi, relation entre hooommes. Si ça vous dérange, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Avec un couple assez particulier, George/Jeune Snape (parce que comme Golden-Cage l'a si bien dit, en vieux il est laid)_

Réponse aux reviews anonyme ! parce qu'on t'aime cher lecteur anonyme :

Saisei : j'heu l'aime moi aussi son pyjama XD contente que tu l'es aimé parce qu'on a aimé l'écrire

EliZ : Oui son pyjama fait fureur XD et c'est chouette les tits cœurs sur les i.

J'aimerais faire une grosse dédicace à une bonne amie à nous qui est en ce moment à l'hôpital et qui souffrirait peut-être d'un cancer de/à l'intestin. On t'aime fort ! Ce chapitre est pour toi.

Chapitre 11

George déposa Boogaloo sur ses couvertures et il se leva péniblement. Ça faisait déjà un très bon moment qu'il était assis contre son lit à ne rien faire sauf penser à tout ça, tout ce temps par terre n'avait fait que lui donner un gigantesque mal de dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Sirah ? Ce fut au moment où il se relevait péniblement que la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit sur Remus qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise, derrière lui le Gryffondor pouvait distinguer une chevelure blonde dépassé ainsi qu'une petite silhouette. Le préfet toussota avant de dire un peu gêné :

« George… quelqu'un pour toi ! »

Sur ce, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu laissant Sirah devant la porte qu'il avait bien sûr refermée. Celle-ci se mit à rire bêtement et finit par lui sauter au cou. Après une session de bisous sur tout le visage par Sirah, George tomba par en arrière sous le poids de sa « petite-amie ». Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, quel couple idiot ils faisaient…

« Geor- »

Sirah, qui allait sûrement débiter quelque chose de ridicule et bête une fois de plus, arrêta net dans sa phrase en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du roux. Elle se releva sur un coude et pointa la peluche.

« Qui t'a donné ça George ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'elle pointait derrière lui. Il ne vit que Boogaloo qui s'amusait à se rouler sur le… dos. Enfin, ce qu'il croyait être le dos.

« Ah ! Boogaloo !? Eh bien, un ami ! »

D'un bond, elle quitta le lit et le dévisagea bizarrement. En la regardant, on pouvait bien voir qu'elle cherchait les bons mots car sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans arrêt sur des sons qui ne voulaient pas sortir. _On dirait un poisson, _pensa George en s'empêchant de rire. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle finit par se calmer.

« Et… la peluche bouge ? »

« À ce que tu peux voir, oui ! »

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir avec toutes ces questions sur Boogaloo. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle être au courant ?

« Onferaitmieuxdeneplussevoir ! lui dit-elle très rapidement. Je… j'y vais ! »

Et elle le planta là sans aucune explication. Le roux qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire resta sur le lit à regarder la porte pendant une bonne heure. Tout ça s'était passé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Sirah venait-elle de rompre de leur relation non-officielle-mais-dont-tout-le-monde-pensait-(et-eux-aussi)-qu'ils-étaient-en-couple ? Mais le truc c'est qu'avec ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt… ça ne lui faisait fichtrement vraiment rien ! Il pourrait même dire que ça lui enlevait un poids. Pas qu'elle soit un poids, mais le fait qu'après maintes réflexions, il soit en amour avec un garçon et non elle. Ça lui évitait de le lui dire.

Est-ce qu'il venait juste d'avouer être amoureux de Snape…? Snape son professeur de potion ! Celui qui lui avait donné au dessus de milles retenues et une centaine de claques derrière la tête? Il avait bien aimé l'embrasser et il y avait Boogaloo aussi…

« Je fais quoi maintenant ? » se demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

**xXx**

« George ! »

Il arrêta juste devant la sortie de la salle commune. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il put apercevoir James avec Lily. Celle-ci semblait fâchée, ça devait sûrement avoir un rapport avec Sirah…

En soupirant bruyamment, il les rejoignit. La petite amie de Prongs le toisa durement. Elle planta un doigt accusateur sur son torse et devant James, mal à l'aise, elle commença à lui parler de son amie.

« Elle est dévastée ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, mais Bella m'a dit qu'elle avait pleuré toute la journée. Par la barbe de Merlin George, je suis son amie et j'exige des explications ! »

Le roux se sentit vraiment très mal sous toutes ces accusassions. En fait, il n'en avait aucune idée lui aussi. Elle était simplement partie comme ça après avoir vu sa peluche bouger. Il lui raconta tout, en omettant de dire qu'il avait l'intention de… rompre avec elle. Une fois sa version de l'histoire finie, la Gryffondor était calmée. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais mentit et il avait paru sincère dans son histoire.

« Je… je vais aller lui parler ! »

Elle leur dit au revoir et partie un peu confuse. George sentit alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

« Ah les femmes… »

« Ouais les femmes… lui répondit-il sur le même ton connaisseur. »

« Je sais ce qui te faut pour le moral ! Une bonne séance avec psychologue Sirius. »

Le père d'Harry le traina jusqu'à leur dortoir en parlant de ses problèmes à lui. Même quand il s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autre tout se remettait à tourner autour de Lily…

**xXx **

« Sirius… ça va aller, je suis capable de manger par moi-même ! »

Le Weasley repoussa la cuillère que son ami lui tendait avec des petits « ahhh » qui étaient sensé l'inciter à se laisser faire. Avec regret, Padfoot avala lui-même la nourriture en grommelant quelque chose sur le fait que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne savaient pas apprécier ce qu'on faisait pour eux.

« Hep ! Georgy, c'est pas ton ex là-bas ? »

Un peu gêné avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, il prit bien soin de la regarder seulement du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait aller bien, Sirah souriait même !

« Ça doit être chouette être une fille pour se faire consoler comme ça… »

Autour de lui tout le monde cessa de manger pour le regarder avec de grands yeux. Un drôle de sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius.

« Georgy… je ne te savais pas comme ça ! T'es chaud dis-donc ! »

« Idiot ! »

Fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à trouver et il lui lancer un raisin en pleine poire, suivit d'une cuisse de poulet et ainsi de suite.

Pendant que les maraudeurs commençaient une bataille de nourriture qui s'étendait jusqu'à la table des Serpentards (qui s'enfuirent en courant pour leurs beaux cheveux), Sirah souriait. Elle avait un plan…

**oOoOo**

Severus resta étendu dans son lit quelques minutes, retenant sa respiration, priant pour que ses gorilles de partenaires de chambre ne remarquent pas sa présence.

« Hey, le veracrasse! s'exclama Abruti no.1 en le voyant. »

_Raté_, pensa Severus en se leva lentement tout en affichant son air supérieur.

« Y'a quelqu'un pour toi dehors. À ta place je ne le ferais pas attendre...»

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était quand même pas le Weasley! Sinon ces stupides primitifs ne se seraient même pas donné la peine de le lui dire. Il passa devant lesdits hommes des cavernes qui le regardaient d'un œil presque...révérencieux. Snape fonça dans la salle commune et s'arrêta net en voyant un certain blond de sa connaissance assit nonchalamment sur un sofa en satin vert, près du feu. Severus hésita un peu, puis, alla s'asseoir près de lui, à l'autre bout du sofa. Lucius Malefoy tourna son regard gris vers lui, lui adressa un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi, Severus. On doit discuter. »

Severus se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et s'approcha un peu du Mangemort, sans toutefois dire un mot.

« Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition? »

« ...Oui...»

« Alors? »

Severus se retint pour ne pas frapper le blond. En effet, celui-ci ce trouvait maintenant penché sur lui et lui murmurait à l'oreille, ses cheveux tombant sur l'épaule de Snape, qui n'appréciait guère la situation.

« J'y ais réfléchi, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais pris ma décision, répondit-il finalement. »

Le Serpentard se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en sentant le gris des yeux de Malefoy lui transpercer l'âme, et accessoirement sa main sur sa cuisse. Il se leva brusquement, n'en pouvant plus de cette situation désagréable. Il tourna le dos au blond, qui lâcha :

« Les vacances sont dans un peu plus de deux mois. D'ici là tu devras m'avoir donné une réponse ou il sera trop tard... »

Severus se retourna mais Malefoy avait disparu. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard...Il frissonna et sortit de la salle commune.

**xXx**

Caché derrière sa pile de livres, Severus écouta discrètement la conversation qu'entretenaient les Serdaigles à une table voisine. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux saisir les paroles, murmurés parce que Pince les fixait avec son regard d'aigle à faire froid dans le dos.

« Tu as entendu, il paraît que Sirah a rompu avec son copain, George Weasley je pense, fit une voix féminine surexcitée. »

Severus releva inconsciemment la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Elle semblait trop amoureuse de lui, elle ne l'aurait jamais quitté sans raison.

« Oui je sais, Katia, qui l'a entendu d'Amy, qui en parlait avec Ashley, qui l'a apprit de Beverly qui a surprise une conversation entre Sirah et son amie Lily, m'a tout raconté. Apparemment, Weasley l'aurait trompé avec trois autres femmes majeures depuis le début de leur relation! En plus de ça, elle l'aurait surpris au lit avec une prostituée de Londres! »

Il y eut des murmures indignés tout autour de la table des Serdaigles, mais certainement pas plus indigné que Severus à cet instant. Rouge de colère et un peu de honte aussi, il se leva calmement et se dirigea vers la table des adolescentes, qui le fixèrent d'un œil mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? siffla l'une d'elles. »

« Ce que je veux? Je veux que vous cessiez de faire courir de fausses rumeurs à propos de m...George. Si Fox l'a quitté c'est simplement qu'elle est trop stupide pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle avait! s'emporta-t-il. »

Ce ne fut pas long qu'il se fit jeter dehors par Mrs. Pince à coup de balai. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait _vraiment_ dit ça aux Serdaigles, mais leurs visages déconcertés avaient suffit à le lui confirmer. Pour la deuxième fois alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, il fonça de plein fouet dans une jeune femme rousse. Il releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lily.

« Lily! Salut...Euh...désolé, fit-il un peu hésitant. »

« Y'a pas de mal... »

Il y eut un petit silence gêné.

« Lily je... »

« Severus écoute... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Vas-y... »

« Écoute euh...je suis désolée que James et toi vous vous détestiez, mais je crois que je l'aime, Severus, et j'aimerais que tu acceptes ça. J'aimerais...j'aimerais retrouver notre amitié Severus... »

_Des trucs de filles, son discours,_ pensa Snape en soupirant intérieurement. Il s'étonna un peu de ne pas sentir l'habituelle hargne qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait de James. Il était certainement trop énervé par l'histoire de Weasley. Mais au point d'en oublier ses sentiments pour Lily?

« S'il te plait Lily, s'il t'apporte l'amour dont tu as besoin, alors je n'ai pas le droit de t'enlever ça, même si ce n'est qu'un imbécile et que je sais que tu pourrais avoir mieux... Si tu es heureuse...si tu es heureuse, alors je le suis aussi. »

Severus se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son amie d'enfance s'embuer de larmes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et, maladroit, Severus passa ses bras autour d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ça va aller...faut pas pleurer pour si peu... »

Il l'éloigna un peu et sécha ses larmes du bout du doigt.

« Tu sais que je déteste te voir pleurer... »

Lily esquissa un sourire, qu'elle perdit pratiquement aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

« Tu es au courant pour George et Sirah? »

Severus se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Il le savait, il le savait qu'ils en arriveraient là. Il aurait tout de même préféré éviter le sujet.

« Hum...je sais simplement qu'elle l'a quitté...C'est vrai? »

« Moui, mais elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. En fait, elle n'a pratiquement rien dit du tout, elle se contentait de pleurer. Je pensais que, peut-être, George t'en aurait dit un peu plus... »

« Oh euh...non pas vraiment...Je ne suis au courant de rien... »

Ils bavardèrent un peu de leur journée, puis prirent deux chemins différents. Inconsciemment, Severus prit celui de _la_ pièce.

**FIN**

REVIEWS s'y ou plaît –yeux piteux-


	12. Je t'aime un peu

Chapitre 12

Disclaimer: J.K veut rien savoir ! T-T sont toujours pas à moi !

_Oui, c'est du yaoi, relation entre hooommes. Si ça vous dérange, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Avec un couple assez particulier, George/Jeune Snape (parce que comme Golden-Cage l'a si bien dit, en vieux il est laid)_

Réponse aux reviews anonyme ! parce qu'on t'aime cher lecteur anonyme :

Saisei : Pas si partit que ça la Sirah. XD elle devient diabolique. Et voici la suite en exclusivité !

EliZ : Bah XD se sont des sorciers et tout est possible. Mais moi-même jme demande… Merci d'avoir lu et reviwer !

Voilà bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12**

George déambulait dans les couloirs, étrangement mal à l'aise. Et il était convaincu que le baiser avec Snape n'en était pas la seule raison. D'ailleurs, ça faisait quelques heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se demanda vaguement où il était, même s'il connaissait la réponse. Et si le Serpentard ne voulait plus jamais lui adresser la parole? Et puis, pourquoi ce serait le cas? C'était pas comme si George l'avait violé non? Severus avait consentit! Le roux s'arrêta brusquement et regarda derrière lui. Personne. Pourtant il aurait juré avoir entendu des pas. Les bruits feutrés d'une paire de souliers féminins. Merlin, comment pouvait-il en avoir le cœur aussi net? Il se sentait étrangement observé. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'éloigna en courant à moitié, crispé. Ça y est! Il devenait aussi paranoïaque que Severus! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir le Serpentard de son esprit? Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Cette fois, il entendait clairement des pas. Des talons aiguilles, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Il se retourna, trop lentement. Sirah se tenait devant lui, à une bonne distance. Elle semblait bizarre. Bras croisés, ses cheveux d'ordinaire très propres semblaient sales et emmêlés. Ses yeux qui étaient d'habitude d'un bleu très pâle semblaient beaucoup plus foncés, d'un gris tempête. Un rictus tordu accroché aux lèvres, elle regardait George avec présomption. George recula inconsciemment de deux ou trois pas. Il n'était pas reconnu pour avoir peur des filles, mais il dû avouer qu'en ce moment même, il était effrayé. Sirah n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Le Gryffondor commença, d'une voix hésitante :

« Euh…salut…Sirah…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tout va bien? »

Elle ne répondit pas. George avait l'impression de ce retrouver en face d'un cauchemardesque fantôme. Le couloir devenait de plus en plus sombre, seulement éclairé par les quelques torches fixées au mur. La Serdaigle recula lentement dans la pénombre.

« Surveille tes arrières George… »

Sa voix était anormale. Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement. Un chuchotement d'outre-tombe à faire froid dans le dos oui. Hystérique. C'était le mot. George recula à nouveau. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. _Calme-toi, caaaaalme-toi George! Comment pourrait-elle te faire du mal? C'est qu'une fille!_ Le roux se calma peu à peu, reprit ses esprits et se dit que Sirah était déséquilibrée, rien de plus, et qu'elle était seulement troublée par la brusque rupture et que c'était normale qu'elle veuille se venger, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. N'empêche qu'il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il mangerait, au cas où l'envie de l'empoisonner la prendrait. Il marcha longuement, respirant profondément et tâchant de se convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. C'est alors qu'il croisa le fantôme de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Celui-ci avait un air d'outre-tombe. _Évidemment, il est mort imbécile!_

« Hey Nick! Tout va bien? »

Le fantôme nacré tourna lentement sa tête vers lui.

« Oh…bonjour M. Weasley. Oui tout va bien, merci…je suis juste un peu troublé voyez-vous. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda naturellement George en pensant qu'aider quelqu'un lui ferait oublier son ex petite amie. »

« Je m'inquiète M. Weasley. Certaines rumeurs courent que les partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tentent de recruter des élèves dans l'enceinte même de l'école. Ridicule n'est-ce pas? »

Pourtant, à l'air du fantôme, il était évidement pour George que c'était loin de l'être. Il quitta Nick, songeur. Il passa alors devant une tapisserie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Réfléchissant à toute allure, il se décida finalement à entrer, le plus silencieusement possible. Chose qui fut particulièrement ardue puisqu'il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba face contre terre. Il demeura étendu sur le sol quelques secondes, attendant de voir débouler un Severus alarmé. Qui ne vint pas. George se releva et se dirigea instinctivement vers le fonds de la pièce. Où il trouva le Serpentard endormi sur la montagne de coussins où ils s'étaient…Le Gryffondor s'attendrit et s'approcha lentement. Il s'agenouilla près de Severus et tendit la main, hésitant. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les cheveux de Snape et il les caressa un moment. Malgré lui, George sourit, profitant de ce petit moment où Severus ne pouvait l'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui. Le roux hésitant un moment, puis, décida qu'il devait le réveiller, aussi pénible que la conversation suivante serait.

« Severus…Severus…Severus réveille-toi! »

Le noir croisa alors le regard de George et hurla.

« JE NE PORTERAI PAS TON ENFANT GEORGE WEASLEY ! »

George cligna des yeux stupidement. Il se demanda s'il devait rire ou pas. À voir le regard affolé de Severus, il décida que la deuxième option était beaucoup plus sécuritaire.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça Severus…Quoi que maintenant que tu en parles… »

George devint alors beaucoup plus sérieux et s'approcha du Serpentard, tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux deux. Connaissant bien Snape, il savait qu'il fuirait s'il était trop brusque. Celui-ci semblait étonnamment mal à l'aise. George s'étonna de sentir son cœur tambouriner de la sorte. Comment pouvait-il être aussi agité? Il prononça alors la phrase fatale.

« Severus… il faut qu'on parle ! »

Il déglutit en songeant qu'il détestait probablement autant dire ces mots que Severus de les entendre.

« Parler ! ricana nerveusement le Serpentard, parler de quoi Weasley ? »

George serra les poings. Question de s'empêcher de sauter sur Severus…Pas pour l'assommer, mais parce qu'il avait terriblement envie de lui, là maintenant. C'était étrange comment les railleries du Serpentard avaient un effet monstre sur lui. Ou bien c'était le Serpentard en général qui lui faisait cet effet-là… Il respira à fond avant de répondre.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi ! Tout ne se règle pas par le sarcasme et la fuite. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant ça a toujours réussit avec cette méthode. »

Avant que la raison de George ne puisse protester, celui-ci se jeta sur Severus, l'emprisonna dans ses bras, n'ayant aucune difficulté à l'immobiliser. Il sentit leurs deux cœurs battrent follement à l'unisson. Il savait que Severus savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il savait aussi que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment il le savait. Et entre ses dons de clairvoyance, il se demanda vaguement comment il allait le dire. Mais c'était sans importance. Il allait le dire, et Severus écouterait.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Serpentard resta planté devant l'entrée une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas le droit d'être-là, en fait cette pièce était autant au Gryffondor qu'à lui puisqu'ils l'avaient décorés tous les deux. Pas vrai ? Alors ça ne posait aucun problème s'il entrait, après tout il y avait combien de chance qu'il y croise Weasley à cette heure ? Elle était presque nulle en tout cas.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il y entra les yeux fermés. _Tu ne sauras jamais s'il est-là les yeux comme ça Severus ! _pensa-t-il. Il en ouvrit un puis un autre, rien ! George n'était pas là ! Un long soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Pour l'instant, il n'osait pas réarranger la décoration, mais plus tard… George ne lui en voudrait pas ! Pas vrai ?

« POURQUOI JE PENSE À LUI !? »

Severus se jeta dans le tas de coussin essayant d'oublier que c'était ici que plus tôt ils s'étaient…

« Qu'est-ce qu'y va pas avec moi…? » murmura-t-il.

Ça pouvait paraître étrange mais il avait énormément sommeil. Les évènements l'avaient épuisé, il se sentait envahir peu à peu par l'envie de s'endormir juste-là. Le noir ferma ses yeux en se disant qu'il ne faisait que se reposer un peu. Puis ses pensées commencèrent à devenir de moins en moins cohérentes et finalement il sombra dans le sommeil en pensant que le tissu sentait exactement comme le Gryffondor.

**« Severus regarde, c'est une fille ! »**

**L'interpellé avança les bras pour prendre le paquet qu'on lui tendait. En y regardant de plus près, il put voir que ça respirait et sentir que s'était très chaud. Il la serra contre lui en fredonnant les paroles d'une comptine. Pour l'instant tout allait bien. Bientôt il discerna de nombreux visages l'entourant, tous souriants. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu quelque chose comme ça auparavant. **

**« On va l'appeler comment ? »**

**S'entendit-il dire à une silhouette qui se dressait à ses côtés. **

**« Severus … Severus… »**

**« Oui j'ai compris que je m'appelais Severus, ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée George ! »**

**« Severus… Se**verus… Severus réveille-toi ! »

Un grognement sortit du fond de sa gorge et il se réveilla péniblement. Il tourna la tête vers la provenance du son et il vit celui qu'il ne voulait pas apercevoir. Il sursauta et hurla :

« JE NE PORTERAI PAS TON ENFANT GEORGE WEASLEY ! »

Il se mit à respirer très fort en regardant l'autre qui se tenait debout en se demandant ce qu'il voulait bien dire par porter son enfant.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça Severus… » dit-il mal à l'aise. « Quoi que maintenant que tu en parles… »

Le visage de son interlocuteur devint sérieux tout d'un coup, il se rapprocha de Snape qui s'était remonté sur ses coudes se sentant trop à la merci de l'autre couché. Le roux garda néanmoins une distance respectable entre eux deux de peur de voir le Serpentard prendre peur et s'enfuir sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de discuter.

« Severus… il faut qu'on parle ! »

C'était décidé, il détestait ses mots ! Oui, cette phrase allait devenir celle qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre.

« Parler ! ricana-t-il. Parler de quoi Weasley ? »

Il remarqua que le roux se mordait les lèvres et serrait les poings, ses mains étaient devenues blanches comme si le sang n'y circulait plus du tout.

« TU sais très bien de quoi ! Tout ne se règle pas par le sarcasme et la fuite. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant ça a toujours réussit avec cette méthode » rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

N'en pouvant plus, George se jeta sur lui et l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Même s'il semblait faible, le Gryffondor n'avait aucune difficulté à empêcher Snape de bouger. S'était même trop facile, l'autre ne faisait absolument rien, il avait même arrêté de respirer.

« Je-je t'aime Severus ! Je ne veux pas paraître snob ou trop sûr de moi mais je sais que toi aussi. »

Le souffle chaud dans son oreille le ramena à la réalité; George Weasley le tenait entre ses bras et il avait une envie monstre de le serrer lui aussi.

« S'il te plait, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi, parle-moi encore de ces potions qui te fascinent tant ou alors de tes idiots de compagnons de chambre. J'accepterais même que tu me repousse, mais pas que tu restes silencieux… c'est trop dur… »

Il avala sa salive difficilement, lui qui voulait l'éviter c'était peine perdue… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait… Severus n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Tout ça c'était trop difficile.

« Je… sa voix sortait à peine, je t'aime peut-être un peu… »

L'étreinte qui le retenait se resserra précipitamment et il sentit que le roux venait de mettre sa tête dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir son sourire idiot contre sa peau.

« Severus, Severus si tu savais ! Mon Severus… Je t'aime ! »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir énormément. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être comme ça, il avait dit « peut-être » !

« Avec toi seulement ça, c'est comme une déclaration passionné ! »

« T'es lourd W-George… »

En bégayant un pardon, il le laissa aller et se gratta à l'arrière de la tête en souriant naïvement, à moitié assit sur le noir.

« Arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça ! T'as encore plus l'air d'un idiot ! »

« Désolé, il rit un peu, j'peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux dire on est ensemble maintenant. Ça me rend heureux ! »

En-ensemble… il n'avait aucunement dit oui à ça. Qui était-il pour décider ça tout seul. Non mais !

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me caser avec toi ! Enlève ta main de ma cuisse ! »

« Voyons Severus, c'est évident. Toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Snape réussit à dire entre deux baisers :

« Je n'ai jamais été mis au courant de notre relation ! »

**FIN**

Une petite review en partant ça ferait plaisir pour deux petites auteures en manque d'affection !


	13. Haine

Chap 13

Disclaimer: J.K veut rien savoir ! T-T sont toujours pas à moi !

_Oui, c'est du yaoi, relation entre hooommes. Si ça vous dérange, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Avec un couple assez particulier, George/Jeune Snape (parce que comme Golden-Cage l'a si bien dit, en vieux il est laid)_

ChamalloW : Non je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il reste, mais on prévoit en faire encore plusieurs faut pas s'en faire ! Et ouip jpeux pas le dire ! Voici la suite !

Saisei : Ouais, elle n'a pas fini de faire peur si tu veux mon avis… et dire que cette fille est la maman de Luna… Et pour voldy ! ce chapitre répond à ta question ?

EliZ : Il le nit encore et toujours, mais seulement qu'un peu maintenant ! Tandis que Sirah… bah voit par-toi-même !

Et oui vous avez un nouveau chapitre un jeudi ! Non mais, on es-tu pas efficace rien qu'un peu ? Alors bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 13**

Voilà déjà un bon moment qu'elle attendait entre les vieilles étagères. Elle avait eu le temps de feuilleter les livres autour d'elle et Sirah pouvait affirmer que "Le règne des moutons sorciers " et "La vengeance des crapauds magiques sur les moutons sorciers ou la fin du règne des moutons sorciers grâce aux crapauds magiques" étaient à se jeter par la fenêtre…. Ce qu'elle faisait-là ? Très simple, la jeune fille attendait. Une certaine Lily Evans lui avait dit qu'un certain Serpentard traînait beaucoup par-ci. Ô comble de son bonheur, elle venait de trouver un sortilège très intéressant. Finalement, elle entendit ce pourquoi elle était-là.

« C'est morbide ce livre "l'attaque des chèvres carnivores" ! »

« Ferme-la George, t'avais qu'à pas venir. »

« Tu aurais été trop seul ! »

Réprimant une grimace de dégoût, l'adolescente poussa quelques livres et observa l'horripilante scène en serrant les poings. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Snape et marmonna une formule. Les deux garçons ne se doutèrent de rien. George, qui fouillait dans un livre, se retourna vers son petit ami, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la baguette de celui-ci. Sans que le roux ait pu réagir, il se sentit projeté en arrière et heurter une table. Assommé, il vit au loin Severus regarder l'objet dans sa main, confus, puis il s'approcha du Gryffondor en baragouinant des excuses. Cependant, lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'un mètre entre eux, le noir hurla que George l'attaquait et qu'il en voulait à sa vie. Tout le reste alla trop vite pour lui et sa pauvre tête blessée. Sirah regarda de loin la bibliothécaire se fâcher contre George, plaindre Snape et envoyer le roux à l'infirmerie. Il ne manquait plus que Severus…

**xXx**

Il fut réveillé par une langue dans son oreille. Dégoûtant ! Remontant les couvertures par-dessus sa tête, ce ne fut pas assez pour y échapper. La boule de poil se jeta sur lui. Après deux longues minutes à la repousser, il finit par abandonner et le chien se coucha à côté. Essoufflé, George fit signe aux maraudeurs. D'après les murs et l'odeur, il devait être en enfer… En se passant une main derrière la tête, il remarqua qu'on lui avait pansé la tête.

« Snivelus t'a pas raté ! Tu pissais littéralement le sang » gloussa James.

Comment ? Ah oui ! Maintenant il se rappelait. Severus n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. En bon préfet, Lupin demande :

« Qu'avais-tu fait à Severus pour qu'il s'attaque à toi comme ça ? »

« Je me le demande bien… »

**xXx**

Il lui avait fallu au moins deux jours pour pouvoir enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Une journée de plus et il serait devenu fou ! Restait plus qu'à trouver Severus et lui demander des explications. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble (même si l'autre s'obstinait à dire que non, et qu'il devait usé de ruses pour avoir un simple petit baiser) et rien n'avait laissé présager que le Serpentard l'attaquerait en pleine journée au milieu d'une rangée de vieux livres nuls.

Comme le hasard fait bien les choses, le roux tomba justement sur celui qu'il voulait voir. Tout d'abord, ils se dévisagèrent, ensuite le noir sortit son arme et la pointa vers George.

« Severus t'es fou ! C'est moi, George ! »

Il tenta d'arracher le bâton des mains de l'autre mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste… Eh bien il ne pouvait simplement plus faire un mouvement. Ses mains, ses jambes, tout son corps ne bougeait plus. Lorsqu'il rapporta enfin son regard au Serpentard, celui-ci était déjà loin, repartit sans dire un mot. L'effet disparut au bout de cinq minutes, un peu perdu et penaud, il traîna des pieds en repensant à la scène. Tout à coup, il marcha sur quelque chose. Se penchant pour le ramasser, il remarqua que ce n'était qu'une feuille. En l'ouvrant, il pu lire l'écriture serré et strict de Severus. Pour ne pas être dérangé, l'adolescent retourna à sa chambre, heureusement pour lui, personne n'y était. Il s'assit et commença à lire la lettre tranquillement.

_Cher George_

_Je suis __"__sincèrement__"__ désolé pour ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ma faute, c'est comme si… comme si on m'avait ensorcelé ! Je veux dire que je n'avais aucune envie de te faire ça… bon peut-être un peu ! Mais pas au point de crier que tu voulais me tuer devant tous ces gens ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne s'approche pas pour un moment. Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire la prochaine fois._

_Aimablement, Severus Snape._

« C'est tout ! Mais quelle mauvaise excuse ! »

La lettre se retrouva sur le plancher, déchiré et George lui, seul sur son lit à ruminer. Severus avait peur. Voilà tout ! Et s'il avait raison… Il n'avait pas raison voilà tout !

Boogaloo roula jusqu'à lui et s'amusa à grimper. Elle ou lui émettait des petits bruits qui ressemblaient à une sorte de ronronnement de chat.

**xXx**

Sirah guettait l'arrivée du Serpentard. Il semblait que la première partie de son plan avait marchée. Elle avait tout simplement lancé un sort sur Snape, celui-ci, attaquerait immédiatement George lorsqu'il se retrouverait à moins d'un mètre de lui. L'idée lui était venue comme ça, en regardant ses chaussettes sur le plancher. Elle avait toujours ses meilleures idées dans ses moments-là. Maintenant, elle prévoyait de faire une petite blague à Severus Snape… Un petit tour qui lui ferait perdre l'usage de quelques-uns de ses membres, rien de grave ! Et personne ne se douterait que c'était elle qui avait fait tout ça. Elle était une fille et blonde en plus ! Sirah entendit la voix du Serpentard, il ruminait des propos qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entendre. Cachée derrière son coin de mur, elle attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur puis elle se découvrit et le menaça de sa baguette. Un sourire féroce figé sur le visage, elle le toisa méchamment et cracha :

« Bonjour, Snivelus ! »

**oOoOo**

Severus Snape jura. Que se passait-il avec lui? Il avait attaqué George à deux fois aujourd'hui! Et contre sa volonté! Non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas ça. Il était convaincu qu'on lui avait jeté un sort, mais il se demanda qui, et surtout, pourquoi? Il n'avait rien fait de…Snape figea. Quelqu'un savait! C'était sûr! Quelqu'un savait que Lucius lui démontrait de l'intérêt et on l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il attaque George! _Non…non ça tient pas debout idiot…_Severus continua sa marche en marmonna lorsqu'une silhouette féminine se planta devant lui.

« Bonjour, Snivelus ! »

Il releva brusquement la tête, reconnaissant cette voix qu'il exécrait. Il déglutit en apercevant l'abominable sourire à la George-Weasley-avant-un-match-de-Quidditch plaqué sur le visage blême de Sirah. Sourire qui d'ailleurs, était beaucoup plus sexy sur son petit ami! Il se maudit en silence. Évidemment, il venait de qualifier George de son petit ami pour la première fois depuis qu'ils « sortaient ensemble » et ce, la journée où il l'attaqua par deux fois, et honnêtement, connaissant le caractère du roux, il ne savait pas si celui-ci voudrait un jour lui reparler. Il rendit à la Serdaigle son regard méprisant.

« Sirah…»

« George n'a sûrement pas apprécié les deux sortilèges que tu lui as lancés au visage n'est-ce pas? »

Elle eut un petit gloussement suffisant qui énerva Snape. Mais maintenant, il pouvait répondre à la question « qui? » Il était évident que Sirah était derrière tout ça. Mais pourquoi? Et dans quel but? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir…à moins que…Ils avaient rompu avant que George et Snape sortent ensemble…Et à moins que George le lui ait clairement dit, ce qui était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était pour lui qu'il la quittait. Le Serpentard se rappela alors qu'il ignorait si c'était George ou Sirah qui avait rompu. Plus il y réfléchissait et moins il comprenait… La blonde dût sentir son incompréhension car ses traits se déformèrent en une expression jubilatoire.

« Tu m'as volé mon amour, il est normal que je t'enlève quelque chose à mon tour n'est-ce pas? Justice est rendue. »

« C'était toi…siffla le noir, désormais convaincu. »

Pendant que Sirah hochait mécaniquement la tête, le cerveau de Severus réfléchissait au maximum de sa capacité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant?

« Tu peux me prendre ce que tu veux, je n'ai rien de toute façon, répliqua le Serpentard, la voix tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. »

« Faux! s'exclama la blonde. Tu _avais _George, mais je te l'ai repris, mais il te reste encore ton corps… »

Sur ce, elle leva sa baguette. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Severus brandit la sienne. Un éclair rougeâtre s'en échappa, aveuglant les deux adversaires. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit brusquement, Sirah était étendue sur le sol. Severus s'approcha d'elle. Le visage tailladé par le _Sectumsempra _silencieux du Serpentard. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas. Il n'avait pas prévu la défigurer. _Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que je fais?_ Ravalant sa fierté, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Cette bonne action serait la dernière avant longtemps! C'était rendu qu'il devenait presque aussi charitable que George! Passé les portes de l'infirmerie,Pomfresh se précipita vers lui, lui arrachant la jeune femme des bras pour aller la déposer sur un lit. Évidemment, elle lui posa des questions sur ce qui c'était passé.

« L'ai trouvée comme ça par terre, marmonna Severus en espérant que Sirah oublierait ce qui c'était réellement passé. »

Pomfresh lui donna congé et il sortit, las, de l'infirmerie, pour se diriger machinalement vers sa salle commune. En entrant, il eut la ô combien agréable surprise de voir Lucius Malefoy assis sur un fauteuil, avec un ennui particulièrement évident mais malgré tout avec un charme et une élégance qui n'échappèrent pas à Severus. Il eut une plainte qu'il voulait silencieuse mais le Mangemort se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Severus s'exécuta à contrecœur.

« Bonjour Severus. Le Maître est impatient, et tu sais qu'il déteste attendre. Je dois lui ramener ta réponse ce soir même. »

« Oh…très bien... »

Lucius le regarda avec insistance, le pressant de lui répondre. Les mots franchirent les lèvres de Severus avant même qu'il eut réfléchi une seconde.

« J'accepte. »

L'ex Serpentard se leva avec un sourire à la fois distant et réjouit. Comme d'habitude, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le récompenserait pour avoir convaincu le jeune et doué Serpentard tant convoité de rejoindre leurs rangs. Le jeune et doué Serpentard, quant à lui, se leva à son tour.

« Bientôt, lui dit Malefoy, je t'emmènerai le voir et il te fera la marque tant crainte des sorciers. »

Severus hocha la tête, l'esprit complètement entouré de brouillard où se perdaient ses pensées. Il se rendit à peine compte que Lucius lui murmurait actuellement dans le creux de l'oreille, lui parlant de la chance qu'il avait que ce soit lui-même, proche serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était venu le chercher, et qu'il serait plus heureux avec lui qu'avec sa famille déséquilibrée. Snape avait les idées trop floues pour repousser le Mangemort qui commença à lui tripoter les fesses, l'embrassant dans le cou. Il sentait à peine le souffle chaud et saccadé de Malefoy sur sa peau. Il se sentit alors affreusement nauséeux et eut un haut-le-cœur. Malefoy recula vivement, jura, et se nettoya d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu as l'air épuisé Snape. Vas donc te reposer un peu. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut parmi les flammes vertes qui s'élevaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Severus suivit volontiers son conseil et alla s'étendre dans son dortoir désert. Tous les évènements l'avaient abattu et il ne demandait plus qu'à s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller. Malgré sa fatigue, il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil, trop troublé pour se détendre. Il se rappela alors les caresses de George, remplacées par celle de Malefoy, et eut à nouveau un haut-le-cœur. Il courut vers la salle de bain, fit ce qu'il avait à faire avant de sauter dans la douche. Severus fit rapidement couler l'eau tiède et resta sous l'eau une bonne demi-heure. C'étaient des coups brutaux à la porte qui le forcèrent à sortir de la douche, Abruti no. 1 la réclamant. Il lui laissa à contrecoeur la pièce et sortit de la salle commune, ignorant où il serait à sa place. Peut-être que Lucius avait raison en disant qu'il serait plus heureux avec eux qu'ici…

**FIN**

Houhou plusieurs choses se mettent en place dans ce chapitre et voilà Lucius qui revient plus pervers que jamais. Est-ce que Severus s'en sortira ? Sirah aura-t-elle tout oublié ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !

Une tite review en partant ?


	14. Mensonges

Chap 14

Disclaimer: La raison pour laquelle nous n'étions pas la est simple ! On essayait de se procurer les perso d'HP … ça a échoué… maudit sois-tu JK !

_Oui, c'est du yaoi, relation entre hooommes. Si ça vous dérange, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Avec un couple assez particulier, George/Jeune Snape (parce que comme Golden-Cage l'a si bien dit, en vieux il est laid)_

Catmatou : Et voilà la suite pour toit ! Avec un peu de retard….

-EliZ- : isshhh …. Faudrait d'abord qu'il règle les autres problèmes …. Ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt si tu veux mon avis… moi qui n'aime pas le dramatique…. Merci de ta review

Saisei : Oui ! Une chance que sa fille n'a pas hérité de se caractère de folle… enfin cette partie-là ! voici la suite ! merci beaucoup !

Désolé ! Nous avons été très occupé, c'est comme si tout le boulot nous était tombé dessus en un seul coup et ce n'est pas encore fini… c'est pourquoi les chapitres sortirons un peu moins vite et je m'en excuse ! Pardonnez nous !

Chapitre 14

Il jeta son oreiller sur le plancher, rageant, pourquoi tout allait si mal? Il venait d'essayer de se concentrer pour faire son devoir de potion mais rien ne venait ! Le Serpentard avait beau se forcer, c'était comme s'il avait tout oublié. Pour rajouter à tout ça, il venait d'accepter de se joindre à un mégalomane qui voulait tuer tout ceux sur son passage. Snape avait beau être narcissique, détruire l'univers entier n'avait jamais fait parti de ses plans. Quand il était petit, à la question que veux-tu faire plus tard, il n'avait jamais répondu qu'il voudrait être à la solde d'un fou et être responsable de la mort de milliers d'innocents. Et pour clore le tout, il était malade et n'arrêtait pas de vomir partout. Si Sirah n'était pas à l'infirmerie, il y serait bien allé. Mais il y avait trop de chance de tomber sur George et de l'attaquer sans le vouloir. Ou alors peut-être qu'une toute petite partie de lui le voulait…

Severus se coucha sans avoir fini son devoir, la tête lourde et le teint encore plus blafard qu'à l'habitude. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien et avec un peu de chance demain matin tout ce qui lui était arrivé n'aura été qu'une grosse farce, tout le monde sortira de derrière un rideau criant « surprise » et on se moquera de lui pour avoir cru à tout ça… Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer de divaguer qu'il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur. Cette nuit-là, il ne fit pas un de ses étranges rêves qui venaient le harceler depuis quelque temps et où il se retrouvait toujours dans des situations loufoques avec le roux. Non, il ne se réveilla pas une fois.

C'est vers sept heures du matin qu'il daigna bouger car aujourd'hui il avait cours. La potion qu'il avait prit hier soir avait fait effet et il ne ressentait plus le besoin de vomir partout. Malheureusement, sa tête était toujours lourde et il avait une certaine douleur au niveau du cœur. Avec un peu de chance ça passerait dans le courant de la journée.

Severus se débarrassa de son pyjama noir à motif de petits serpents verts qui se tortillaient partout autour de pommes. Il prit une douche parce que malade ou pas, pas question qu'il sente comme ça devant tout les élèves. Il se moquait un peu d'eux mais quand même, il avait une réputation à tenir ! Il s'habilla en vitesse et se regarda dans le miroir. Une main squelettique passa sur sa cravate. Quelques jours plus tôt George avait dit le trouver sexy avec ça…

« À quoi je pense moi ! » souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il l'arracha d'autour de son cou et la cacha dans une de ses boîtes bien au fond. Il avait le dortoir à lui seul car ses compagnons si sympathiques étaient à l'entraînement de Quidditch ce matin. Autant dire que dans ces moments-là il adorait ce sport !

Snape attrapa ce dont il avait besoin pour ses cours et disparut dans les couloirs de l'école.

**oOoOo**

« Hey Geeeeeeeeeorge! »

Le roux se retourna. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, en proie à un effroyable mal de tête, lorsque Lily l'avait interpellé. En la voyant le visage en larme, il fronça les sourcils. Et lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui, il lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

« Euh...qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily? James a encore fait l'idiot? »

« Non...-Elle renifla bruyamment- C'est Sirah, le problème. Elle est à l'infirmerie...et elle veut te voir. »

George demeura interdit un instant, puis hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, suivi de (trop) près par Lily. Heureusement, ils croisèrent James en chemin et la rousse sauta du roux au brun, qui regarda George, ahuri. Le roux haussa les épaules et entra dans l'havre de madame Pomfresh, qui courut vers lui.

« Dieu merci, vous êtes là! Mademoiselle Fox vous réclame depuis environ une demi-heure! Allez la réconforter, elle est secouée depuis que ce Serpentard l'a emmené ici... »

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le lit de Sirah, puisqu'elle était la seule élève à être présente. Il se dirigea vers les rideaux hissés autour d'elle et les écarta doucement. Quand il la vit, il réprima une exclamation d'horreur. Elle était couverte de bandages sanguinolents, plusieurs plaies rougissaient son visage et elle était blême à faire peur. Néanmoins, elle tourna paisiblement son visage vers lui, et tapota faiblement le lit. George alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Merlin, Sirah...qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? »

La jolie blonde perdit son visage serein, qui se décomposa en frayeur feinte, et George, horrifié par les blessures de son ex-petite amie, n'y vit que du feu.

« C'est Snape...Il m'a agressé dans le couloir, sans raison! Il était fou...C'était de la magie noire, j'en suis persuadée. Fais attention à lui George...je sais que c'est ton ami, mais je pense qu'il est...-Elle hésita- déséquilibré. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était ensorcelé pour t'attaquer en faisant passer la faute sur moi, parce qu'il est convaincu qu'il y a toujours quelque chose entre nous, et puisque ça n'a pas marché, il a décidé de...d'en finir... Il est plus dangereux qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Et... »

Elle s'interrompit, reprenant son souffle comme si son discours l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces.

« Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, en pire peut-être...qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire? »

Le roux demeura silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à ce que Sirah venait de lui dire. Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais elle avait raison. Severus était différent, il était rendu imprévisible. Il l'avait attaqué, lui, à deux reprises, et maintenant il l'agressait elle. Par jalousie? Il soupira. Snape savait bien pourtant que tout était terminé entre lui et Sirah. Et qui sait? Elle n'était sûrement pas sa dernière victime! Comment réagirait-il si son petit ami attaquait tous ses amis? Il devait absolument tirer les choses au clair avec lui.

« Tout va bien Sirah...je crois que c'est fini. »

La blonde eut un sourire satisfait, et George le lui rendit, en lui prenant doucement la main. Il se souvint alors de l'avertissement de Sirah, quand il l'avait vu dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer! Juste le prévenir...parce qu'elle le savait. Elle savait que Snape était un fou! Depuis le début! Il aurait dû rester avec elle, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Il devait trouver Snape, lui dire que...c'était terminé. Il n'avait plus le choix, il refusait de mettre en danger Sirah et les maraudeurs, et Lily. George embrassa Sirah sur le front puis, sortit de l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient bondés mais il réussit tout de même à repérer celui qu'il voulait voir. Il fit signe à Snape de le suivre et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

**oOoOo**

Il avait eu des haut-le-cœur tout au long du cours d'histoire de la magie, avait failli se faire tuer par un troupeau de Gryffondor enragés parce qu'ils venaient de perdre leur match, s'était retrouvé avec une queue et des oreilles de chat grâce à Black et bien d'autres choses encore. Autant dire que ce n'était pas sa journée du tout.

Toute la journée il s'était forcé à éviter George de peur de faire comme la dernière fois où il avait été proche de lui. Malheureusement, comme le hasard fait bien les choses, il le croisa dans un couloir. Celui-ci était bourré de monde, c'est pourquoi le roux lui fit un signe de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, en fait, il avait envie de se retourner et de courir jusqu'à son lit et y mourir là-bas. En faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il le suivait, il finit par aboutir dans une salle de classe vide avec le Weasley. Il fit bien attention de rester loin de lui. Tout ça était trop compliqué pour lui… il aurait voulu que rien n'arrive et que George n'apparaisse pas comme ça dans les toilettes pour venir mettre sa vie sans dessus dessous. Après une grande inspiration, le roux daigna parler.

« C'est de la magie noir pas vrai ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » lui demanda Snape surprit.

George qui jusqu'alors regardait dehors, se retourna et le dévisagea très sérieusement. Ça faisait en quelque sorte peur à Severus qui ne l'avait presque jamais vu autrement que souriant.

« Ce que tu as fait à Sirah ! Elle m'a tout raconté à l'infirmerie ! »

Le Gryffondor s'assit à un bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il semblait… anéanti !

« Tu avais tout prévu pas vrai ? J'aurais dû m'en douter et écouter mon instinct… »

Quoi ? Mais il n'avait rien fait ! C'était un cas d'ultime défense. Cette folle avait voulu l'attaquer pour le tuer et récupérer George. Rien n'était de sa faute. Il aurait voulu lui crier que Sirah était la fautive et qu'il l'aimait et n'oserait jamais faire une telle chose, mais rien ne sortit. À la place, le Serpentard se mordit les lèvres, signe qu'il était nerveux.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ? ET POURQUOI TU NE ME RÉPONDS PAS ? »

Snape réprima un sanglot. Un homme comme lui ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller à de simple émotion comme la tristesse. Il eut comme un goût de sang dans la bouche.

« Je…je »

Il ne trouvait rien à dire, absolument rien, son esprit était vide. L'impression de vertige le fit chanceler et il s'appuya contre un bureau pour se retenir de tomber.

« Tu ne trouves rien à dire ? Je vais t'expliquer moi ! TU t'es ensorcelé pour m'attaquer lorsque je serais proche de toi, comme ça je croirais que c'est de sa faute et l'oublierais pour de bon ! Mais ça n'a pas marché comme tu voulais, alors tu as décidé de l'éliminer comme le bon petit serviteur des ténèbres que tu es. Depuis le début… N'essaye pas de nier, ELLE M'A TOUT DIT ! »

Il devait dire quelque chose, il le devait ! Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette manière, non… ça allait si bien pourtant. N'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur lui aussi ?

« Et… et tu vas la croire elle plus que moi ? »

« Elle est blessée et clouée au lit, et qui l'a emmené là ? C'est toi ! Pomfresh me l'a dit ! »

Il baissa la tête pour regarder par terre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas bon avec les mots comme lui, il aurait voulu tout lui dire mais rien ne sortait.

« Si c'est comme ça nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. »

Et il se leva, toisa une dernière fois celui qu'il aimait et sortit. Il faillit s'arrêter se retourner et aller le serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il entendit le petit « George » entre deux sanglots de Severus, mais il ne pouvait pas. Serrant les poings rageusement il retourna à son dortoir.

Snape ne fit aucun effort pour empêcher les larmes de couler, il n'en avait pas envie.

« Reste… »

**oOoOo**

George s'écrasa hargneusement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Snape avoue ce qu'il avait fait, mais le fait qu'il ait nié si innocemment le rendait furieux. Et ce qui le rendait encore plus malade, c'était son petit « George » implorant. Il avait à peine entendu le « Reste... » qui suivit et c'était mieux comme ça! Il était suffisamment dégoûté, tant par Snape que par lui-même. Il aurait tant voulu aller retrouver son...son quoi? Son ex petit ami? Et le serrer dans ses bras, et l'embrasser, et se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et que Snape ne l'avait jamais attaqué, et n'avais pas agressé Sirah. George poussa un gémissement désespéré. Il se leva mécaniquement et se dirigea inconsciemment vers l'infirmerie. Il ne rencontra étonnamment personne dans les couloirs et se demanda vaguement où ils étaient tous passés. En entrant, fidèle à ses habitudes, madame Pomfresh se précipita vers lui.

« Monsieur Weasley, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours? »

« En cours? »

George cligna stupidement les yeux. Il se sentait cruellement fiévreux, et l'infirmière le remarqua. Elle sourit avec pitié et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Allez la rejoindre, mon enfant. J'aviserai votre professeur que vous n'assisterez pas à votre cours. »

Il hocha docilement la tête et Pomfresh le laissa rejoindre Sirah. Quand il écarta les rideaux, celle-ci était endormie, le visage serein.

« J'aurais dû suivre mon bon sens...murmura-t-il en la regardant. »

Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, et se mit à lui parler, toujours à voix basse, pour ne pas la réveiller.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Sirah...tout ce qui t'es arrivé est de ma faute, jamais je n'ai voulu ça...Mais je comprends pas pourquoi...pourquoi tu m'as quitté...C'est comme si tu savais...Tu es sûrement comme Trewlaney –Il eut un petit rire- Tu savais hein, qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Snape et moi? Oui tu le savais, tu l'as senti, j'en suis sûr...et maintenant c'est fini...J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, et comme ça, j'aurais pu prévoir que Snape était dangereux et je ne l'aurais jamais approché, et on serait toujours ensemble et tu ne serais pas souffrante... »

George soupira longuement et se leva, sortant de l'infirmerie. Lui tournant le dos, il ne remarqua pas le sourire inquiétant qui se dessinait sur le visage de Sirah.

**xXx**

Quand George rejoignit les Maraudeurs pour le dîner, ceux-ci remarquèrent son teint blême et sans vie. Black fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard inquiet avec Potter, Queudver s'apprêta à questionner le roux et Lupin prévint ce dernier de ne rien faire. Le préfet jeta un discret coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards et avisa un Severus Snape dans le même état que George, peut-être un peu plus pâle, que, étrangement, d'autres Serpentards tentaient de faire manger. Il détourna le regard et regarda George, qui lui aussi observait le Serpentard, avec une petite lueur folle dans les yeux.

**FIN**

Review en partant tout le monde ? On va essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain !


End file.
